A to Z : Riders Emerge
by Eienias20
Summary: One by one people emerge with Drivers and new memories, can Shotaro, Philip and Ryu defeat these new riders and get to the bottom of the RiderMemory mystery? PART 4 is nearly complete
1. Start With A : It Begins

_No I didn't drop the Kamen Rider vs Kamen Rider but after hearing about the W movie I just got inspired to write a W fanfic also dealing with A to Z in a slightly different manner compared to what the movie is doin_

_Anyway I hope you enjoy it, this one I can imagine being longer that my last 2 team ups and maybe even longer than "The Second War" lets just see what happens_

_I don't own Kamen Rider :(_

* * *

**Kamen Rider W  
****A to Z / Riders Emerge  
****Chapter 1 – Start with A / It Begins**

As the sun descended, a man in a red jacket exited the police headquarters in Fuuto after a long day of work.

Terui Ryu, despite the recent victories against the Dopants, was on edge, he knew that even with the 'lead' they've been getting, something worse is _always_ bound to happen.

It was better to be cautious and prepared for something than calm and full of openings.

As he got on his motorcycle he noticed something shoot through the air. "What was..." as he put his helmet on there was an explosion from the direction the thing went. Already moving he drove towards the destruction.

He can say honestly that he has been waiting for this.

People ran by as another building exploded, Ryu got off his cycle and walked forward "Dopant...has to be..."

Out of another building something flew and landed in front of him as the structure exploded like the ones before it. "You-"

Ryu was cut off as it stood, the 'Dopant' resembled W, although it was entirely brown and had long blade like objects sticking out from its arms. Wings also shot out of its back, instead of the W above the red eyes there was an upside down A.

The lines along the chest, wrists and leg bands were black instead of gold and were decorated with red outlines of feathers.

"This can't be W..." As soon as he finished it shot its fist out towards him, he dodged the blow and then jumped away from a kick as it flew up into the air, as it swung its arms, blades shot out and exploded against the ground as Ryu dove aside.

"Damn it..." he took out the Accel Memory **ACCEL! **"Hen...SHIN!" placing it in his driver and revving up, he transformed into the red rider, Accel. He jumped into the air after the flying enemy **ENGINE!** **ELECTRIC! **He swung his sword shooting out lightning, a few bolts hit the 'rider' but it easily avoided the rest and doubled back to ram into Accel and knock him to the floor.

He rolled back to his feet and looked up to see it shoot towards him **ENGINE!** **STEAM! **As the steam shot out of his blade, his enemy covered his face and fell past him. He hit the ground hard but quickly rolled to his feet only to be stabbed by Accel and thrown back again.

"Who are you!" Ryu asked. As it got back up again it pointed at Accel "I am the same as you! A Kamen Rider!"

"Bullshit!" Ryu charged at the 'rider' and slashed him, the blade was caught by the spikes shooting out of its arm.

"Believe what you will..." as it swung its other fist the seven blades cut across Accel and threw him away as sparks exploded from him.

Accel got up, before he could say anything he noticed that the enemy was equipped with a driver "Impossible..."

He took the memory out of the driver and clicked it **ALTAIR! **He placed it in a unit attached to his side **ALTAIR! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **The blades along its arms extended longer and flared up "Altair Execution!"

**ENGINE! JET! **Accel's blade flared up as well as the fourteen flaming blades shot towards him, with a powerful slash he did his best to deflect the attack. The forces exploded against each other and Accel was thrown back.

As the smoke cleared he stood to see that the Altair Memory user was gone "He...isn't a Dopant...but how?"

Terui exited his rider form and took a step towards where his enemy was standing "What does this mean?"

Terui Ryu just witnessed the beginning of what may be his and W's biggest battle yet, or rather, battles.

* * *

_there is chapter one :D and no I'm not going to go A to Z, i'll Start With A but I'm going to mix it up a bit (where is the fun in A, B, C, D... bleh)_


	2. Start With A : New Riders?

_Sorry for the wait, distracted, here is #2!  
_

**

* * *

**

Kamen Rider W  
**A to Z / Riders Emerge  
****Chapter 2 – Start With A / New Riders?**

In the Narumi Detective Agency, Hidari Shotaro sat in his chair with his legs on the desk and his hat bent over his face, sleeping.

Akiko noticed this but before she could hit him with her shoe Ryu opened the door, she turned around quickly "Ryu-kun? What are-"

"Don't ask me questions...Hidari! Wake up!" At his loud beckoning Shotaro snapped out of his dreams and nearly fell over,

"Terui! What do you want?"

"I don't have time for your comedic act, what were you doing last night when the city was being attacked?" Ryu demanded.

"What is this an interrogation?" Shotaro countered.

"The city was attacked by a rider just like you and me using the Altair Memory." After Ryu finished, Shotaro looked at Akiko then back at the detective "Another rider? That's not possible..."

"I thought the same thing." Ryu quickly stated.

Philip appeared, book in hand as always, from their bunker below "Another rider? Altair Memory? I should do a look-up right now then..."

"Are you absolutely sure it wasn't just a Dopant that _looked _like a rider?"

Ryu gave Shotaro a 'seriously?' type of look "Basically you and I ARE Dopants that LOOK like riders, we use the memories, we're Dopants!"

Before Shotaro could say anything else, Akiko hit him upside the head with her shoe and ended the argument.

Meanwhile the Altair Rider stood next to other men "Renn...why did you engage Accel?" the man in question shrugged "Why? Why else? To destroy him."

Renn took out his memory and turned to the other two "He and W are going to be headaches so why not take care of them before bringing Fuuto down? What do you say Kenji?"

Without waiting for an answer Renn began walking away, the third man turned to Kenji "No worries...if anything he'll give us some insight onto how Accel and W work, even if he does fall and loose his memory in the process."

"Shotaro, this doesn't make much sense...I can't find anything on the Altair GaiaMemory...it's like it doesn't exist."

Shotaro stood up and turned to Philip who returned to himself "Then whoever Terui was fighting, wasn't using a GaiaMemory...take that part out of-"

"No need!" Akiko burst into the room "There is an attack! Go!"

"What do you think this is all about?" Shotaro asked Philip who scratched his chin "Definetly not a Dopant...he _wants _us to go out and after him. He is going to appear before us and show us who he is...maybe we can ask some questions when we have him."

"We'll try!" with that Shotaro ran past Akiko and out of the building.

Ryu got off his cycle as people ran by and the Altair Rider flew through the air above him "You!"

After a wide loop the rider landed in front of Ryu and took the Altair memory out of the driver releasing the transformation. The man just stared at Ryu "Accel...it's good to make your acquaintance."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Renn, that is all you need to know...well that and I will be the one to defeat you and take your memory so you don't get in our way."

"Our?" Ryu asked as Shotaro got off his cycle and walked over to them "Philip was right...you aren't a Dopant."

"Perfect you are both here." he held up the memory **ALTAIR! **"What? Wait!" Shotaro demanded but Renn moved away "Henshin!"

**ALTAIR! **Wings sprouted from his back and covered him before swinging back out and blowing Ryu and Shotaro down to the ground.

The Altair Rider began floating and pointed to Shotaro "For the late arrival, I am Renn and this is your last day!"

"Definetly not Dopant!" Shotaro yelled as Ryu pulled out his Accel Driver and attached it **ACCEL! **"Hen...shin!"

"Philip!" Shotaro called _"Way ahead of you." _**CYCLONE! JOKER! **"Henshin!"

**ACCEL! CYCLONE! JOKER! **Quickly Accel launched after Altair and slashed at him, the rider protected himself with his bladed arm, deflecting the blow then swinging back, slashing Accel with the seven blades on his other arm.

As Accel stumbled back W ran in and jump kicked Altair in the chest, knocking him back, he regained himself and the wings flapped taking him higher.

"We can't fight like this!" Shotaro yelled. Quickly both arms moved and took both memories out of the driver **LUNA! TRIGGER!**

W began firing at Altair who evaded the shots, before he could give a witty response the shots swung around and exploded against his back. "Move!" Accel yelled as he jumped on W's shoulder then kicked off.

**ENGINE! JET! **He brought the flaming sword across Altair, the explosive force knocked the rider down. He spun and crashed into the ground, as he stood W fired more homing shots into him.

He swung his arms and shot the blades out deflecting many of the shots before shooting straight into W, tackling him over before rolling to his feet and turning.

Accel ran past the fallen W and began slashing furiously at Altair who moved aside from the attacks.

Altair moved in and landed both fists on Accel's chest knocking him back, as he flew W fired more shots that curved above and below Accel's body before ramming into Altair's chest.

Accel flipped in midair and skidded to a halt before shooting towards Altair **ENGINE! ELECTRIC! **He stabbed the fake rider with an electrical blade, throwing him back again.

He crashed into a parked car, bending it in the middle and causing glass and debris to fly in random directions.

Kenji and his ally stood in the trees by the road watching Altair struggle to get out of the car as Accel charged towards him, followed by W.

"Should we interfere?" the one behind Kenji asked.

Grinning Kenji reached for his memory "Wait for Renn to fall...they won't expect a follow-up attack...don't you think Oonuki?"

He grinned as well as Altair took another blow from Accel and stumbled aside before launching into the air, W fired after him.

Altair flew around a building causing several shots to explode against the wall before dive bombing W, dragging him across the floor then lifting him into the air and tossing him into another building.

**ENGINE! STEAM! **Altair looked down as furious steam shot out from Accel's blade and covered him.

Altair began spinning creating a powerful repelling wind before shooting into Accel and punching him in the face, knocking him aside and into the trees. He tore through one and hit the ground, as he struggled to stand he shook his head "There is something very wrong here...is he getting stronger?"

Altair took out his memory and turned to W who shot his arm out, it wound around Altair and swung him into the side of another building "How does that feel!"

As W landed Altair tore out of the building **ALTAIR! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

The half and half rider turned as Accel ran back out "Get ready Terui!" He turned and shot his arm out as Altair extended his arms and the blades began burning.

The Luna half's arm wound around Altair and brought him close, as W began swinging him around Accel prepared **ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

He revved up the throttle and began burning as W released Altair who flew straight towards Accel, the flaming rider leapt and delivered his Accel Glanzer kick, connecting and exploding against Altair.

Renn hit the ground hard and rolled away to a stop as the Altair memory flew through the air and landed nearby.

W turned to Accel who stood up straight and gave him a thumbs up _"Well planned Shotaro..." _W nodded and laughed "It was your execution that got him Philip...but really Renn, you were too cocky, did you think a fake rider..."

Renn turned to W and laughed "This isn't over...this won't end until Fuuto burns!"

Accel stopped next to W "Wait...you mean you have allies? You aren't the only false rider?"

W turned to the Altair memory that began sparking _"That's odd...it managed to hold together...although it's a bit-"_

Philip cut off _"Shotaro!"_ Accel swung around and slashed with his mighty weapon, the Engine Blade came in contact with a golden blade and the ground between both men exploded.

The other rider also resembled W but was entirely gold, also with black bands like Altair, each decorated with few red blade images. The upper chest was equipped with an armor plate that joined with the bladed shoulder pads, it was fine silver, a blade split in half and bent like a V decorated the top of the head above the red eyes.

Another fake rider.

* * *

_Humina-humina-whats-this! Yeah you all saw that comin, here is rider #2 o.O_


	3. S is Sharp : Glowing Blade

_Haha the chapters are constantly getting longer :D_

**

* * *

****Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge  
****Chapter 3 – S is Sharp / Glowing Blade**

Accel was holding back the new rider as W just stood by "Another one..."

Renn began laughing and dragging himself towards the Altair memory, W turned and picked it up, Renn looked up at him still laughing "You still don't get it...look right there! This isn't over!"

"Shut up!" Accel yelled "Who are you?"

"You are going to get tired of asking that question after so many...my name is Kenji, happy?" He kicked Accel away and the jumped back as W fired at him, the shots exploded against the ground as the other rider eluded them.

He came to a halt and the three were back to staring each other down. Kenji turned away "I'll be back to deal with you two later...with Renn out I have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Why you!" As Accel moved forward the armed gold rider ran off at super speed "Stop! Terui!"

"_Shotaro is right, let's take Renn in first, maybe I can study the Altair memory."_

Both riders released their forms, Ryu walked over to Renn who looked at him "This isn't-" before he could finish Ryu kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

Shotaro watched as Ryu picked up the unconscious man then he looked down at the Altair memory that was still smoking.

Kenji and Oonuki walked in step, in silence, another man was laying against a building, as they passed Oonuki hit him upside the head "We lost one, let's keep moving."

"Renn eh? Well, what are you gonna do?"

As the three walked Oonuki turned to Kenji "Was showing them your form AND telling them your name necessary? You'll be next."

"I know...I was hoping to catch them off guard but that detective and the elemental half of W are quick, more importantly, why didn't you help me?"

As Renn was jailed Ryu turned to Shotaro "I'm going to get some information out of him, you take the Altair memory and try to track down the source."

"Right..." before Shotaro could turn away Renn threw himself at the cell door "Wait! A is for Altair!"

Shotaro turned "What?" he felt a shock and took out the memory "Hidari!" the drive exploded in his hand, he moved away as the pieces fell to the ground and turned to Renn who moved back and sat down in his cell."

Ryu looked at him then down at the destroyed memory "Damn it..."

Back at the agency, Philip was looking at the remains of the Altair memory "A is for Altair? A self destruct code...well thought out indeed, which just proves that these aren't GaiaMemories, rather something stronger and they grow stronger through battle...you realized that right?"

Shotaro nodded "But was it just me or did Renn not seem like himself? Maybe just like the GaiaMemories, these can make you loose yourself."

Shotaro turned and began walking away "Philip try a search for Kenji, sword and rider memory...I want to find him before he tries to destroy Fuuto."

Philip nodded and as he began the search Shotaro mounted his cycle and drove off.

"Kenji, Oonuki, Nagi...hm where is Renn?" Before any of the three could answer their leader shrugged "No worries, I've got it."

"Shirogane-sama...is our division enough to handle the riders?"

"Remember...we are the Prime Alpha the 5 of us, or rather 4 were the first to form a group, everyone else is too selfish, together we can destroy Fuuto then expand to all of Japan, ultimate glory will be ours."

"Let's not forget the information Renn gave us through fighting Accel and W, although for W it was mostly the Luna and Trigger memories."

"His memories are not match for ours Kenji, remember that. Also, you said you revealed yourself to our enemy?"

"Yes, I thought it would give me the chance to strike at Fuuto, I'm rather impatient."

"Kenji, you are full of yourself, then again, all of us here in the Prime Alpha are, which is why we are together."

Nagi turned to Kenji "Don't loose your memory, according to our boss A is out, it was the last good thing Renn did for us."

Kenji left the building, nodding "I got it...and no worries, my blade is sharp."

"You and Kenji aren't the only ones...are you? How many more are there?"

Renn just stared at Ryu "Don't think keeping silent will make this go any quicker."

"Really? Well detective, do you-"

"Don't ask me questions, who is the leader of this group and where are you all hiding out!"

Renn shrugged "No one is the leader of our group...and we are hiding out everywhere. You'll never find us all in time! I guarantee it!"

As Shotaro drove through Fuuto he tried to link the battle against Renn to anything they may have done before "Who knows maybe this will take us back to the beginning..."

He slid the cycle over as a wave sliced through the air, as detective and cycle slid across the ground the sharp wave cut straight through a building.

He threw his helmet up and looked over at Kenji who sheathed his sword and released his transformation.

"I have no choice but to attack you...since you know who I am."

"Why are you all bent on destroying Fuuto?" At that Kenji laughed "It's not just Fuuto we will destroy...but trust me when I say there is a method to our madness."

Shotaro got a call at that second, not taking his eyes of Kenji he moved his phone to his ear "Philip, what is it?"

"I'm guessing you found Kenji already? I did the search you asked, seems like Renn and Kenji's memories came from the same source along with over 20 others."

"Twenty!" **SABER! **"Henshin!" As Kenji ran towards Shotaro he pulled his sword out, the slash he made in the air exploded in gold bits that fused with him to create his rider form.

Shotaro rolled away as Saber slashed at him "His sword can launch powerful shockwaves, be careful!"

Shotaro hung up "I got it..." As he took out his driver and equipped it, Saber turned around "Not fast enough!"

The gold rider dashed towards Shotaro and kicked his arm, knocking the Joker memory away, as he leapt after it, Shotaro spun away and quickly took another one out "The situation best calls for this one."

**METAL! **Philip nodded "Good choice." **CYCLONE! **"Henshin!"

**METAL! CYCLONE! **The silver and green rider armed the Metal Shaft and swung it, shooting an air blade that collided with Saber who fell and rolled across the ground before whipping around.

"So you expected me to try and take the Joker memory."

W shrugged "Sure, let's go with that!" W swung several more times while spinning shooting more waves at Saber who leapt to avoid them and sliced through them with his blade.

Back at the police station Akiko was telling Ryu about the information that Philip recently acquired "Twenty more memories? Where are they all coming from?"

Renn said nothing once again "Philip also figured out that Kenji has the Saber Memory and that he and Renn are part of the Prime Alpha group."

Renn looked up "What? How did...there is no possible way you could have figured anything out about Prime Alpha!"

"So out of all the twenty or so of you...you, Kenji and a few others formed a group to destroy Fuuto...is there some kind of competition between all of you?"

The jailed man turned away from Ryu "You don't need to know anything, you wouldn't understand even if I told you."

Ryu nodded "I don't care about what you are doing, I want to know where you got the memories from and if you won't tell me anything, I'll pay your friends a visit."

"You'll never find them!" Renn yelled, Ryu turned and left with Akiko. He believed he had all he needed to find the Prime Alpha group.

Saber flipped away as W's Metal Shaft crashed into the ground where he stood releasing a torrent of wind. Saber was flipped by the force but landed on his feet "You want this memory back that badly?"

"No, that is just half the prize, I want your memory so you can stop threatening the people of Fuuto!"

As they ran towards each other the RevolGarry drove it, making a tight turn and striking Saber with the back end, it opened up and Accel jumped out hitting the ground followed by Akiko "Shotaro! We have something!"

"_Is it about Prime Alpha?" _Philip asked, Accel nodded while W looked around at everyone, Shotaro's confused voice got their attention "What is Prime Alpha?"

Saber stood up and Accel turned to the rider "The group that Kenji and Renn come from, Prime and Alpha both have to do with first, so what would be the first things you can think of as the first rider?"

"What does that have to..." the he thought about the first time they became W, back in that secret base, along with the events of Begin's Night "...could they really be back there?"

Saber ran towards them "You'll never find them!" and his blade hit Accel's, he pushed past the red rider and at W who quickly brought the pole up to block the hit, as he was pushed back Accel moved in and struck Saber from the side knocking him over.

"These guys have quite the obsession with us...specifically you Hidari. No doubt they'll use things from your past to the best of their ability...remember where we fought Altair was also where you fought the T-Rex Dopant correct? On top of those same buildings."

"You read my case files!" As W angrily approached Accel Saber got up "Don't ignore me!" **SABER! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **"Saber Divide!" The golden blade grew longer and he swung it, the attack exploded against both riders and threw them back, it also flipped the RevolGarry.

Akiko dove out from behind the machine as it fell "Where is that secret base!" Accel yelled as he stood.

W gave him the offshore location and Accel ran off before transforming into his bike form and shooting off. "He is going to need the HardSplasher..."

"_Not really, I think the Prime Alpha will figure out he is coming and escape...he'll catch them." _W turned back to Saber and prepared to re-engage him.

"Go W!" Akiko yelled while jumping.

Shirogane turned "We've been compromised, move out!" Oonuki fell over in his seat while Nagi shot up and opened the bunker that held their escape ship.

"This does not end here!"

* * *

_So to summarize Accel is closing in on the Prime Alpha while W continues battling Saber woo more epic fights await as the riders deal with the Prime Alpha..._


	4. S is Sharp : The Prime Alpha

_Woo, i'm on a writing storm! :D_

* * *

**Kamen Rider W  
****A to Z / Riders Emerge  
****Chapter 4 – S is Sharp / The Prime Alpha**

W spun his staff furiously, a twister shot out towards Saber who cleanly sliced through it and blasted W back, as he hit the ground he took out another memory "Beating him at his own game isn't working..." **LUNA! **_"Obviously not."_

**LUNA! METAL! **Saber ran at them, W swung the staff wide, Saber jumped not noticing the staff bend and then whip straight into him with extreme force tossing him at an odd angle to the ground.

As he landed W used the Metal Shaft to leverage himself and pole-vault over to the fallen rider who rolled back to his feet and countered the shaft with his blade once again.

"You aren't as strong as you let on Kenji..." Shotaro stated. Kenji slashed the rider away, the blade began glowing and he swung back, a yellow explosion against W's chest threw the rider back, hitting a building and then falling on his face.

"I am strong! This memory is better than yours!" W stood up and spun the Metal Shaft before swinging a stretching end over at Saber.

The armed rider jumped the whip then flipped in the air as it doubled-back. He slashed the opposite end as it shot at him and landed with his back to W. He spun around launching a massive horizontal slice at W who quickly jumped it, as the attack cut through the building behind W, Saber launched into the air and punched W in the chest.

The rider countered by kicking Saber in the side, throwing him away, as they fell W whipped the shaft and the end struck Saber's back forming cracks on the upper body armor of the rider.

He hit the ground and W landed on his back before kicking off and trying to sweep him up with the shaft-whip. Saber rolled aside and got up as another strike whipped his side then lower body.

He ran at W and flipped over and attack before bringing his sword's hilt into W's shoulder then whipping around and slashing the rider from opposite shoulder to side. Sparks exploded from W and he fell back, but not before snatching the Joker memory back.

Accel shot through the city, weaving past cars and people at extreme speeds as he approached the shore. "I need to be fast..."

Oonuki threw the last crate onto the ship and it revved up and shot out as he threw himself onto it. "That was too close Shirogane!"

Nagi just laughed at him before being struck upside the head.

**ENGINE! JET! **Accel's boosters fired out and the bike shot towards the shore before lifting one wheel and launching over the sea "There!" he noticed the ship and directed himself towards it.

Shirogane looked up to see the red bolt "Shit! Nagi!" Accel crashed into the ship throwing Oonuki over the side into the sea.

Saber and W stood facing each other _"We need to end this Shotaro...before he gets too strong for us."_

"I know..." Saber moved in but changed directions and ran behind W, he moved in from behind and kicked them into the air before jumping after them and slashing them away, they spun in the air and landed against a building before kicking off it and swinging the shaft, hitting Saber with the body and throwing him to the ground.

Akiko jumped as she noticed the rider crash near her "See! You're no match for the real thing!"

W landed near him as he stood up and charged **SABER! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **"Again? That isn't too smart!"

He swung the lengthened blade at a mighty angle, W dove aside as it cut clean through a building causing both halves to fall apart.

The blade, still glowing and long came back towards W _"He is keeping the Maximum Drive going..."_

W took the blade's end and staggered back and fell to the ground as Saber swung it back "I'm going to rip you in half like you should be!"

**LUNA! TRIGGER! **W rolled over, silver side replaced by the blue form and many shots exploding out of the Trigger Magnum arching and shooting into Saber's chest, he was thrown high into the air and hit the ground with the chest armor smoking.

W got up aiming his weapon as Saber struggled to get up, his chest armor breaking and falling off "You are quick to the draw...but it isn't enough to stop all of us."

Accel got up and faced a man in a business suit with sunglasses and gray hair "Detective Terui Ryu...I didn't expect to meet you this way...I am Shirogane, leader of Prime Alpha."

Accel pointed his blade at him "You are coming with me...all of you, Prime Alpha is done!"

"Not yet, detective!" A younger man yelled as he pulled out his memory **PRESSURE! **Assuming a blue form he forced both hands out, the water around the ship exploded and Accel was thrown over the side and skipping over the ocean before sinking into it.

Oonuki landed on the deck hard, groaning he stood, Shirogane nodded at Nagi "Well done! Let's move!"

Saber pointed at W "You are something...but my fall won't be the end!" W nodded "I know that!"

**SABER! MAX- **The drive began sparking and the armor also as the blade began glowing again "Not going to work!" W yelled before taking the Trigger memory and inserting it into the Trigger Magnum "Now...count up your crimes!"

**TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **"Trigger! Full Burst!" Saber held out the blade as it shot straight out to stab into W but the blasts from the Trigger Magnum joined together and shot as one massive beam into the blade, shattering it as it forced itself closer to Saber before branching out again and colliding with Saber all around before exploding fiercely.

Kenji was thrown back and hit the ground hard while the Saber memory flew into the air and shattered, clearly from overuse of the Maximum Drive. As the pieces landed Kenji coughed and stopped struggling to stand.

"_Shotaro, we need to get to Terui." _W nodded "I know but we can't just leave Kenji here...Akiko!"

"What? You want me to carry him!" she yelled. W mounted on the HardBoilder as the back end was swapped, forming the HardTurbuler, as it flew over Akiko W yelled "Thanks for offering!"

"Where are we going now Shirogane?" Oonuki asked. Their leader just sighed "To our fallback point...it's just the three of us now but Prime Alpha will be victorious in the end!"

Ryu crawled up on the shore and turned "Damn it...how could I let myself be caught off guard like that..."

He looked up as the HardTurbuler flew by "Hidari! They've escaped westward!" he yelled.

"Terui?" He turned to look in the right direction and the hovercraft shot out "How many are there?"

"_I don't know but without Ryu this should just be reconnaissance, if they got him we shouldn't rush in, especially after the beating Saber gave us."_

"Should I do it now Shirogane?" Oonuki asked, his boss nodded "Yes, keep W away from here!"

He took out his memory "Much easier done than said..." he grinned.

"_Look out!" _Several missiles shot into the air and curved, they exploded around the HardTurbuler "What? They haven't hit the-"

"_They're being controlled! We need to move out of range!" _Several shot straight at them and hit the hovercraft knocking it away.

"Damn!" With that they turned and flew away "We have a general location, we'll be back..."

Oonuki released the transformation and laughed "Kenji did a good job at tiring them out...but they'll be coming back for a repeat performance."

"Not when Nagi is through with them...it is your turn after all." Shirogane commented.

Nagi nodded "This is going to be too easy."

Ryu watched as W landed before releasing his transformation, Shotaro ran over to Ryu "Hidari...what happened?"

"They've got someone who can launch homing missiles, we've got a general location but we couldn't reach them in our state...what happened to you?"

"The one named Nagi had the Pressure Memory, no doubt out at sea he is stronger, knocked me clear away from them."

Shotaro sighed "Kenji managed to do some damage to the buildings around where we were fighting...but not to the rest of the city like Renn so that is good. Anything from Akiko?"

Ryu turned and began walking away with Shotaro following "Yes, she got Kenji to the station...he is out cold though so we won't get anything from him for now."

Shotaro took his hat off and scratched his head "Damn, things really look bad for us now..."

Ryu turned to him "For now...but this won't be going on much longer."

* * *

_Now Ryu and Shotaro must plan a way to get to the Prime Alpha, but Nagi with the Pressure Memory is going to be their next headache_


	5. Traitorous P : Hidden Dopants

_So we got, A, S and P woohoo, also the real W series itself is only missing 6 letters from the alphabet: E, J, K, O, U and Z_

* * *

**Kamen Rider W  
****A to Z / Riders Emerge  
****Chapter 5 – Traitorous P / Hidden Dopants**

As Nagi returned to Fuuto from their new hiding place he got a call "Yeah?"

"Nagi, our boss just called, he isn't too happy with us loosing the Altair and Saber memories."

Sighing Nagi responded "So? It's not like the five of us are it! He's got a lot of people he can chew out right?"

"Yeah but WE started moving first, remember that."

Nagi hung up and shrugged, Oonuki is way too obedient. Whatever..."

Ryu thought about the encounter with Pressure, "He is clearly very strong...but if he comes to attack the city he has no chance away from water...he won't be able to blow me away this time."

Ryu stopped questioning Renn and turned to Kenji who just woke up less than an hour ago "We know where the Prime Alpha is hiding, no use keeping any information from me now."

Kenji shrugged "Maybe so but I'm not giving away the memories of my group or anyone else out there."

"What about the memories themselves, where did they come from? Who is this Shirogane and how did he acquire them?"

"Acquire what? His memory?" Ryu turned away from Kenji "The five of you...of the Prime Alpha...you aren't the head organization of the twenty or so of you...you are literally just a group."

"Well detective, you figured something out! Isn't that amazing?" Kenji began laughing, before Ryu could question him there was an explosion at the entrance and police officers ran to stop the intruder.

"Why would someone rescue you? You've lost your memories..." not waiting for an answer Ryu ran outside as a cop was thrown past him against a wall.

The blue rider was back, he pointed at Ryu "Detective! It's time for our rematch!"

**ACCEL! **"Hen...shin!" **ACCEL! **The red rider ran over to Pressure and kicked him upside the head before spinning furiously and slashing him multiple times with the Engine Blade. **ENGINE! JET! **A burning slash through the rider out of the building.

He got back to his feet and punched towards Accel, an orb of water shot out of his fist and exploded against Accel, throwing him to a wall within the station.

"As much as I'd like to fight you, I have people to visit in the cells."

Accel freed himself from the wall "Never! You fall here!" Pressure ran towards Accel and jumped over his attack before swinging his leg around, the force from the blow sent him skidding through another wall and outside.

Pressure destroyed the cell doors and Renn and Kenji ran out to meet him "Nagi? Why are you here?"

He punched both of them in the stomach and tore the drivers out from within their bodies **ALTAIR! SABER!**

"N-No!" Renn transformed into an eagle like mecha with bladed wings while Kenji transformed into a golden knight.

Pressure crushed the drivers "You are now in your true Dopant forms...have fun!" Pressure blew a hole clean through a wall and escaped while the Dopants exited the destroyed building and began wreaking havoc in the streets.

Accel got up as people ran screaming and turned to the Dopants "Renn and Kenji? But how!"

The RevolGarry drove up and pulled over, Philip jumped out "Philip?"

"I had a feeling this might happen...the memory bits I've been researching seem to be filled with compression data, forcing the Dopant-self of the users deep inside."

"Pressure was just here, he must have done this." Accel added.

"Shotaro! Ready?" Philip yelled before the Fang Memory jumped into his hand. **FANG! **"Always, these Dopants...we'll stop them!" **JOKER! **"Henshin!" they yelled.

**FANG! JOKER! **The white and black rider ran, jumped and tackled the Saber Dopant to the floor while Accel turned his attention to the bird tearing through buildings.

**ENGINE! ELECTRIC! **"Take this!" the bolts shot from his blade into the mecha, as sparks exploded from the creature it shot down towards him. He jumped back and grabbed onto one of the bladed wings as it flew over.

W kicked Saber away then dove aside as it tried to slash him **ARM FANG! **W swung it's arm connecting with the golden blade and pulling it away before spinning around and kicking the Dopant back.

As it tried to punch W, the rider leaped over him and swung the arm fang out, cutting across the armed villain's back.

Retrieving it's blade the Dopant launched a powerful energy wave that carried W away and into a building.

With the added weight on one wing, Altair's flight was thrown off and along with Accel they crashed into an office building through a window, Accel rolled across the floor, he heaved the Engine Blade back up as Altair slammed into a wall.

**ENGINE! JET! **He ran at the bird as it flapped it's wings and shot the fourteen blades out, he slashed his weapon releasing a fire wave that burnt away most of the blades and then burned into Altair.

The monster screeched and tore from the wall, striking Accel with it's legs as it flew by. He was thrown back out the window, as he fell he transformed to Bike Mode, he landed and drove off with the bird in pursuit.

W flipped away again as another slash came from Saber, the rider launched into the air and struck the Fang memory twice **SHOULDER FANG! **He landed in front of Saber and slashed him with the arm fang before taking the shoulder fang out, whipping around and slashing Saber across the chest.

As the Dopant fell back W jumped and placed both feet against it's chest, kicking off, causing the monster to fall to the floor.

"Shotaro, I hate to tell you this..." _"What is it Philip?"_

As the Saber Dopant got back up the Fang memory horn was pushed three times **FANG! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Saber swung at them as they jumped into the air for a powerful roundhouse kick "Fang Streiser!" They spun as the image of Fang appeared before kicking Saber, the Dopant flew through the air and landed away, roaring before exploding.

W stood back up and dusted his hands staring at the flames.

Altair screeched again "Now!" Accel got up on one wheel then launched into the air as the bird descended, he changed back to Rider Mode while turning around **ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **And swung the Engine Blade wide, launching a red A that dug into Altair then exploded.

Accel landed and skidded several blocks down the street before stopping. "Despair is waiting for you on the other side of the finish line..."

"_What was that all about Philip?" _"Can't you see Shotaro? Right in front of you..." W continued staring at the flames.

"_I don't see anything Philip." _Accel walked by them and then his form broke away "Exactly...Hidari...there are no criminals and no memories because this was a mutation, not a transformation."

"_Then...we just...killed people?" _W faded to gray scale then broke away "If I had told him, he would've resisted, which is what Nagi would've wanted."

Ryu nodded "He couldn't risk Renn and Kenji talking...it was my fault for not stopping him...but the Pressure Memory is strong."

"We'll deal with it..."

Philip turned to leave and Ryu looked away "Damn it."

Nagi stood in the dark before his master "So Nagi...you've permanently gotten rid of Renn and Kenji...serves them right for failing us..."

"Of course...now I will show you what I can do with one of your best memories!" Nagi turned and left.

In the silent grounds of the Sonozaki residence, Ryubee sat at the table looking outside "Altair...Saber...Pressure..." he began laughing "So he mastered his crafting ability? Impressive..."

He stood up as Wakana walked in "Father...what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I'm going to visit an old...friend of mine...make sure no one moves while I'm away, I want to see how this turns out..."

She nodded as he walked past her and left "Yes, father..."

* * *

_Yes, finally got the Sonozaki's involved, I wanted to just keep it my main villain but I might need the Sonozaki family as I go soooo yeah :D_


	6. Traitorous P : Heavy Pressure

_Not as long as I wanted it to be but it accomplishes what it has to... :D_**  


* * *

**

**Kamen Rider W  
****A to Z / Riders Emerge  
****Chapter 6 – Traitorous P / Heavy Pressure**

"That Nagi is going to pay..." Shotaro said through clenched teeth while Philip finished the look-up.

"The drivers are what is sealing the Dopant half of the users...no doubt the drivers are hidden within their bodies. Also there is a cave off the shore down behind some rock cliffs, no doubt that is where they are and where they were firing from, pretty secluded place."

Shotaro nodded "Alright, I'm going after the Prime Alpha, this time they aren't going to blow me away."

"What about Nagi? He'll be looking for you." Shotaro turned "I'll handle him."

He walked outside and nodded at Ryu, the two mounted their cycles and drove off "Nagi will appear, he'll probably destroy some part of the city to redirect us."

"So do we split up or go after him together?" Ryu asked. Shotaro turned "If we get close to their base he'll come after us, we get him then."

As he said that they heard an explosion "We're bringing him to the shore, he is stronger near the sea."

"Exactly, so he'll get cocky, we'll be able to outmaneuver him."

As they neared the shore-side, Nagi dropped from a building and landed in front of them, they swerved and avoided him before jumping off. "You two...not interested in fighting me eh?"

"Now we are." Ryu stated **ACCEL! **Shotaro pulled out the Joker memory "Ready Philip?" **CYCLONE! **"That answers that..." **JOKER!**

"Hen...shin!" **ACCEL! **"Henshin!" **CYCLONE! JOKER!**

Nagi shrugged "Odd strategy...whatever." he took out his memory **PRESSURE! **"This is it! The Prime Alpha won't fall to you! Henshin!" **PRESSURE!**

A torrent of water exploded from below him, after it passed he was transformed into his blue form, it began raining from the torrent, as soon as it stopped W dashed at him and tried to jump kick him but Pressure forced himself off the ground, it exploded below him and threw W away.

As he came back down he tried to chop Accel on the shoulder but the red rider dove aside and he struck the ground. Forming large cracks in a wide radius "Definitely a powerful memory...but it doesn't mean anything when an amateur uses it."

W got back up "Wait a second...didn't that crazy guy say the same thing to you?"

Accel ignored him and slashed at Pressure who grabbed the blade, Accel continued spinning and then released the blade, it sailed through the air with Pressure still holding on and impaled itself into a wall.

Pressure let go but W jumped up and kicked him in the stomach and into the wall, before spinning, his heel connected with Pressure's side and threw him away. He landed hard and W grabbed the Engine Blade freeing it from the wall.

He let go of the heavy weapon, Accel jumped and caught it before dashing towards Pressure who stood up and shook himself off before making a wide sweep kick.

Accel was caught by the force and thrown down on his back. Pressure leapt after him, Accel tried to slash him but the rider kicked the sword away before grabbing Accel by the neck and throwing him up.

He jumped after him and kicked him away as W ran in. While Pressure fell back down W jumped and tackled him, as they rolled, W threw his enemy over before getting up to kick the rider as he struggled to stand, knocking him down on his side again.

"_Shotaro! Look out!" _Pressure got up and slammed the ground with his fist, seismic waves radiated from the point and threw W up. Pressure launched his fist releasing an orb of water that sailed into W.

Accel got up as W landed near him "He is strong...he has those water attacks and apparently can cause some effective earthquakes."

W stood and nodded "We'll be able to get him..." Shotaro stated before running towards the enemy.

Accel followed shortly, they split up attempting to come after Pressure from both sides. He laughed "Nice try!" He delivered a powerful hook towards W that launched a wave of water, it collided with W and swept him back.

He turned to hook Accel, whose feet let out sparks as he skidded across the ground slashing Pressure from side to shoulder, then back the opposite way before spinning and slashing him horizontally. A red A formed in the air as Pressure flew away, he spun in mid air and landed but W delivered a jumping roundhouse kick to his face and threw him to the floor again.

Pressure stood and shook himself off "You two...exactly what I was hoping for! Who else could defeat Altair and Saber, twice!" He took out his memory **PRESSURE! "**Not going to work!" **ENGINE! ELECTRIC!**

A surge from Accel's blade connected with Pressure who summoned a wall of water, the charge went through and still hit him, exploding and knocking him back.

W dashed at him, punching him with both fists in the chest." Pressure skidded across the ground before kneeling down. He jumped and landed forcefully, a crater formed lifting Accel and W off their feet. **PRESSURE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Heavy Pressure!" The blue rider ran towards the pair as they were falling back down and jumped into the space between them with his fists glowing, he punched each of them in the chest. There were two blue flashes and the rider duo tore through the air and landed in the ocean.

Pressure walked over to the shore, people around there began running and he laughed "This was too easy!" He turned and prepared to destroy the city.

The HardSplasher rescued Shotaro and Ryu "It worked...he thinks we're down for the count...I'll take this time to approach the Prime Alpha's base and find who was firing those missiles, and take him down...you handle Pressure when I give the word."

Ryu nodded "This is the ONLY time I will throw a fight, remember that Hidari."

Ryu decided to swim back while the HardSplasher took Shotaro towards the hidden base of the Prime Alpha.

"Someone is here..." a man whispered as the door was blown in followed by several Masquerade Dopants that exploded.

Terror walked in before reverting to Ryubee who looked up at the seated man "Well...it's amazing to see the work you've done with your precious GaiaMemories...wait what was it that you called them?"

"RiderMemories...complete with drivers anyone can use, of course I only recruited the most vile and corrupt to use my 26 memories...the work you've been doing was fun to watch but after Weather's fall I thought I should-"

Ryubee held up his hand "I understand, you wish to destroy Fuuto...to attain what is below this city...correct?"

The man nodded "You know what is down there aside from your precious Museum?"

Without answering the older man turned "Would you like to come by for a meal someday?"

Laughing the other man stood up "Of course Ryubee...of course!"

With that Sonozaki left "Have a good day Nagasawa Shingo-san..."

Shingo grinned "You as well..."

* * *

_Nagasawa Shingo is the man who created the RiderMemories and is somehow related to Sonozaki Ryubee, interesting...also they didn't defeat Pressure yes because of how they planned out the encounter, if I kept writing until Pressure's defeat, it'd be a little too long, I prefer 'bite-size' chapters unless they're climactic battles_


	7. The M is Violent : Double Knock Out

_I'm back! enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

**Kamen Rider W  
****A to Z / Riders Emerge  
****Chapter 7 – The M is Violent / Double Knock Out**

Ryu got back on his cycle and drove off in search of Pressure, "He shouldn't know we are still around and even if he does think we are alive, we wouldn't be in a good enough condition to strike back so quickly."

He noticed a building go down and quickly turned in that direction "Hidari, hurry up..."

Shirogane turned to Oonuki "Nagi says he defeated W _AND _Accel...I don't believe it...how could he have done it so quickly and easily."

"He couldn't have..." Oonuki trailed off and turned around "I'll be right back..."

He climbed the ladder to the secure location above their seaside cave, ringed by rough cliffs and a mountain to one side, he stands from here and fires on his enemies like he did to W when he neared their base.

He took out his memory "Oonuki? You think someone is coming?"

"I know someone is coming..."

Shotaro left the HardSplasher near by and climbed up the steep cliffs, he heard something and kept moving "Philip!" he whispered harshly into his phone "Shotaro? Are you there? Can I give Terui the word?"

"Yes...your look up on the Prime Alpha said five members right? So I'm dealing with two, y'know the memories they have right?"

"Not their leader, Shirogane but the only other man left behind, Oonuki has an explosive power that he can home in on you, remember last time? The thing is he is mostly distanced, close range is dangerous to him so keep that in mind."

Shotaro nodded "Yeah, this would be a better time for Fang Joker..."

With that Shotaro jumped over the rock side and landed in a small clearing, the man he was sure was Oonuki was holding his memory and staring at him "You..."

"Oonuki of the Prime Alpha...you should know who I am since your group is obsessed with everything as first-rate and hard-boiled as I am right?"

Oonuki realized they had been tricked, unfortunately it was too late to send anything out to Nagi.

Pressure stood ready to blow another building over **ENGINE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **He turned as an energy A blasted into him, it exploded and threw him into the building he was about to destroy, through a window and then through the wall of one room into another.

He got up to see Accel running towards him **ENGINE! JET! **"No freakin way!" he yelled.

He shielded himself as the burning blade slashed threw him and he flew through another few walls and hit the ground amongst more panicked people that took off.

"You tricked me..." Accel nodded as he approached "Amazingly Hidari was right...you are much too cocky and obsessed with your powerful memory to realize that you _can't _defeat us."

Pressure stood and forced out both his hands with palms opened, the force of the waves destroyed the entire room and smashed through several walls, including throwing Accel into the air, he landed his feet flat and skidded to a halt.

"Despair is your goal..." Pressure yelled and charged at Accel.

"So Oonuki? Gonna arm up and try and take me?" Shotaro asked, rather than answering Oonuki began looking around,

"Not here, not even you can fight in such a constricted place..."

"You're mad if you think I'm going to move somewhere else to fight you, just give me your memory and come quietly."

Just then an explosion went off and Shotaro turned around, Oonuki escaped back into the cave "Shit!"

In the cave which was smoking Oonuki ran across it as the crates of their supplies burned and jumped out into the sea as the ship with Shirogane at the helm passed by. Shotaro leapt out and the HardSplasher caught him, he noticed Oonuki stand and take out his memory "Now we can fight..." **MORTAR! **"Henshin!" He placed the memory in his driver then turned it fully 45 degrees **MORTAR!**

He began glowing and exploded, from the ash stood a dark red and brown rider with armor resembling Saber's silver armor except much darker and a cannon on his back.

"Mortar...damn it! Philip!" **CYCLONE! TRIGGER! **"Henshin!" As he placed the memories in Mortar leveled his cannon and fired several missiles that curved to surround the HardSplasher which dove while Shotaro jumped. The missiles exploded in the air below him.

**CYCLONE! TRIGGER! **W fired the air shots towards the fleeing ship, they exploded in the water lifting it up.

He landed on the resurfaced HardSplasher that sped up to get next to the enemy ship. "Don't get too close or you'll regret it!"

More missiles fired and exploded around W who struggled to maintain himself on the shaking vehicle before aiming and firing, destroying several missiles in the air between the ships.

"You can't defeat me with that weapon W! My firepower is superior!"

As W tried to take down all the missiles one shot into the water and came from behind, he turned around to blast it and all the other shots hit the HardSplasher and knocked it over, allowing the enemy ship to speed away.

"Maybe we should've come with Luna..." W got up and back on the HardSplasher as it righted itself _"If we wanted to hold him off maybe, but remember he is weak to close range..."_

W hit his head "We just discussed this..." Shotaro laughed to himself.

Mortar placed the cannon on his back and got down on one knee "Now that we are far enough..." the cannon fired again, the missiles curved and headed towards the stalled W.

He turned to see the arcing missiles and fired at them as the HardSplasher shot through the waters "It was definitely him that forced us away last time..."

Accel knocked one of Pressure's punches away before spinning and kicking him in the shoulder, pushing him to the side. He followed up by slashing Pressure's back, the blue rider turned and embedded his fist, encased in an orb of water, into Accel. The orb exploded and water shot out everywhere as Accel flew through the air, he managed to land on his feet but the force dragged him across the ground.

Pressure ran after him and jumped into the air before kicking out, a wave of pressure crushed the area around the rider and forced him down on his face.

As Pressure landed Accel got up "You sure like loosing eh detective?" Accel charged at him and shifted into bike mode, crashing into Pressure, driving both of them into another building.

As Pressure fell back, Accel's Gunner A drove in and attached to him, he opened fire on Pressure, from the explosion the rider was thrown out of the building via another wall and smashed into the side of a building outside before falling back to the street.

Accel stood up and readied the Engine blade "So you have one of those too eh?" Pressure laughed **PRESSURE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Heavy Pressure!" the blue rider's fists swelled with blue energy, one of the bolts moved from one hand into the other and he began running towards Accel.

"I'm not going to throw this fight..." **ENGINE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **Spinning the blade, Accel moved one of his legs back and bent his knees as Pressure approached.

Pressure jumped and moved his fist towards Accel, once in range he slashed the sword from his right up to the left, cutting straight into Pressure's fist, canceling out his Maximum Drive.

He brought the sword across again then leapt up and made a full 360 horizontal slash. Completing the mark he fell with his back to Pressure who was still in the air with a burning A engraved against him.

"Despair is waiting for you on the other side of the finish line..." Pressure began yelling before exploding.

"I think we are good Mortar..." Shirogane said as he turned the ship, Mortar turned "Yes..." he reverted to Oonuki and sat next to his boss "Where to now?"

"Perhaps to locate some of the loners and convince them to join the Prime Alpha...then-"

The HardSplasher surfaced and charged straight into the side of their ship, forcing both crafts onto the rocky shore and cliffs. Oonuki and Shirogane leapt out as their ship was crushed then exploded.

They turned as the RevolGarry crashed through the earth and parked near them, it opened and Philip stepped out as Shotaro left the HardSplasher behind "Well, we got you this time...and I'm sure Terui has taken care of Nagi by now."

Shirogane laughed "Don't think that this is the end for us...the Prime Alpha will never die..."

"Funny that your saying that when your comrade Nagi got rid of Renn and Kenji..." Philip countered.

Oonuki turned "Escape sir...I'll defeat them..."

Shirogane grinned "No worries Oonuki...this is the easy part..."

Ryu approached the fallen Nagi who was trying to reach the Pressure memory "I won't...become waste like Renn and Kenji!"

Ryu heaved the Engine Blade and slammed it on the Pressure memory, destroying it "Yes you will be..."

Nagi fell unconscious and the detective walked away.

* * *

_Not sure why I called this chapter as I did, only one enemy is defeated and not even by W...o.O  
Oh well, I just thought it'd be cool lol_

_So we are down to 2 enemies, Oonuki and Shirogane O.o_


	8. The M is Violent : Crushing Blow

_Here we continue with M :D  
No I don't own Kamen Rider, I didn't stop writing that cause I inherited the franchise geez_

* * *

**Kamen Rider W  
****A to Z / Riders Emerge  
****Chapter 8 – The M is Violent / Crushing Blow**

"Where did you all come from?" Shotaro asked.

Oonuki turned to him "It's a very short story...but I still wouldn't waste my time telling you..."

"I believe however...we'll become a bookmark...you'll need to reference us in the future to understand our...comrades..."

Philip looked at Shirogane "Future? So you've decided that you two will loose already?"

Shirogane smirked as Oonuki took out his memory **MORTAR! **"Have I? Doesn't matter..."

**FANG! **Philip looked at Shotaro who nodded **JOKER! **"Henshin!" they yelled while Oonuki laughed "Fang-Joker eh? Interesting...Henshin!"

**FANG! JOKER! MORTAR! **Philip transformed into the black and white rider while Shotaro fell and Oonuki exploded.

As W tried to kick Mortar the rider jumped away and began firing **SHOULDER FANG! **Pulling it out W jumped at the missiles, kicking off one before slashing through the others and air tackling Mortar back to the earth.

Shirogane grinned and turned around, as he walked away, Akiko who was in the RevolGarry told Ryu over the phone where he was headed.

"Got it chief..." Redirecting his course he drove down an opposite road headed for the leader of the Prime Alpha.

Mortar kicked W off, the rider flipped away and as soon as he landed took off in a circular pattern around Mortar. He leveled his cannon and fired, missiles flew in random directions destroying everything around him.

W held the fang at ready and charged straight toward Mortar, slicing through an attack before slashing the rider. An F resembling the Fang insignia flashed against Mortar's armor as W slashed him and he was thrown into the air.

He flipped and continued firing, all the missiles landed around W blowing him away.

As Mortar landed he began laughing "Fang-Joker...very skilled indeed, going after my close range weakness is wise but who knows better about their weaknesses than the very person?"

W threw the Shoulder fang in a random direction and dashed at Mortar again who threw the cannon in the air and shot his fist out, both riders crossed fists into each others chests.

While the F reappeared against Mortar, the black rider's fist exploded and W was sent skipping along the earth. Before Mortar could laugh the Shoulder Fang sliced right past him causing him to fall and miss catching his primary weapon.

W got up holding his chest _"Damn...I didn't expect that, did you Philip?"_

"I knew he could fight close range...but I didn't expect he would be able to use the Mortar powers that way...clearly his memory is advancing faster than Renn, Kenji or Nagi's."

Mortar got back up slowly and watched as the Shoulder Fang returned to W who began moving slowly towards him "Hm...that was clever...somehow I overlooked that pathetic little weapon."

He punched the floor causing a crack to form and travel to W before exploding and sending the rider into the air again "But I won't make the same mistake twice!"

W flipped and threw the Shoulder Fang before landing and striking the Fang memory once **ARM FANG!**

W ran at an angle towards Mortar who fired and destroyed the shoulder fang, W used the blade attached to his arm to slice through more missiles before reaching Mortar who swung out the cannon and struck the black and white rider.

At point blank he fired and W was blown back, his feet dragging and digging into the earth. He jumped out as Mortar laughed _"He is a lot smarter than we thought..."_

"I have an idea Shotaro." W took an attack stance and Shotaro laughed _"Any idea you have is worth listening to, let's do it."_

Mortar fired, W slashed and the missile exploded right in front of him "Now!" He took out the Mortar memory **MORTAR! **He loaded it into the side of his massive weapon **MORTAR! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Energy began to be gathered as W leapt out of the smoke **FANG! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **The rider entered his flying and spinning roundhouse kick as Mortar let loose a massive beam "Mortar Full Throttle!"

"Fang Streiser!" their kick connected with the beam, there was an explosion as some of the beam was forced in random directions, blowing up against the ground or in the air.

W fell down into the open RevolGarry that drove straight towards Mortar "What?" it barreled over him, knocking him aside and causing him to loose grip on his weapon.

It spun back around and opened, shooting W back out on his HardBoilder. **CYCLONE! JOKER! **"Now! Count up your crimes!" The front wheel rammed against Mortar throwing him back, the cycle whipped around quickly.

"How did you do that..." Mortar said weakly as he stood up.

"Thanks to Akiko for moving my body into the RevolGarry we did a quick swap out..." before Shotaro could continue the Philip half cut in _"Let's take him out, I can't hold on after that clash with his Maximum Drive."_

W nodded and shot towards Mortar who stomped the ground, explosions shot out but the HardBoilder sped past them then launched over Mortar,

W took out the Joker memory and placed it in the Maximum Slot before back-flipping off the airborne ride.

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **He got into his drop kick "Joker Extreme!" The rider split down the middle and both halves shot towards Mortar. One slam by one the halves collided with the black rider's chest before exploding.

W landed and quickly released the transformation as Oonuki flew over head, he hit the ground hard, the Mortar memory flew off and landed elsewhere.

Shotaro stood up breathing hard before falling down on his back "We need to get back to the agency...we can't back up Terui like this and no doubt he is tired from fighting Nagi..."

Akiko grabbed the Mortar memory and helped Shotaro back into the RevolGarry, Philip was sitting down inside also "I'll admit, I was a little reckless this time around...but we won..."

Akiko sat down and nodded "It was close...oh! I should contact Ryu-kun!"

Accel was blown away by another of his enemy's attacks and crashed through the corner of a building. He struggled to get up as his enemy shook his head, breaking out of his form Shirogane laughed "You can't win in this condition detective...I've had it with you...come back when you can provide a decent challenge, until then I'll be busy destroying the city to get what is rightfully mine."

He turned and left as Accel broke away, Ryu's phone began ringing but he passed out.

Nagasawa Shingo sat down looking at the screen, detailing the locations of his riders "Just when tension was building, the Prime Alpha made themselves known...now everyone is waiting to see how they do so they don't make the same mistakes..."

He glanced around, there were a few more groups but also, a few loners including two who he had entrusted some of his best RiderMemories to.

He checked his watch and grinned "I think I should take Sonozaki-sensei up on his offer and drop by..." he stood up and strolled out of the room, behind him stood a board with A through Z written out, the A, S, P and M were marked off.

* * *

_Truth be told, I am still trying to pick one of my 22 remaining memories for Shirogane...  
Anyway next 2 chapters will be the end of the Prime Alpha arc MAYBE_


	9. B is the Boss : To Destroy Fuuto

_2600 words! I did not want to make a chapter this long...or did I? Well I guess I got carried away with the fight scene, ENJOY PLZ_

* * *

**Kamen Rider W  
****A to Z / Riders Emerge  
****Chapter 9 – B is the Boss / To Destroy Fuuto**

Despite Akiko hitting him with her shoe and his body being exhausted Shotaro left to find Terui Ryu, and he was exactly where he should be.

"I sent him here to fight Shirogane...big mistake, should've just told him to back off." Shotaro approached the fallen detective, it was dark and drizzling as he helped the man up.

"Hidari, you screwed me over big time..." the hat wearing detective sighed "Apparently so...not sure what I was thinking...maybe that we'd take out Oonuki without many problems...I was wrong but we did defeat him and we got the Mortar memory, finally something in one piece since you _smashed _the Pressure memory."

Ryu laughed "You would've done the same thing."

As Shotaro drove with Ryu back to the agency he stopped after seeing someone on the street "Who is...Nagi?"

"I forgot to contact the department to pick him up...they were attacked by him by the way..."

Shotaro decided to ignore him like he ignore Oonuki and kept driving.

Shirogane gazed around, many people with umbrellas walked by him, he stared at the ground and grinned "Here..."

He took out his memory as someone came up to him "It's starting to rain pretty hard, you may-" before he could finish Shirogane rammed his elbow into the man and knocked him down before transforming.

Everyone turned away and ran as he blasted the street "I will be the one to stand above all the riders!"

Bandaged up and drinking coffee Shotaro sat in his chair sighing before Philip called him to look at a report "An entire block has been burned away?" he asked.

The TV showed a hole in the earth being blaster to grow larger and deeper "It must be Shirogane..."

Ryu nodded "He is very strong, much more than Renn or Nagi..."

Philip took out the Mortar memory that was slightly damaged but he was able to get a lot of information of it "Clearly...these memories are always growing...how? Something about them and possibly the drivers is...alive..."

Shotaro turned to him "Alive? Like conscious?"

Philip nodded, Ryu looked at the memory before turning away "Are we going to go? This will be our last battle against the Prime Alpha..."

The two looked at each other than back to Ryu "Alright, we don't know what to expect from Shirogane but you do, let's finish this!"

Outside in the rain Shirogane stood before the massive and deep incision he had made into the earth, the base was glowing "Something is under Fuuto...unfortunately with my group gone I'm going to have to dig up a much more direct way then just burning the city...on the other hand it will be all mine..."

A man walked up to Shirogane "So much for the Prime Alpha eh?"

Turning the leader grinned "You...you and your partners formed a group almost immediately after ours...well just like then you are late...the prize is mine!"

The man adjusted his sunglasses and grinned "Whatever you say...do my group a favor and DON'T kill W, or more specifically don't kill Shotaro...we need him..."

Shirogane began laughing "Whatever you say Koichiro Whatever you say..."

With that the other man left with a smirk.

The vicious leader took his memory out again as the RevolGarry made a powerful slide from the corner and shot towards him, he leapt above it, landing on one knee as it whipped around again and opened up.

Shotaro and Ryu jumped out to face Shirogane "You think that just cause you took care of the rest of my group doesn't mean you'll be able to defeat me...I'm light years ahead of my former subordinates which is _why _they were my subordinates from...day one..." he laughed at his own joke.

Shotaro pointed at him "You five...for destroying Fuuto and making the city cry must all pay...no matter what happens I'll see to it that you are brought down! For everyone! Even Renn and Kenji!"

"Oh, I had forgotten about those two...not my orders." to that Ryu took a step forward "Someone above you ordered Nagi to get rid of Renn and Kenji? Who is the real leader of the Prime Alpha?"

"I am!" Shirogane showed them his memory.

"Very well...let's finish this! Philip!" Back at the agency the Double Driver appeared and he took out his red memory "Of course.." **HEAT!**

Ryu and Shotaro did the same thing **ACCEL! METAL! **"Hen..." Shotaro arced his arm and Philip did the same in the opposite direction "Henshin!"

"...shin!" Ryu placed the red memory in his driver and revved the throttle **ACCEL! **While Shotaro placed both memories in and pushed the driver to opposite angles **HEAT! METAL!**

As they transformed Shirogane took out a pistol and clicked his memory **BLASTER! **He placed it in the gun and aimed it at himself "Henshin..." he fired and the bullet flew through him **BLASTER! **It began spinning around him quickly before shattering.

From the smoke the armed rider aimed his gun at the dual riders. "What the-" W looked at the rider then back to Accel.

"You didn't think all twenty-six of us were designed after JUST W right?" Shirogane's transformed state looked like a rust version of Accel with black bands from the black shoulder pads running along the body and the side of the legs.

His helmet was the only different part as it seemed like a blue visor with two antennae sticking out at angles. There was also a B on the side of one of his arms and on his pistol.

He shot at them, like a Luna bullet it swung around from behind, W turned and rammed the blast with his Metal Shaft while Accel ran at Blaster with his Engine Blade and slashed at the rider.

He jumped away quickly then back and kicked Accel away before shooting at W who spun the Metal Shaft, creating sparks and deflecting many of the shots.

Blaster leapt and hit the side of a building, firing from above, Accel ran past the bullets ignoring any that exploded against his armor while W jumped up to the roof of his building, he turned to see how deep and wide the hole Shirogane made, expanded.

"Wow...he was busy, that is for sure..." _"Shotaro!" _Several shots hit the rider and threw him over.

Accel ran up the building and slashed at Blaster who caught the sword and fired into Accel's chest at point blank, the rider crashed into the earth on his back.

W swung his staff and a fireball shot out and hit Blaster, forcing him into the wall, W jumped into the air and flipped over to hit Blaster but was met by more shots from his weapon and fell back down to the street as Accel tore himself from the ground.

Blaster did the same and landed down on the street as the red rider turned to him **ENGINE! STEAM! **The smoke cloud shot out to Blaster who shielded himself "Pathetic!" W came in from behind and struck Blaster with one end of the flaming shaft before spinning around to hit him with the other side.

As he stumbled Accel came through the fading steam and slashed him straight on causing him to stumble back again.

Blaster fired at Accel who covered himself with his weapon before turning around to kick W's shaft away, he spun around into another kick that connected with the side of W's head and knocked him down.

Accel moved forward and slashed Blaster's side before jumping and kicking him away. Blaster caught himself and turned to fire at Accel, while he protected himself he was thrown back down again.

Blaster backed away, keeping an eye on both riders, W got up and shook his head so he fired at him, the blasts exploded against his side and he was flipped over.

He turned as Accel charged at him and ducked, the blade sliced into the building wall, Blaster sprang back up and brought his knee into Accel's face. As the rider moved back Blaster fired at him, pushing him back again before jumping and ramming both feet into the red rider's chest.

Blaster fell on his back and as he flipped to his feet W charged over and spun the Metal Shaft around, connecting with the back of Blaster's head.

As the rider gripped the injury he turned and fired on W who brought the shaft around to create a fire wall, Blaster jumped away and charged a shot that exploded into three bolts.

One dove into the earth while the other two headed towards W from opposite sides, he spun around with the staff sending two fireballs into the blasts, destroying them.

Accel got up "Hidari! He got me with that! Behind you!" As soon as he yelled that the last bolt tore out of the earth and caught W mid-turn hurling him towards Blaster who spun around and kicked the half and half rider back the way he came.

Accel turned to Blaster who aimed his weapon and fired several more shots, Accel took them all and brought his blade up **ENGINE! ELECTRIC! **Accel swung his weapon creating a charged wave that destroyed most of Blaster's shots and struck the rider.

The electrical force held him in place while stray shots hit Accel and threw him back again. He righted himself and charged in **ENGINE! JET! **He was given a powerful thrust by the energy shooting out of his blade and slashed through Blaster.

The rider exploded behind him, as he turned Blaster fell to one knee and turned, Accel jumped and tried to slash him as he turned but his enemy ran at him "How! I hit you!" Blaster ran below the wide aerial slash and turned to punch Accel in the back before jumping and kicking him away again.

W got back up and began spinning his shaft before hurling it, Blaster laughed as the weapon impaled itself in the ground near him.

Accel dove away as W tapped his memory **HEAT! **The shaft exploded, raining fire over Blaster, stunned by the attack he didn't see the riders return, jump and kick him in the chest, the force shoved him into a building wall, tearing easily into the building.

He got back up and took his memory out of his pistol, discarding it "Time to take it up a notch, he opened a panel on his arm as W regained his shaft and charged at him, followed by Accel.

**RAPID BLASTER! **A gun formed around one of his arms and he fired a rapid wave towards W who tried to spin the shaft but the many shots got through and exploded against him.

Accel jumped over him and slashed into Blaster once, twice, then spun to strike him again. As Blaster moved back he revved his gun arm and pushed it into Accel, there was an explosion from the impact and Accel flew and hit a wall before falling to his knees.

"_Shotaro...we outnumber him but overpowering him isn't working..." _W nodded as his right eye stopped blinking "I already know that...why do you think I did the thing with the staff? We need to get him when he isn't suspecting it...but with his new weapon..."

Accel got up "We have new weapons too...right Hidari?"

Shotaro thought for a second then remembered "It can work...right Philip? We need to decide which will be best for him though..."

"_Simple."_

"Silence!" Blaster yelled before pelting them with rounds, shooting both riders out of the building via next tears in the wall.

W rolled over and stood up before taking out one of his memories and tossing it over to Accel who removed the Engine memory from his blade.

W ran at Blaster and swung the shaft, a stream of fire shot out and burned the ground around Blaster as he dove away and fired towards the half and half rider.

**TRIGGER! **Accel yelled and swung his blade, countless burning red As shot out from the arc towards Blaster who turned in surprise "What is this!"

The As exploded all around him, several embedded themselves into him, the flaring explosions pushed him back while W jumped in and rammed one flaming end of his shaft straight into Blaster's chest "Reap what you sow!" the end exploded against his chest and he flew into the air before landing on his back.

Accel removed the Trigger memory and readied another as Blaster stood and fired on them. They dove away, as Accel rolled he prepared himself and ran at his gun wielding enemy **CYCLONE! **He swung the blade and a powerful wind disrupted all of Blaster's shots destroying them.

W ran in and began beating Blaster down with his shaft, switching it from hand to hand and spinning rapidly, delivering flaming strikes against the rider's upper body armor and face.

Accel arrived and made a powerful diagonal wind slash, sparks shot out from Blaster and he was literally blown back by the attack.

"Enough..." he took the memory out of his arm and held it as his driver appeared **BLASTER! **He pointed at the two of them and laughed "This ends NOW!"

**BLASTER! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **"Blast Flame!" Blaster swung around and delivered a powerful spin kick that let loose a flaming wave.

Accel moved in front of it to slash through it **CYCLONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **"No! Wait! Terui!" the attacks met and there was a chaotic explosion between them.

Accel blasted past W and into a building before the form broke away while Blaster stood grinning "One down, one to go..."

Blaster ran towards W who noticed he had rearmed his pistol **BLASTER! **He fired at W who dove into the remains of a building, the shots tore into it and he jumped over a ruined wall.

More shots destroyed it and he landed in front of Blaster, striking him powerfully and throwing him back. Blaster moved forward and punched W, throwing back, he landed near the discarded Engine memory and grabbed it _"Shotaro! What are you doing?"_

"Improvising! Ever heard of it!" **ENGINE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **He ran towards Blaster with his Engine powered Metal Shaft "Name...name...name...got it!"

Blaster fired on W, who swung the staff once then stepped forward through more shots "Engine Strike!" W's staff shot straight up making a vertical line across Blaster.

Three lines extended forming a silver E that exploded, Blaster lost grip of his weapon and fell back. "Impossible..."

W turned around removing the Engine memory and loading up his own **METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **"Nope not impossible...but quite close...honestly, I can't believe it even worked."

He heard Philip sighed as he held the staff in front of him, flaming torrents began shooting out of both ends "What Philip?" _"Nothing..."_

"Metal Branding!" W ran towards Blaster as he stood and brought the staff around diagonally to the ground, leaving a burning mark against Blaster, then he brought it around again horizontally and skidded to a stop with his back to Blaster.

"No! No! Gaaaaaa!" the rider exploded fiercely, ending the Prime Alpha.

* * *

_LOL the trading memories part :D  
Well they managed to defeat Blaster, so what is next?_

_Also I didn't notice this with the Prime Alpha but once I did I HAD to keep it going which is why I changed B from its original Burst to Blaster_

_AltAIR  
SabER  
PresSURE  
MortAR  
BlasTER_


	10. B is the Boss : The First End?

_Here is the end of the first arc, woo_

* * *

**Kamen Rider W  
****A to Z / Riders Emerge  
****Chapter 10 – B is the Boss / The First End?**

W helped Ryu stand up who returned the Cyclone Memory, "That was close...not the smartest move you've made eh?"

The other man walked past W, seeing Shirogane on the floor and his memory that exploded in midair. "It will take a lot of time to restore this area..."

W turned and walked towards the Prime Alpha's leader who coughed then began laughing "I'm not through with you..."

"You have nothing left...your memory has been destroyed, Nagi and Oonuki have been detained...surrender."

Shirogane brought both hands to his waist where the driver appeared, he tore it off and stood up laughing, W took a step back "Shit..."

"_This isn't good, he is assuming his Dopant form!"_

Shirogane morphed into an armed soldier with guns in both hands, his eyes flared as he began firing wildly. W and Ryu dove aside from the attack "I didn't see this coming..."

"_What if Nagi and Oonuki choose to do the same thing?" _W shook his head and Shotaro's voice stated "None of them wanted to die, Renn and Kenji were forced."

The Blaster Dopant leapt into the air and rained more shots on W's location, he dove aside, swapping his memories **LUNA! METAL! **His staff shot out, flailing around to deflect the countless shots before hitting the Blaster Dopant.

It crashed back into the ground and roared at the rider before opening fire again "He has really lost all sense..." W began spinning, whipping the shaft around creating a defensive coil.

He jumped and swung out, the Metal Shaft-whip shot away and slammed into Blaster's side before constricting him, he was lifted off the ground and into a building before the shaft retracted to W.

Ryu ran next to W, the rider turned to him "Well Terui, we might need your help keeping him steady."

"Way ahead of you Hidari..." **ACCEL! **Blaster tore out of the building and flew towards them, his arms were caught by Accel, who kept him at bay, the monster was pushing the rider, his feet sparking and dragging through the earth.

Accel swung the Dopant around and threw it elsewhere, it hit the ground hard then rolled back to it's feet and began firing on them again.

**ENGINE! ELECTRIC! **Accel forced his sword forward, the electrical discharge caught most of the bullets, W circle around Accel and Blaster before jumping and kicking the monster in the back.

It turned around and tried to hit W with its guns but the rider defended with his shaft then pushed Blaster away before jump kicking him in the face.

Accel ran and jumped before shifting into bike mode and rammed his front lifted wheel against Blaster's side.

He swerved around as the monster flew, W jumped on Accel and stood, they sped towards the Dopant that decided to fly away rather than fight them.

"_Maybe he is still looking for whatever it-" _Philip didn't finish because the monster shot into the crater it made with the riders trailing him.

"Now is a better time than never!" W jumped off Accel who switched back to rider form and grabbed Blaster, the two fell to the bast of the crater which was glowing, Accel rolled over and threw the enemy against the rock wall before standing up.

**ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **Blaster roared and fired at Accel who began giving off fierce orange flames, he swung his fist then jump kicked, burning away many of Blaster's attacks, he ignored the ones that hit him and turned to the Dopant "Time to break through..."

He ran at Blaster and jumped, he performed his aerial Accel Glanzer, leaving a glowing red tread mark in the air that travelled through Blaster and slammed the beast against the wall.

W fell in and loaded his memory into his shaft **METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **He began spinning around and forming glowing rings with his weapon "Metal Illusion!" the rings shot into Blaster, exploding against the monster and dropping it to it's knees.

W back-flipped and landed on Bike Accel that drove straight up the wall and out of the hole as Blaster exploded causing the crater he made to collapse on itself.

As they landed outside, the rain had finally stopped and the two released their forms "We're done with them now..." Shotaro said lowly.

"True, but that was just five...twenty-one to go..." Ryu and Shotaro turned and returned to the RevolGarry, victorious for now.

Back at the agency, Shotaro sat on his chair while Akiko applied more bandages "These are the one thing we should definitely stock up on, especially for someone as half-boiled as you..."

He tried to say something but gripped his arm instead "Fight after fight...not good for us...or me, rather..." he continued typing, ignoring Akiko's rants.

"_We managed to discover new GaiaMemories that Philip is almost 100% sure are called RiderMemories, while we defeated the five members of the Prime Alpha, something tells me we will face stronger enemies. Also Shirogane was never the leader of these twenty-six enemies, just his group that were reporting to a higher authority, whoever that is, he is bound to have one of these RiderMemories as well..."_

In his office Terui Ryu sat thinking about the enemy riders they defeated "RiderMemories...they said so themselves, each of them got a RiderMemory, the real question is...who created these memories, and where is he..."

As the Sonozaki family ate, Ryubee grinned before looking up "Nagasawa Shingo-san...you couldn't have picked a better time to drop by..."

The man sat at the table across from Wakana who looked at her father "Who is this?"

"A former...student...of mine, he is very ambitious and has been behind the attacks on the city recently." Shingo nodded at that.

"Then again...I didn't tell them exactly what to do, just to get to the prize hidden beneath Fuuto...Shirogane was pretty close but he let himself be destroyed by the riders."

"I know...so what is your next strategy?" Shingo turned to Ryubee "Easy... to trust Fuuto's destruction to more competent riders...I have a few in mind who may be learning from the Prime Alpha's mistakes at this very moment..."

He began laughing and Ryubee nodded to him, Wakana looked from man to man _"What am I supposed to think? Or do?"_

"This is only the first end for the riders Sonozaki-sensei...only the first..."

* * *

_The alphabet stands at C D E F G H I J K L N O Q R T U V W X Y Z  
5 out of 26 are done, 3 of which are dead-dead o.o_

_I have another group done but I need to get some loners and the next group they will be dealing with, till then hasta_

_END?_


	11. The E is Loud : Powerful Screech

_Here we are A to Z / Riders Emerge PART 2  
I really want to stick a bit more to the show in a way I did in the first few chapters and believe I lost then regained late in PART 1 but thats just me  
without further ado, here we go_**

* * *

**

**Kamen Rider W  
****A to Z / Riders Emerge**

**Chapter 11 – The E is Loud / Powerful Screech**

It has been a couple of days since the end of the Prime Alpha, while three will never be seen again, Nagi and Oonuki have been jailed and questioned as much as possible. Initially refusing to cooperate, it has become much more difficult to even speak with them, Oonuki couldn't handle some unknown pains and wound up killing himself. In the Narumi Detective Agency, Philip has reached a conclusion.

"Like Nagi transforming Renn and Kenji and the code used to self-destruct the RiderMemories, I believe it is possible to cause physical pain from wherever the real _source _is, through the drivers."

"So, even though the memories are gone, they still suffer from the drivers? And whoever gave them the memories could kill them to keep them silent? Like with Oonuki?" Philip turned to Shotaro and nodded.

"There has to be a way to get the drivers out that would not result in them transforming into feral dopants."

With only Nagi alive, no one is allowed near him because that is when they begin feeling pain. Not being able to question Nagi, Shotaro must rely on whatever Philip can get from look-ups on the RiderMemories.

Meanwhile, Terui Ryu was at the hidden headquarters of the Prime Alpha, the first place they were stationed in was an abandoned building, little to his knowledge, it was here where Shotaro and Philip first became Double.

"They couldn't have taken everything to the cave..." he recalled the search at the Prime Alpha's second hideout that was completely burned out to hide where any of their supplies came from.

As he searched a man watched him from afar "I can already guess as to who is making their next move, might as well prepare for the inevitable."

He took his vibrating phone from his pocket and held it to his ear "Koichiro here...Shion? Yes ma'am...of course I remember that part of the plan...yes I'll go right now..." he hung up and turned before disappearing.

Shotaro slammed the door behind him as a shoe slammed into it "I'm going Akiko!" he adjusted his jacket and hat before turning to mount the HardBoilder "What kind of hard-boiled detective goes out to pick up groceries? Can't she see we're busy?"

He drove off thinking this to himself and wondering what was going to happen next, while the chapter with the Prime Alpha is all said and done, there were still 21 hidden enemies out there that needed to be stopped.

As he began browsing through the store he noticed a woman next to him watching what he was doing "Shopping isn't your thing, is it?"

"No...I'm a detective, I don't run these kinds of errands, honestly, I save lives." he grinned at her and she shook her head.

"Really? You aren't putting on some macho act right now are you?" Shotaro laughed for no apparent reason.

"Of course not, I've jailed many criminals in this city..."

"And you do this why?" he looked at her then snapped and pointed "Easy, to keep Fuuto's people from crying."

She raised an eyebrow then turned to walk away "Wait-" he looked back at the store _"Akiko's going to be really mad if I stay out too long...oh well..."_

Before he could follow his phone rang "Great, Philip, I'm in the-"

"The Mortar Memory just gave out some...or rather, received some kind of signal...I think another one is coming, another rider."

Shotaro nodded, hung up and ran outside, as soon as he turned, several circular waves that looked like ripples in ponds flew past him and into the store, blowing it up.

He threw himself to the ground and looked up to see a rider on the roof, it let out a scream and more waves flew towards him, he ducked behind a building as the ground exploded and took out his driver "Here we go again..." **JOKER!**

"_No need to act all worn out Shotaro, this is only number six!" _**CYCLONE!**

"Right...Henshin!" **CYCLONE! JOKER!**

The half and half rider jumped and kicked off the neighboring building walls before reaching the roof, directly across from where the other rider stood.

He launched through the air and was hit by more screeching blasts. The rider leapt off the roof and kicked him in mid air, both crashed to the ground below.

Double got back and and ran towards the new enemy, he spun and tried to kick it but the dark rider flipped over him, he turned to punch it and it grabbed his fist "Hey...didn't anyone ever teach you not to hit a lady?"

He looked up "What? You?" the rider swung him around and threw him, Double flipped around and landed on his feet, bending his knees before screeching to a halt.

As he began running towards her she screamed again, waves tore the ground they traveled over and crashed into Double, he held on then jumped and kicked his enemy in the face, knocking her aside.

She quickly turned around and held her arms out before screaming, rippling waves fired from her hands and exploded around Double _"Shotaro, be careful, these attacks are fast and hard to see! Keep moving!"_

Double nodded and took off as more blasts shot out towards the ground, he flipped towards her and missed a wide punch as she moved her head aside but launched his knee into her stomach and pushed her back before jumping and kicking her away again.

"You are tougher than you let on...then again, maybe it's just your partner."

"Who are you?" Philip asked, his respective eye of Double blinking, before she could say anything someone called out.

"Aya! Come back, you've played around enough!"

She turned then looked back at Double "No I haven't!" Double moved towards her and jumped, she flipped away as he landed, he swung around and took a kick to the face before she removed her memory **ECHO!**

"_Look out Shotaro!"_ "Right!" **ECHO! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **As Double flipped into the air the earth was pushed down as a wave left Echo and she screeched again, there was an explosion in the wide radius that also let loose a wave. Even though he was airborne, Double was carried and thrown elsewhere landing hard.

As he stood up Aya appeared from the smoke "Protecting the people so no one cries...how did someone like you ever defeat Shirogane and his cronies?"

A man appeared next to here "We are NEXT...and consider this our greeting Kamen Rider Double..."

Both disappeared into the smoke as Double stood up "NEXT?" _"Shotaro we should figure out a way to counter Echo, she is quick close up and distanced combat would be difficult with her invisible projectiles."_

"I'll go back right now." As Double broke away, Shotaro turned and quickly mounted his cycle.

"NEXT?" Shingo turned to Sonozaki Ryubee "Yes, NEXT, formed a while after the Prime Alpha, a really powerful group of four individuals led by a very worthy leader. NEXT has an interesting collection of RiderMemories. Not as violent as the Prime Alpha but certainly powerful in their own right."

"Will they be as laughable to watch as the Prime Alpha?"

Shingo grinned before taking a sip of his tea "Depends...I believe NEXT will do better...and leave it open for the coup de grâce..."

* * *

_Following up Prime Alpha is NEXT, makes sense right? Echo is the first female enemy rider and unlike the Prime Alpha's linear kill em all arc, NEXT will cross with several enemy riders that have no group (loners) and the "top group" that Shingo was just speaking of_

_Hope you all enjoy PART 2 of my story as it continues :D_


	12. The E is Loud : NEXT

_Sorry I disappeared for untold amounts of time, I remember when I used to only read on FF I wondered, why does it take so long for ppl to update chapters? i'll never do that? now i feel stupid, its called life and college and stuffs, oh well, here is delayed chapter 12 followed by just written chapters 13 and 14, enjoy_

_

* * *

_**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge**

**Chapter 12 – The E is Loud / NEXT**

"NEXT...something tells me this won't be as easy as the Prime Alpha..." Ryu turned around and Shotaro scratched his head _"The Prime Alpha weren't easy per-say..."_

"So Aya has the Echo RiderMemory and there is another man in NEXT, I'm going to find out whatever I can, you go and do whatever it is you do at this point."

"Don't say it like that Terui...besides I'm going to need your help to take out Echo, I can't get close and stay far at the same time!"

"You have Xtreme! Just use that!" Shotaro sighed "I know but...I'd rather avoid-"

"This isn't because she is female is it?" Shotaro looked back at Ryu and shook his head "No way! But...Xtreme? I didn't see you use Trial when Shirogane-"

"Possibly for the same reason you didn't use Xtreme and just stole my Engine Memory...regardless, I'll drop in if you really need me, but I have something from Prime Alpha's initial hideout that may lead somewhere, and while blasting all twenty-six riders one by one may lead us to eventual victory, I'm going to find the mastermind and end this as soon as!"

Meanwhile, NEXT was meeting, now that Double knew about them, they needed to figure out how to defeat the two-in-one Kamen Rider.

"Well Aya, you certainly proved he isn't as talented as we thought..." a man said.

"Of course remember with Mortar? He couldn't handle him from afar and had to get close, however I'm no slouch in hand to hand combat." before she could continue her partner looked at their boss.

"However, his memories are diverse, he'll find a way..."

"You are absolutely right, Tomoyuki, stay with Aya just in case...and Kajiwara, how goes your recon on the other detective?"

The first man who spoke turned to his boss and grinned "It goes well, Terui Ryu is powerful as Accel, but what happens when you even the playing field? If I can get him away from Double I can take him out on my own."

At the site of the final battle against Shirogane, Shotaro stared at the remains of the deep crater the Prime Alpha leader left behind. "He returned here, shortly before we put a stop to him. Whatever was down here he wanted one last chance at it rather than fall against us without seeing it."

"_What are you thinking Shotaro? To dig up whatever is down there?" _Shotaro scratched his head and thought "Well Philip, we could but this city has seen enough damage from the Prime Alpha, I don't want NEXT to continue the pattern and tear everything up."

"_I thought you'd say that...but don't worry, if we can find a close spot outside the city we may be able to dig beneath it to retrieve whatever they were after."_

Just then, something clicked "The cave, they couldn't have chosen that spot as their second base just to be closer to Fuuto or to be more hidden from us!"

"Thanks for the intel!" a scream came from behind and the ground around Shotaro exploded and he was thrown against a wall. "Damn it...you again...Aya..."

The Echo rider landed nearby "The Prime Alpha managed to elude us after they left their initial base of operations, but thanks to that little hint, NEXT will find that cave, and obtain true power."

Shotaro stood up just as the RevolGarry rounded the corner, making an extremely tight turn and ramming its backside into Echo who flies through the air and crashes in a building.

Shotaro jumps on as it drives away "That was a quick response Philip."

His partner however returns with _"I didn't dispatch the RevolGarry..." _it opens up and Accel in Bike Form shoots out "I'll handle Echo, Shotaro."

"I thought you were out searching for more clues at the-" Shotaro was cut off by Accel as he launched into the air and changed into rider form "My team is handling it, I had a feeling I would meet with one of NEXT if I was closer to you."

He crashed against the building just as Echo tore from the wall, he launched into a mid-air tackle and the two riders crashed through a 20th story window, tumbling into an office space. Many civilians stood and ran out yelling, throwing their papers into the air as the riders ready themselves for battle.

Echo let out a shrill scream, the waves were faster and decimated the office space, Accel crashed through a wall into a bigger, corner office. He stood as Echo rushed him and spun away before bringing the Engine Blade to bear against her back, slamming her against a wall.

She climbs up it and turns, swinging her fists, shooting the invisible energy balls into Accel who crashes through the same wall back into the general office space and into a computer.

He stands up and throws the remains of the monitor off him as Echo shoots towards him. **ENGINE! STEAM! **His sword shoots out a powerful steam vent that blows Echo away. As she struggles to regain her fitting in the scorching mist, Accel dashes through and delivers a powerful horizontal cut.

"_Damn, this one is faster than Double...I can't let him get me here, the rest of NEXT needs to know what I know."_ Echo thought to herself as she turned towards the approaching Accel.

Back in the ruined building that was the Prime Alpha's base of operations, an officer reports back to Mikio Jinno "Sir, we've found an abandoned file, we believe that it may be one of the few incriminating documents left by the group that was here."

As Jinno continued to scratch his back he took the file "Which sector was this found in...and is it all?"

"Sector D2 sir, all the way in the back, so far it's all that is intact or entirely legible, most other files are missing several pages, torn up or burned entirely."

Jinno placed the file in a briefcase with a handful of torn pages that still detail what could be relevant information. "Were is Terui Ryu? This is his operation."

"I'm sorry sir, last we heard was about 45 minutes ago...he may have been sidetracked into something else."

Jinno dismissed the officer and turned to his partner, Shun Makura "Take this briefcase to the division outside and see it returned to my office, I will remain here until Terui returns."

"Y-yes sir!" Makura takes the crucial documents and departs, not knowing that Kajiwara of NEXT is watching him and speaking on his cell, "Kikkawa...I think I got something..."

Shotaro gets off the RevolGarry and turns as high in one of the buildings there is a violent explosion, Echo is thrown out and crashes into the street. Accel leaps out after her but she delivers a powerful scream that slices into Accel.

He is forcibly spun in midair, and slams down on the ground elsewhere. "Philip, we've got to help!" He takes one of his memories out **TRIGGER!**

"_Of course we have to, Shotaro." **CYCLONE!**_

"Henshin!" **CYCLONE! TRIGGER!**

The blue and green rider arms his weapon and fires countless air bullets that collide with Echo as she stands. The blasts throw her off-balance, she turns and screams as Double charges up another shot and lets it loose, the powerful air shot slices through the air and Echo's echo. The NEXT rider is shocked and then blown across the ground into another wall.

"I can't believe that worked! I guess I'm smarter than I thought!" Shotaro exclaimed. Double quickly dashes towards the NEXT rider as she regains herself, she quickly grabs Double's incoming punch and spins him into the wall "Don't think that I can be taken down that easily!"

Philip laughed "Really?" Accel quickly slashed Echo's back and then kicked her in the side, knocking her away.

"Thanks for that." Double commented, Accel nodded as he spun his weapon around.

Echo held her hands out and screamed, invisible echo shots spread out and descended on the riders from all sides, Accel repeatedly spin-slashes to try to take them out while Double fires more shots, the echo blasts evade them and ram into the riders, slamming them against each other before Echo leaps and kicks them both to the floor.

**ECHO! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **"Air Slicing Echo!" The rider jumps in the air and screams, the glass in all the buildings cracks and shatters, followed by the concrete and steel buildings themselves, as the buildings explode and debris rains on the cracking street, the echo-sonic-waves reach Double and Accel, slashing them repeatedly before the riders explode and are forcibly transformed back into humans.

Echo fell to the ground and upon impact, her transformation failed as well "Fools...we are NEXT, don't expect to defeat us...so easily..."

Overlooking the battle, another member of NEXT grins, he lands in the rubble and picks up Aya "Overdid it eh? Even you must acknowledge that these two are worthy enemies..." he looks at the fallen heroes and shrugs "...to a degree."

Meanwhile, Makura falls to the ground alongside the rest of his group who were en rout to the Fuuto police headquarters "Why does this always happen to me..." as he closes his eyes, Kajiwara reverts to human form and pries the briefcase from Makura's hands.

"Kikkawa, I've got it...NEXT is on the road to victory...wait...Aya was almost defeated?"

"_Yes Kajiwara...almost defeated, she managed to level them both in the end...not enough power to kill them but they won't be able to face us so boldly next time...especially now that they know what we are truly capable of...leave a message with those officers...NEXT will not let interference go so easily..."_

Kajiwara returns his cell to his pocket then drops a note on one of the unconscious officers before turning and walking away from the ruined transport.


	13. Introducing J : The Incredible Sleuth

_Yeah...NEXT...I still really like that name for an organization, probably said something like that before but its cool, NEXT has four letters, four members XD_

_

* * *

_

**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge**

**Chapter 13 – Introducing J / The Incredible Sleuth**

"So you ALMOST had her?" Akiko asked Philip who sat at the table sighing "Yeah, I thought for sure we'd take her down this time, but just as I was about to warn Shotaro about the Maximum Drive she let us have it..."

"Not to mention, she destroyed almost a dozen buildings." Akiko turned to the couch were Terui Ryu lay then to bed were Shotaro slept "What do you think NEXT is going to do now? They know that Ryu and Shotaro are down for the count...we need to find a way to interfere with them now or else."

Philip knew the timing was desperate, Echo, or rather, Aya, knew about the Prime Alpha's second hideout now, and she knew almost exactly were the object that NEXT was seeking is located.

"We've got to check with Jinno at the police department, see if they find anything at the Prime Alpha's first hideout before we do anything else."

Akiko nodded and just as they turned to the door someone kicked it open, he had on an unzipped black jacket, a blue under shirt and a black cap that had a J on it as well as camouflage pants with many pockets. "Going down to the police station will do you both no good."

"Who are you?" Philip asked. The man looked up and grinned, he had short dark hair and eyes, his skin was slightly dark and while he was smiling, his eyes gave off a serious attitude.

"My name is Yuto Koichiro of the Royal Class, I have been dispatched by my superiors to aid you in your current crisis."

Philip gave the man a questioning look "Royal Class?" "Help! This is perfect! We really need the help!" Akiko cried while jumping up and down.

"Before you ask anymore questions, I'd like to tell you that I'm not just doing this out of good faith but my superiors have discovered that NEXT assaulted a caravan of police officers bringing back crucial documents from Prime Alpha's hideout. NEXT is now in possession of this important information in addition to everything that Aya or Echo knows. I am here to help you take back the information from NEXT agent-"

"Wait...how do you know who we are? Who NEXT and the Prime Alpha-" Koichiro held up his hand to stop Philip.

"All in due time Philip, anyway, the information is now in possession of Kujiwara, a powerful and dangerous force within NEXT, once Aya awakens, they will have all that they need to destroy not only Fuuto, but the world."

Philip pointed at Koichiro "You are one of them...one of the 26, but you are from a group we have never even heard of...the Royal Class."

Akiko looked at Philip then Koichiro then back again "So we are enemies but allies at the same time?"

"Regardless of what you may believe, you need me...I am a valuable addition to your team and understand you hard-boiled-"

"Half-boiled!" Akiko pointed out.

"Koichiro..." everyone turned to Shotaro who sat himself up on his bed "Shotaro!" Philip exclaimed.

"Koichiro...I may not know everything but I understand that you will help us defeat NEXT for now...I accept the help only because I can't face NEXT in my current condition."

The member of the Royal Class nodded "Very well...I'll only help until you are all better...Philip, follow me...and Terui Ryu, your officers are all accounted for and back at HQ, the injured ones were taken to the hospital, consider it a no-strings attached favor from my superiors."

After they left Terui turned towards the door "My research was right...the groups are all against each other and after the same thing...if everything that one document I have said was true...then this Royal Class may be able to deal with NEXT like they were nothing...so why don't they already?"

"_Unless, just like the Prime Alpha...they don't know where the object they are looking for is hidden."_

Kikkawa took the briefcase from Kajiwara and opened it, he looked at the torn and burnt papers, scanning them in part before withdrawing the manila folder with all the intact information. "This may be key...to our ultimate victory."

"Tomoyuki!" the other man entered the main chamber and bowed to Kikkawa "Aya has regained consciousness. Now is a better time than never, sir."

Kikkawa walked into Aya's room "Sir, I apologize for not entirely finishing Double and Accel, but I have some information, they believe-"

"That the spot that Shirogane fell is directly above our prize?"

Aya nodded slowly "Not directly, but close in the proximity, Shirogane gave everything for that last attempt at victory."

"He would've gotten it too if Double and Accel hadn't rooted out their second hiding spot...that cave..."

"If we cross it's location with were Shirogane was defeated, we might have the general area and depth as to where _it _is."

Tomoyuki entered the room and Kikkawa turned to him "As soon as Aya is fully healed, both of you go out and begin construction on the Drill Device." he tossed Tomoyuk the Drill Memory to command it "Don't fail me."

"So you are a detective of sorts?" Philip asked as he and Koichiro walked through the busy streets of Fuuto.

"Yes, I have my own ways of gathering information, thanks to funding from my superiors, it's never been easier to get what I want."

They walked into a vacant store, over the counter and into a back room were a man hiding his face with a hat and in a dark coat sat. "Jin!"

He looked up and took off his sunglasses "Koichiro...again? What is it..." Jin looked at Philip then back at Koichiro "What are you doing?"

"Jin...I know you have a majority of the competition rooted out...what with your...random strategies. I need to know if NEXT is moving."

"Why should I tell him?" Jin asked, while pointing at Philip.

"Because if I don't know, I can't stop NEXT and they'll get whatever it is you want." Philip stated. Jin looked back at Koichiro "Alright then..."

**DRILL! **Tomoyuki spun the Memory around and placed it into the prototype drill machine, it whirred to life as the great drill at the head of it began spinning, he stopped it then turned to the exoskeleton "I think this is done, there is no chance of Double or Accel being able to destroy the drill once it gets going...that is, unless something goes wrong with the main body or the wiring...Aya..."

She glared at her partner "Or if the drill head breaks upon hitting the city foundation." He laughed and went back to working on the drill mechanics.

Above them staring in from one of Warehouse 26's windows was Philip and Koichiro "Constructing a beast of a device down there aren't they?"

Philip nodded "They must know everything...it's now or never." As soon as Philip said that he gasped as Koichiro jumped down and landed near the man working on the drill head.

"You!" "Tomoyuki..." Koichiro leapt into the air and kicked the NEXT agent in the chest, he flew through the air and hit the warehouse wall before falling to the ground with a thud.

Philip landed next to Koichiro and Aya turned towards them "You are helping them! Traitor!"

"Last I checked, I am not a member of NEXT, but a member of the Royal Class, you would be smart to give me your RiderMemories now before I have to destroy you both!"

Aya took hers out "Never!"

Koichiro grinned "I thought you'd say that." He took out a two-memory driver like the one Shotaro and Philip use "Ready, Philip!"

"Wait are you...how do-" **ECHO! **"Henshin!"

"Just do what you usually do!" Koichiro yelled as a sonic wave exploded from Aya resulting in her transformed state.

**CYCLONE! **"Alright then!" Koichiro took his memory out from under his hat **JACK! **"Wreckin' time."

"Henshin!"** CYCLONE! JACK!**


	14. Introducing J : Jack not Joker?

_Heads up, this chapter is pretty short, I was thinking of lengthening it by having them fight another member of NEXT here, but then that would take away some key material from CHs 15 and 16, anyway here you go number 14_

_

* * *

_

**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge**

**Chapter 14 – Introducing J / Jack not Joker?**

The result of the transformation looked much like CycloneJoker but instead of a black and purple body it was more of a white and gold. In addition a long, spiral jousting lance appeared, the Jack-half grabbed it.

"How did you know this would work!" Philip's Cyclone-half asked. "Easy, have you ever played blackjack? Doesn't the Joker substitute itself as any card? Thus we, Jack, King and Queen can fuse with Cyclone, Heat or Luna with no effort, at all."

CycloneJack Double charged towards Echo and held the Jack lance out, penetrating the supersonic waves before stabbing Echo, there was a bright gold flash, from the resulting explosion Echo was dragged across the ground and through the warehouse wall.

Echo jumped up and spun around, "Look out Koichiro, she is letting loose invisible echo-shots!"

"Oh really?" holding the lance in the air, Double began spinning before being surrounded by a gold dust barrier, the echo-shots exploded against the barrier.

Double launched into the air and hurled the mighty lance towards Echo who shot into the air, the lance impaled in the ground with such strength that earth was forced up and surrounded Echo.

She screamed and the rocks exploded, having finished her attack she was wide open and a powerful punch from the Jack-half found its mark. There was a resulting aeroburst and Echo crashed into the ground.

The lance returned to CycloneJack "Nice use of those powers Philip."

"Koichiro, if you are this skilled then your superiors must be extremely powerful...why aren't they fighting NEXT?"

Echo screamed and the warehouse crumbled on top of Double.

"The Royal Class can't be moving already...they wouldn't dirty their hands so eagerly..."

Double tore out of the rubble, surrounded by an air shield "Mind switching your memory to complete my power Philip?"

**ECHO! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **The ground and surrounding warehouses exploded as air slicing supersonic waves tore through everything around Echo.

**LUNA! JACK! **The Cyclone-half changed to the golden Luna-half, the fully golden rider began glowing as the waves crashed against him and exploded.

Tomoyuki got out of the rubble and held his hand out, the rubble froze over and shattered revealing the still intact drill prototype. "Slightly damaged..." he turned as the smoke cleared to reveal SuperLunaJack Double, glowing like the sun.

"Tomoyuki! Help me with this guy! He is from the Royal Class!" Tomoyuki looked at the drill _"He is Royal Class...he can easily vaporize the drill...and his shining element will put me at a disadvantage...oh well...this is for the best of NEXT!"_

"Maybe...NEXT time...Aya." Tomoyuki held his hands out and shattered along with the drill, disappearing and leaving Echo to face Double.

Aya let loose another volley of her powerful shots, they exploded against Double who spun his lance around "Wow Koichiro...this power it...it reminds me of Xtreme..."

"Tch...not enough...we have to finish this...quickly!" **LUNA! JACK! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **Echo let out a final scream that destroyed the surrounding area even more.

"Lunatic Jack Attack!" Double split into four, all surrounding Echo, they shot out their lances that extended and pierced Echo. The lances retracted, leaving Echo with many glowing injuries. The four Doubles held the lances above their heads and jumped towards Echo delivering four-final strikes.

Echo exploded as the form broke away and Koichiro fell to the floor while Philip fell to his knees. He turned and saw the Echo RiderMemory spin in the air then crack and explode _"The power was so intense it tore that RiderMemory like it was nothing..."_

He spotted Aya who was laying on the floor, she began shimmering gold then dissolved into the air. "What the-"

Philip fell over "Damn...I can't stand up..." Philip blacked out.

At NEXT headquarters Tomoyuki finished construction on the drill's parts and was working to merge them together when Kikkawa approached him "Aya has been defeated...I trust you understand what that means."

Tomoyuki turned to Kikkawa "I'm next in line to face Double and Accel...and possibly the Royal Class eh?"

Kikkawa nodded "Don't fail like she did...or I will have no one to credit for the Drill's success."

As Kikkawa left Tomoyuki turned to the structure "I won't fail...my power is unmatchable..." he then thought of SuperLunaJack and became slightly nervous _"He can't attack me...not after wasting so much strength defeating Aya...I won't have to face that...I know I won't..."_

_

* * *

_

_SuperLunaJackDouble, yep, since Philip has access to Yellow / Gold, Red and Green, I thought to make the Royal Class of Jack, Queen and King each be able to match with one of the colors and talk about a brutal finisher getting impaled four times o.O_  
_Anyway, next chapters are gonna be cold, really cold, inside joke_  
_Regardless hope you continue to enjoy PART 2 of A to Z_


	15. The C is Cold: DeepFreeze

_Woo I'm in the zone! :D But I still don't own Kamen Rider XD_

_

* * *

_

**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge  
Chapter 15 – The C is Cold / Deep-freeze**

Terui Ryu finished straightening his jacket and turned to leave the Narumi Detective Agency when Akiko appeared and hit him with her sandal "It's still too soon for you to be wandering around chasing these fake riders!"

He turned to her "Maybe so...but NEXT assaulted my officers and got away with the only files that were recovered from The Prime Alpha that could lead us to the ringleader behind all this. Shotaro may feel good about himself going around and knocking down the riders one by one but I prefer to go-around method."

As he left Akiko turned to Shotaro who still slept then back to Terui "But...what do you plan to do? You don't know where NEXT is hiding, and even if you did, there are at least 2 or 3 of them still around! You'll be walking into a trap!"

Terui grinned as he opened the door "I planted a tracking device inside the briefcase with the documents, NEXT lead me right to them."

Back at the ruins of the warehouse, a man and a woman appeared, they walked through the rubble towards the fallen Philip and Koichiro. The man was very tall with long brown hair and was well dressed in suit and tie as if on his way to a very elegant party. The woman who followed was dressed more casually in a buttoned up green shirt and a long blue skirt. as a last touch she wore a red scarf around her neck. She had blonde hair that was much longer than the man's and blue eyes.

The man knelt down next to Koichiro and took the Jack Rider Memory, he examined it "Koichiro really overdid it, he didn't need to use this insane power to defeat Echo."

"Zennosuke, don't be so rude, he did a fine job...he isn't dead right?" the woman looked at Koichiro as Zennosuke turned him over.

"No movement so far...looks like he is sleeping...let's take him back to our place, Shion. We will watch his progress there." Zennosuke turned to look at Philip who was still laying flat on the ground.

"Should we transport him as well?" Shion asked, Zennosuke responded with a simple nod and picked up Koichiro as Shion moved over to Philip.

"So, Makura, looks like you and your colleagues will make full recoveries, though it will take a while." Jinno stated to his rookie colleague who slowly nodded.

"What happened exactly? Did you finish the search of the run down hideout? What about Terui?"

Jinno held a hand up "Slow down, no need to get excited. You were all ambushed by a new group of criminals, yes I finished my work, as for Terui, he is off checking a very important location."

"Is he going to retrieve the stolen documents?" Makura asked, his superior nodded.

Terui Ryu got off his motorcycle and turned to a building in a far corner of town "It can't be...a law firm?"

He walked inside to find that it was empty and amazingly clean. _"They were hiding right under our noses..."_

"Can I help you?" a man said from behind the officer.

As they stared at each other the stranger's eyebrows began to rise "You!"

Terui spun around completely and jumped away from the man "NEXT...I'm right aren't I? I found you..."

"NEXT agent Tomoyuki...currently given the task to defeat Kamen Riders Accel and Double...this is going to be easy." Tomoyuki took off his jacket and threw it away, as it flew through the air, the clothing froze and shattered upon hitting the floor.

Terui quickly put on his driver and took out his Gaia Memory **ACCEL! **"Hen!"

Tomoyuki took his out from his back pocket as well and grinned "Shin!" **CHILL! **"Henshin!" the NEXT agent yelled.

**ACCEL! CHILL! **As Terui transformed, Tomoyuki froze over and morphed before the ice broke away revealing his rider form. Once again looking like double but with the horizontal lines following a random pattern of blues and white and crystal-like armor over his chest with spikes from his shoulders.

Accel spun his engine blade and slashed towards Chill who dodged the attack and circled around Accel. The sword strike destroyed the door but a frosty kick from Chill hit Accel in the back. The shock threw the rider forward and he landed face down.

Accel shoots back to his feet and turns while loading spinning his engine blade again **ENGINE! STEAM! ** A hot jet shoots into Chill's crystal armor and blows him over the desks filled with filed papers that get spread everywhere. As the papers are blown around, Chill hits the back wall, he holds his hands out and ice blades shoot at Accel, cutting through him and tossing him out onto the street.

Chill bursts out of the wall, tearing a huge hole in it. He turns around to Kajiwara "What are you doing here?"

"Just watching...don't tell me I'm not allowed to see you get defeated." Chill shakes his head and turns away as Accel charges back into the building and tackles the rider, Accel rolls over into a crouched position before jumping up to his feet as Chill flips back up to face him.

As Kajiwara saunters away the two shoot at each other and begin trading blows, Accel delivers a powerful left hook into the side of Chill's face and knees him in the gut while Chill delivers two punches to Accel's chest before folding his arm back and chopping the side of Accel's head, knocking the rider over and into a wall.

Chill raises his arm and brings it down as a block of ice forms. He forces it into Accel and pushes the red rider through the wall.

He rolls over and stands before looking at the frost on his chest "Damn, this is cold..."

"If that is cold, you aren't going to like this!" Chill points into the air then down to Accel, countless ice spikes tear into the building and crash all around Accel, slashing through him, there is a big blast of sparks as Accel falls down on his back. Most of his red armor is now covered in ice. _"This is almost like fighting Weather...except he is somehow...stronger..."_

"This is the power of NEXT in its purest form...I can't be stopped Terui Ryu...the one with the Chill Rider Memory must be entirely cold...no feelings whatsoever. Why do you think it didn't really hurt at all to leave Aya to fall at the hands of that Philip character and Keichiro?"

Accel stood "You...traitorous-" the rider was cut off as Chill dashed forward and punched him in the face, throwing him through several desks that were torn by the force. More papers filled the air around them and wood splinters from the ceiling began raining down.

Chill began walking towards Accel as he used his sword to stand up "Here I was, thinking you would be a decent challenge...turns out I was wrong..."

"You don't know the half of it..." **CHILL! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **"Bone Chill." A powerful wind began to circle the riders, the entire room froze over almost instantly. Accel looked around, shocked, then his movements slowed and he froze in place _"This is new..."_

Chill jumped into the air and held both feet out before the wind swirled around him and began spinning him, he crashed into Accel whose form broke off. Terui Ryu flew out of the frozen building as it shattered and landed outside.

The officer lay on the street, he couldn't speak but his mind was working at an incredible pace _"I now know all that he can throw at me..." _Terui struggled to stand and laughed "Is that all you got?"

"Is that all I got? Look who is on the floor, on the brink of defeat!" Chill stood before Terui and put his arms across his chest "I've wasted enough time with you as it is!"

"Ready for round two?" beneath his mask, Tomoyuki clenched his teeth _"How could he be so cocky! I'll just blow him away again!"_

Meanwhile, in the ruined office behind them, Shotaro, who arrived recently looked at the mess of papers "If Terui is right about his bug still being here, then the briefcase should still be here as well..."

He glanced around and found a bunch of cases in a corner, he turned to see the blown out walls, and then began rubbing his arms "Why did it get so cold all of a sudden?" He looked outside and saw Terui, clearly battered transform back into Accel, he was facing another member of NEXT.

"Damn...he is getting all the action...but as he said, it is more important to track down the one behind this as soon as possible than taking out all 26 in the process. If someone did create all these Rider Memories they must have a fail-safe if their pawns decide to rise against them."

He began throwing the cases around before he found one that caught his eye, there was an A in the lower corner "A...Accel."

Shotaro quickly places it on one of the few unbroken tables and opens it "Empty..."

* * *

_Terui Ryu is smart...he knows how to do things in a clever fashion, lets see Tomoyuki get beaten senseless in the next chapter eh? :D_


	16. The C is Cold: Trial's ReDebut

_Here is another chapter! title is a hint hint to what's to come  
Anyway it has been forever since working on this and even longer since watching W so I completely forgot what Terui said after defeating his enemy with Trial's Machine Gun Spike so I just free-handed it  
On to Round 2  


* * *

_

**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge  
Chapter 16 – The C is Cold / Trial's Re-Debut**

Accel dashed at Chill who held his arms out, two large blades of ice shot forth again. Accel skidded and slid on the frozen street as the blades flew over him. He slid past Chill and kicked one of his legs out from under him. As the rider stumbled and fell Accel got up and spun around **ENGINE! ELECTRIC! **He swung the sword towards Chill in repetitive arcs, waves of lightning tore across the frozen ground, Chill moved aside in time to dodge one but the rapid electric surges were too quick for him and crashed into him.

As he fell back covered in static Accel jumped into the air and brought his mighty Engine Blade across Chill, there was a blast as the rider was temporarily airborne before crashing back into the road.

He got back up and reformed the ice blades, instead of throwing them they fused to his arms and he dashed forward, slashing madly at Accel along the way. Accel countered the attacks and managed to crack one, but instead of breaking off, the blade shattered and many crystals embedded themselves into Accel.

The rider was caught off guard and the second ice blade came around and cut across his chest. As he stumbled Chill, spun around and kicked Accel away, the rider held his hand out so it came into contact with the ground first. With a powerful push he flipped back and landed on his feet, still facing Chill.

"You think just because you've seen my attacks that you can best them? I still have more tricks! All this frost that is being formed around us as we fight is my weapon! The longer we struggle, the more likely you will lose..."

**ENGINE! STEAM! **The blade in Accel's hand began to warm up, he gave it a quick spin and shook his head "Believe what you will Tomoyuki...but NEXT will fall." **STEAM! STEAM! STEAM! **Accel's mighty weapon began to heat up and with a massive swing a fury of hot air shot out, the sudden heat cause the frost all around the melt quickly and form more steam and for.

As Chill struggled to spot Accel the rider ran in from behind and punched Chill in the back. The force caused him to take a few steps forward, "Y-you!" Accel jumped and brought his knee into the back of Chill's head. The man yelled in pain and fell to the floor.

Accel quickly jumps away as the NEXT rider slowly turns and raises one hand to point at the sky. He reaches for his most powerful memory as Chill screams "Dodge this!"

**TRIAL! **"Gladly." Accel's Trial Memory lights up red, then yellow, the rider follows suit before it hits blue, completely morphing Accel's appearance into Accel Trial Form.

Chill continues to yell as he points at Accel, once again a barrage of ice crystals rain down all around Accel, but now in Trial form he quickly and easily dodges every single one before running at Chill and kicking him in the chin. The force of the blow snaps the rider's head back and he is lifted off the ground and into the air.

In a quick follow-up, Accel jumps above Chill as he begins to fly through the air and clenches his hands together above his head before bringing them down on the rider's crystal armor which cracks. Chill shoots into the ground, there is a loud crash as a crater is formed.

Accel lands and turns to see Shotaro "Hidari?" quickly the other man shows him the empty briefcase. Accel turns as Chill gets up, angrier than ever

"What did you do with the documents, Tomoyuki?"

The agent's helmet glows and shatters, revealing Tomoyuki's face "I would never tell you, Terui Ryu...this was all a decoy to lure you here!"

"Damn it...Shotaro stand back."

"Wait! I'll contact Philip!" Accel prepares to attack again "No good...he is out cold according to Tomoyuki here...I can handle this."

Tomoyuki laughs as the helmet forms again and charges at Accel. The two enter into a fury of blows, which is actually Chill delivering ice punches to air as Accel Trial dodges them all easily before catching one and hitting Chill with a rising knee to the stomach. Beneath the mask Tomoyuki's mouth is wide open, as are his eyes.

Accel then goes into a flurry of punches before spinning countless times and kicking Chill away. As the rider flies over the road and into the wall of a building across the street Accel Trial cracks his knuckles "You have an impressive array of attacks but I now know the general idea...and coupled with my unmatchable speed...you won't be winning this battle any time soon."

Chill limped back onto the road "Yes I will! I'll freeze you solid!" Accel Trial noticed Chill take out his memory and quickly pulled his out and tapped it, starting the 10 second timer. He threw it into the air and dashed at Chill as he tapped his memory.

**CH- **The NEXT agent was face to face with Trial, whose leg came up to begin the uncountable kicks. **ILL! **Chill was battered as Trial's leg seemed to disappear and rapid shots were delivered into his chest and lower stomach. **MAX- **The kicks began to leave imprints of Ts _"It...it can't end like this!" _**IMUM- **Trial began to yell as he continued to kick the blue rider. **DR- **The crystal chest armor broke entirely and the last kicks began to hit Chill directly. **IVE!**

Accel Trial quickly caught his memory as he turned away from the battered enemy, with the glowing T behind him the memory sounded off **TRIAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **"9.7 seconds of despair...farewell..."

Chill exploded in blue flames, the memory flew through the air and landed on the floor smoking and severly cracked. Terui exited his Rider form and fell, exhausted from the two battles.

Shotaro approaches the memory "Wow...Terui you did quite a number on this one..."

The officer looked at Shotaro then the memory in his hand and finally back to the fallen Tomoyuki "NEXT is a lot stronger than the Prime Alpha...but what makes them worse is how smart their leader is...not so much the individual."

Shotaro helped Terui to his feet "What do you mean?"

"If I'm right, Tomoyuki didn't remove the bug from the briefcase or destroy it...if that proves to be the case then we can download it's information and find out where it's been...the place that it stopped the longest is the real NEXT headquarters."

"_Shotaro!" _The hat wearing half of double turned around and dropped Terui accidentally "Philip? Where are you?"

"_Long story...come meet me!" _Shotaro nodded and turned to help Terui up again "You can rest when we find Philip!"

Leaving the wrecked area, destroyed office and Tomoyuki behind, Shotaro helped Terui get on his bike then he got on the HardBoilder and the two drove off to find Philip.

Kajiwara turned to Kikkawa who nodded to him "Do whatever it takes to stop them while I take the completed drill and locate the hidden power beneath Fuuto...with it...anything is possible and NEXT will use it to rule everything!"

The sole surviving NEXT agent bows to his leader and walks off, unbeknownst to Shotaro, Philip and Ryu, Kajiwara possesses power far greater than Aya and Tomoyuki combined.

* * *

_NEXT is down to 2, but does that mean that PART 2 is almost done? Probably, I was originally intending to introduce someone else into this part besides the Royal Class and that well-informed Jin individual from the J chapters but I'll hold off on it till PART 3, NEXT is the main focus anyway, Shirogane ended PART 1 with a failed final attempt to attain the unknown power, seems Kikkawa is going for that too, will he succeed where The Prime Alpha failed? Find out soon enough..._


	17. N Races On: The Rider Memory Origin?

_Long chapter but it is mostly talking and story progressing, just cause NEXT is down for the count doesn't mean this is anywhere near complete, N-joy XD_  


* * *

**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge  
Chapter 17 – N Races On / The Rider Memory Origin!**

Shotaro and Terui stood facing Zennosuke and Shion of the Royal Class, sitting down, recovering his strength was Philip while Koichiro who helped in the defeat of Echo was still in the same situation as he was found.

Terui sat and exhaled deeply "It feels so good to relax after that battle..."

"You did well to defeat Tomoyuki...I was hoping to smite him myself for so cockily using his powers...but a bigger threat is headed for you all."

"Who is it?" Shotaro asked. Zennosuke pulled down a chart behind him, 26 Gaia Memories were displayed on it with variations of standard letters. The A, B, C, E, M, P and S were all crossed out. Names were displayed next to the J, Q and K for the Royal Class, two more names were shown with the N and V, Kajiwara and Kikkawa, the remaining members of NEXT.

"Kajiwara possesses the N Rider Memory...it has intense power and unbelievable speed. You all will have to work very hard to top it...we can't do anything with Koichiro out of commission...the Royal Class moves as one."

Shotaro nodded "I understand but...could you tell me more about that Luna Jack thing that Philip mentioned briefly?"

"And more about the Rider Memories in general...like who created them and what is it you all are seeking beneath Fuuto?" Terui added in.

Zennosuke sat and turned to Shion "Would you care to do the honors?"

She nodded "Yes..."

"It started several weeks ago, we were all sent messages one way or another, through a phone call, text, email or even as we passed someone in the park. None of us knew why we listened but we did..."

"A Memory maybe?" Shotaro asked. Shion shrugged "Either way, all 26 of us were in one place when he appeared...he was completely covered, we couldn't see his face or anything but he told us that he planned to give us the power that we've sought. Apparently, all of us there wanted to change Fuuto and possibly the world in some way...after that he gave us all the drivers and told us that an ultimate power lies buried somewhere beneath Fuuto."

"Sounds like he wants all of you to do his dirty work and possibly get killed along the way...by the time all of you are gone he'll know exactly where this power is."

Zennosuke nodded to Terui "Most likely, however, we of the Royal Class also seek this power for our own reasons. You all have gotten quite close...but you've also lead NEXT right to it."

Philip stood and turned to Zennosuke and Shion "We will stop NEXT and claim the treasure for our own...I know Koichiro helped me defeat Aya but we still don't know your true goal and can't put our complete trust in you."

Terui took out his suitcase "First, we need to locate NEXT, do you have a computer we could use in here?"

"There is one more thing we need to say..." Shion stated quietly.

Outside of Fuuto, in the vast ocean a massive drill tore out of the seas, Kikkawa opened the hatch and stood up facing the cave hideaway that the Prime Alpha fled to. "It is almost time..." **DRILL! **He placed the Gadget Memory back into the main computer and the drill began to spin slowly "This is going to make a lot of noise...figuratively and literally...Kajiwara, you better do your job right!"

Shotaro, Philip and Terui departed from the Royal Class' hotel suite and began driving towards the location that Terui pinpointed as NEXT's headquarters.

An engine roared behind them, the trio turned to face another man in a racing jacket on a bright yellow and orange cycle that was rapidly catching up. "NEXT agent Kajiwara...you three will stop your interference with the future rulers of this world!"

"Hidari...I'll-" Shotaro shook his head "You still have to regain your strength from fighting Chill, besides, Philip and I need the workout...go on to the NEXT base of operations and we'll meet you there!"

Terui nodded and tore down the street as Shotaro spun the bike around to face Kajiwara who brought his ride to a screeching halt. "Kajiwara...we will be your opponents!"

The NEXT rider nodded and pulled out his memory **NITROUS! **"Very well...as I'm sure the Royal Class told you, my power is well over Chill and Echo's this will be an easy victory! Henshin!" **NITROUS!**

An explosion emanated from Kajiwara's driver and an orange and yellow rider in the shape of Accel appeared on the bike, he held his hand out and a massive gun formed, he caught it and turned to face the two before revving up his cycle "Ready?"

Philip got off and turned to Shotaro "What power should we use for Trigger?" Shotaro took out his memory "Heat should do it."

**HEAT! TRIGGER! **"Henshin!" **HEAT! TRIGGER! **Shotaro became the half and half rider Double in his HeatTrigger form and pointed his gun at Kajiwara. Both riders brought their cycles up on one wheel and then tore down the street firing at one another.

Terui stopped and got off his motorcycle then turned to face the wide building before him. Above was a large antenna "Is this a broadcasting station? No...it's just what they want it to look like...whatever that thing is for...it can't be good."

As soon as he ran inside there was a massive crash and the ground began shaking "Earthquake? No...they must have begun their dig into Fuuto with that drill that Philip said he saw Tomoyuki escape with."

As he ran through the building he spotted a staircase and ascended to a wide and really dark meeting room, NEXT was burned across the floor, four seats and long desks occupied the room. On the back of the chairs were the letters E, C, N and V.

"No one is here...of course not, it is their final move, they don't need a place to plan anymore." As Terui searched for the stolen documents he remembered Shion's last words.

"_The man told us that he had been studying almost 100 people and narrowing it down to find the perfect 26 to be his indirect followers. He learned all the secrets of Gaia Memories through prior experience, this experience also taught him that the drivers have the capability to be even more powerful. So he created his own set of memories specifically designed to use the drivers...in addition the longer one of us remained with our memory and the more that we used it...the better chance that we will be able to draw on its power even when we are not transformed."_

_Terui's eyes widened "Tomoyuki! He could freeze things without even transforming!"_

_She nodded "Yes, the man then held his hands toward us and sent some kind of energy into us, it surged through our bodies then descended to our waists and began glowing before a Rider Memory appeared in our drivers."_

"_He created them using specifically using each and every one of you...the memory you were given was created from your own power...who is he?" Shotaro began scratching his head._

"_How does he know about the drivers? The only people with drivers are Shotaro and Terui Ryu and..."_

_Zennosuke nodded "Museum."_

"Found them!" Terui flipped through the burning pages, scanning them, most were orders given out by Shirogane, amazingly one of the papers included orders for Renn, the Altair Rider, to attack Fuuto and draw out its defenders. That was where Terui first encountered the false riders.

He then found the retreat orders to the cave that was marked as a very important location, the group was planning to blow their way through rather than dig.

Terui found the opened folder that contained the most important documents, clearly the sole reason for the NEXT attack on Makura's group.

"Wiretapping? The Prime Alpha had tapped a person of interest's cell, the man's given name was Otura Jin. There were several conversations between him and one Mr. Master.

"Could this Mr. Master be the one behind all this?" Terui then located a file of the Prime Alpha's the group clearly did it's thinking early on to appear as less of a threat to the other 21. They scanned all of Fuuto and found several powerful energy sources, the strongest one was in the location where they defeated Shirogane as the Blaster Rider, then as the Blaster Dopant.

Finally there were a few snapshots of people, all looking one way, he recognized three shots as those of Zennosuke, Nagi the Pressure rider and Aya the Echo Rider, the other four were unknown. "Someone must have taken these the day that Mr. Master brought them together and gave them their abilities...it had to be someone of the Prime Alpha. Those guys were a lot more calculating than they let on."

Now Terui was armed with the perfect questions for Nagi, the only living member of the Prime Alpha who is still locked up...and maybe even Tomoyuki, "Hopefully he has been found and jailed. But, there is still the possibility that whoever is causing the unbearable pain to Nagi when we try to speak with him is still tied to his driver."

Then the best piece of information came in the form of the last call between Jin and Mr. Master,

Jin: Master, is there any way for me to get this driver out without transforming into a Dopant...even you should know that if I go on a rampage no one will be able to stop me!

Master: That is what I am counting on Jin.

Jin: Come on Master, I'd never betray you, you chose me to be the only one that you kept in touch with after granting me my powers.

Master: …

Jin: Master?

Master: Very well then...but I will keep an even closer eye on you as a result.

"What do we have here?" Terui turned around quickly and came face to face with Koichiro "Give me those."

"Traitor!" Koichiro shrugged "I was only helping until Shotaro was better, now he is...besides, Kikkawa has started digging already, he should be your primary target."

**ACCEL! **As Terui transformed Koichiro laughed "You think you can topple me? One of the Royal Class! You fool!" **JACK!**

**

* * *

**_Traitor! o.o I was actually planning to have Koichiro die while in bed at the hotel, over-exertion of the SuperLunaJack form, but then I thought, nah  
To make up for the talking next chapter will have 2 massive fights goin down! YEAH!  
_


	18. N Races On: Road Rage

_Even longer than the explanatory chapter, and it is all riders V riders_

* * *

**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge  
Chapter 18 – N Races On / Road Rage**

Double turned sharply down a corner and raised the front wheel of the motorcycle as countless blasts exploded around him, he turned and fired at Nitrous, the flaming shots ignited upon impact and flared up.

Double looked around as people exited their homes and such and ran out "I think it's safer in side than in the streets people!"

Nitrous grabbed the throttle and made his bike jump over the flames. He tapped a gadget memory **GUN! **He loaded it into his weapon and aimed at Double **GUN! RAPID! **With every press four shots tore into the road around Double who quickly performed a U-turn and jumped off his bike as he flew over Nitrous he fired down at him, the blasts erupted around the NEXT agent before one caught him square in the chest.

As the bike spun out, Nitrous's cycle came to a sudden stop, turned around and pursued Double as he landed on his bike and took off.

**GUN! LAUNCHER! **He aimed ahead and a powerful rocket fired out of the gun's rail. It hit the back of the HardBoilder and forced it to flip end over end into the air.

Double jumped off as Nitrous jumped at him. They faced each other in midair before taking turns landing a blow. Double was hit by three punches to the chest and a knee to the chin and countered with a double spin kick and a an aerial back flip that launched Nitrous into the air above.

He flipped over as Double aimed at him and time seemed to slow as they let loose volleys of gun shots at each other. Three shots each blew off of the riders arms and legs before a fire blast came into contact with Nitrous' chest and exploded.

Double spun around and landed in a hand stand before flipping back onto his bike and driving off as Nitrous, covered in smoke and ash hit the street full force.

"_Smooth moves back there, Shotaro." _The rider shrugged "You helped with those kicks Philip, remember that."

Nitrous got up and shook his head, he turned to get on his bike when Double rounded the corner "No way..."

Grabbing a hold of the handlebars, Double swung his legs out and kicked Nitrous through a window and into the wall of a store.

Accel prepared to fight the traitorous Jack "You may have great powers Koichiro, but without Philip to complete you, defeating you will be like defeating Chill again."

Jack took his lance and threw it to the floor "I won't need that to beat you." He then laughed and disappeared, before Accel could react an elbow found its way into the back of his neck. Jack jumped and brought his foot into Accel's back. He slammed against a wall and fell to the floor.

Jack cracked his knuckles and continued laughing, Accel got back up to his feet and turned around _"Damn it...I didn't even...no wonder they are called the Royal Class."_

Jack ran at Accel who brought up his Engine Blade **ENGINE! JET! **A powerful boost propelled Accel into Jack, he grabbed the golden rider and the pair slammed through a wall and outside, many people on the street looked up and pointed at them.

Accel kicked Jack away then held his sword above his head **ENGINE! ELECTRIC! **He swung it and a powerful thunder strike from the sky shot down into Jack in an instant. He hit the ground and formed a crater, the people yelled and ran off.

Accel landed as Jack got up "Well done..." Jack disappeared again. Accel quickly stabbed his sword into the ground and ducked as a fist went over his head. He raised his leg as Jack tried to sweep it out from under him. Accel was now facing Jack who launched another fist, the red rider side stepped it and punched the traitor in the face.

As he stumbled back, Accel grabbed the blade **ENGINE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **"A Slasher!" He stabbed Jack, a massive A made of red energy exploded at point blank and threw Jack into a building, he tore through several walls and came out of the other side before rolling across the ground.

Accel jumped over the building and landed as Jack stopping rolling out and got back up "You are much more skilled than I thought...looks like I'll have to amp it up." It was at that moment that Accel noticed something different about Jack's driver, it had a place for a second memory.

He took out another one and pressed it **DIAMOND! **With both equipped, Jack began laughing as he activated the driver **DIAMOND! JACK! **The lance he discarded returned to him, it was now shining and changed shape. He grabbed the massive and long diamond lance causing it to glow. Pieces of knight's armor appeared in the sky and attached to Jack. He swung the lance and the ground below him exploded.

Accel stepped back _"There is much more to the Royal Class than I thought...if this is just the Jack's power then how strong are the Queen and King?"_

Zennosuke and Shion sat at their hotel, the latter looking at the bed that Koichiro occupied while he was unconscious and the former drinking tea.

"So Koichiro felt no attachment to them?" Shion turned to Zennosuke who shrugged "Koichiro follows orders...that is all there is to him."

_Koichiro took his vibrating phone from his pocket and held it to his ear "Koichiro here...Shion?"_

"_You remember the plan right? Trail Terui Ryu, Hidari Shotaro and Philip, should anything happen that prevents them from defeating NEXT, offer your aid. Remember the important part of the plan though...as soon as one of them finds something incriminating about the Master, deal with them and bring that information to us. We have to be the ones to defeat him."_

"_Of course I remember that part of the plan..." Koichiro grinned._

"_Very well, you can do it Koichiro, we are the only ones that were granted Double Drivers...he'll regret it."_

"_Yes...I'll go right now." He closes the phone and places it back into his pocket before turning and disappearing._

Shion nodded and turned away as Zennosuke stood "Should he fail though...he is no longer one of us...we can't have Double and Accel aware of our true plans...maybe they'll even ask for our help. We just need to be patient..."

The ground in front of Double exploded and the bike turned horizontally, Double used this opportunity to fire on Nitrous again who spun his bike in a circle, it began spinning faster and a force field deflected his attacks.

Nitrous suddenly stopped and an afterburner came on, the bike shot at Double who jumped up as Nitrous hit the HardBoilder. Double landed back on it, face to face with Nitrous. With their free hands the pair punched each other in the face repeatedly before firing on each other at point blank.

The two riders and cycles were blown across the street, as soon as Double landed he got up and fired on Nitrous who covered himself with his arms. He clearly had very powerful armor that deflected some of the shots.

He swung his arms out and yelled causing all of Double's shots to explode in mid air before aiming at the half and half rider and firing a missile along with multiple spread shots.

The area around Double exploded and he tried to shield himself. The missile hit him and exploded, taking out Double and the building behind him.

The RevolGarry rounded the corner and slammed into Nitrous, it opened and Akiko was waving at Double "Shotaro! Philip! How could you all forget about me! I've been alone left out of the loop! Tell me what is going on!"

"Duck!" Double jumped up yelling as Akiko fell to the floor. Nitrous swung at air and looked up at Double who fired a charged shot into his face. He stumbled back and fell off the RevolGarry as it closed.

Double landed on it and they took off again, Nitrous got on his cycle and drove after them, firing on the RevolGarry "You aren't escaping me! NEXT will be victorious in the end!"

Kikkawa stopped the drill and wiped the sweat off his brow. He was wearing goggles and a breathing device, being under Fuuto wasn't his idea of a good place. "I'm literally between a rock and a hard place...curse you Aya and Tomoyuki, being defeated so soon and forcing me to do this work...oh well, it will all be worth it."

Diamond Jack launched at Accel and with a powerful swing from the lance forced the rider into the air, unable to move. Jack jumped up after him and raised his leg up before bringing it down hard on his back. Accel crashed to the ground, just as he tried to get up, Jack's knees landed on his back, beneath the helmet Terui Ryu cried out as blood came out from his mouth.

Jack got off him and spun the lance around "This was much too easy...then again-" the vile rider turned as the RevolGarry came around the corner, Double spotted him and his mind worked instantly, he aimed at Diamond Jack **HEAT! TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **"Trigger Explosion!"

A blast of fire shot out into Jack "That...won't...work!" It exploded against him and he stumbled back several steps and clutched his chest. The RevolGarry spun around on one wheel and came to a stop.

"_Koichiro! How...why-" _Just as Jack was going to attack Double, Nitrous appeared **GUN! LAUNCHER! **"Back off royal scum! He is mine!" The missile passed Jack and Double jumped over it, allowing it to explode in the air behind him.

Double jumped off the RevolGarry and aimed his weapon at Nitrous _"Philip...do we have another one in us?"_

**HEAT! TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **"Trigger Explosion!" the blast of fire shot at Nitrous who charged forward straight into it. The flames engulfed him and exploded, he came out of the smoke and punched Double in the stomach before spinning and hitting him with the side of his massive firearm.

Diamond Jack looked at Accel who stood up slowly "What?" **TRIAL! **Accel began to scream as the form changed yellow, then blue and charged at Jack, vanishing into a flurry of punches and kicks before back-flipping and picking up the Engine Blade, then charging back in with a quick slash.

Jack stumbled back and the spun the lance around "You still live? That form...you were holding back?"

"No...I am weaker than I was as Accel...but now...I have more speed, I'll overwhelm you Kajiwara."

Trial charged in swinging, Jack countered the Engine slashes with his lance before swinging the blade away and moving in to knee Accel Trial in the chest. Quickly recovering, Trial moved back and caught Jack's leg then flipped him over himself, Trial followed it up by jumping and kicking Jack in the back, he crashed into a wall, upside-down then fell to the floor.

Jack got up and turned to face Accel **ENGINE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **He spun the lance around as Trial quickly slashed three times forming a glowing A against Jack "Dynamic Ace!" It exploded and the rider was thrown back to the wall and broke through it.

On one knee Jack faced Trial "Very interesting transformation...I'm not done yet, I'll best you even if it costs me my life!" **DIAMOND! MAXIMUM DRIVE! JACK! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **The rider began glowing "Flashing Diamond Kick!" He disappeared, Accel spun around as the lance flew past him and landed nearby. He looked up but there was nothing there. "No!"

He turned as Diamond Jack delivered a flying kick, there was a white flash upon impact and Trial was thrown back outside. The lance shattered along with Jack's armor and he fell to the floor.

Double stared down Nitrous, both were exhausted, the NEXT rider shook himself to stay aware of Double "We've torn up this city pretty good Double...sadly, it ends now." **NITROUS! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Philip...what do we do now?" Philip thought for a second _"We need to Maximum Drive him again...no matter the cost."_

"But...we'll be too exhausted to stop Kikkawa!" As the Heat half changed it's memory Philip spoke _"It doesn't matter if we rush this or not, either way we will be in no shape to face Kikkawa, it is better to do away with Kajiwara and Koichiro while we can."_

"That's odd..." **CYCLONE! **_"What is it Shotaro?"_

"All their names start with K..." **TRIGGER! CYCLONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

The back of Nitrous opened up to reveal two jets that flared up, "Nitrous Punch!" He tore down the road towards Double who aimed their gun at him "Trigger Aerobuster!" A powerful blast of air fired towards Nitrous who dodged it, spun around and held his fist out as it began to glow.

"_Brace yourself Shotaro." _The mighty jet-powered fist hit Double and he instantly broke apart. Shotaro flew and hit the ground, rolling several times before slamming into a wall.

He looked up at Nitrous who began walking towards him "Farewell..." Shotaro grinned as the mighty air blast exploded behind Nitrous, the blades of air that comprised it were coming back "Look out..." he stated.

Nitrous turned as the sonic waves tore through him, Shotaro covered his face with his arms as the rider exploded.

* * *

_I don't know how but there are names given to some of the Maximum Drives I've never seen Double use during the series, The Trigger Cyclone technique being called Trigger Aerobuster and the Luna Joker is Joker Strange, no clue what it looks like so I freehanded  
I was thinking to postpone the chapter to go back to see what is up with Terui Ryu and Koichiro but I can show all that in the next one, it's long enough as it is anyway (2,300ish)_


	19. V for Victory : The Prize is Revealed

_I just realized I made PART 1 and PART 2 the same length but PART 3 is where more progress will be made and it will probably be the longest one...even after writing out NEXT I still feel like I've gotten nowhere!_

_

* * *

_

**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge  
Chapter 19 - V for Victory / The Prize is Revealed?**

Jack slowly stands up as he returns to the NEXT abandoned headquarters to take the papers Terui Ryu was looking at back to his superiors. "Pathetic rider thought he could defeat me..."

As he approaches the room he notices someone inside "Who...who is it!" **ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **"No! I killed you!"

As he revved up his power and began to burn he laughed "Didn't take."

He ran at Jack who tried to turn away and delivered a wide spin kick that left behind a red energy tread track. "Despair is your only goal."

The blast through Koichiro against a wall and his memory flew into the air, then exploded. No longer needing to stand Accel fell over, the form gave away and Terui landed on the ground breathing hard.

"H-h-how did you..." Terui grinned "Easy...I am faster than you might thing, I contained the attack as much as I could by grabbing a hold of your foot. It still hurt, but not enough to..."

Both riders blacked out.

Back in the torn up streets of Fuuto Philip approached Shotaro who was sitting next to the now dead Kajiwara "What happened?"

Shotaro shook his head "He was alive when he fell...something killed him just like it killed Oonuki."

Just then the entire street began shaking and a giant crack formed in the middle of the road "Kikkawa is almost there, isn't he?"

"We could have sent Terui Ryu after him but he has been drained in the fight against Koichiro...we can't move against him like this...maybe we should go visit Zennosuke and Shion, tell them about Koichiro."

"Don't forget me this time!" they looked around then remembered that Akiko was still inside the RevolGarry.

With Kajiwara's body on its way to the morgue and Koichiro to join Nagi of the Prime Alpha and Tomoyuki of NEXT in jail, the four of them were back at the Royal Class' hotel room. Shotaro and Terui were laying down resting while Philip spoke with Zennosuke and Shion.

"So that is where Koichiro went...to betray you and take that vital information...do you have it?"

Everyone looked at the officer in the red jacket who shook his head "I burned it all..." Zennosuke's eyes widened and he looked at Shion then back at Terui who tapped the side of his head.

"It's all in here, the only place that it should be." Shion turned to Shotaro and Philip "Do you two have any Rider Memories that weren't destroyed?"

"We had one before but it fell apart during testing, luckily we have two now...the Chill and Nitrous Rider Memories. Why? Could they be used for something else?"

Shion shrugged "You never know."

Kikkawa got out of the drill and stepped into the cave he broke into "It...can't...be..." he ran to the center of the cave where an old, dark green key sat. He picked it up and a flurry of flashing letters and numbers scrolled through his eyes "What is this!"

The numbers and letters continued to appear until everything was green and he could no longer see. He closed his eyes and dropped the key "This is it...part of it. The scans that the Prime Alpha made...those locations exhibiting smaller amounts of energies must be where the other pieces of this puzzle lie!"

He reached into his pocket and took out a pouch, he quickly placed the key inside and got back inside the drill, he activated the treads and began to dig upward.

Meanwhile Nagasawa Shigo who stands near the restricted area of Fuuto where Shirogane was defeated, grins. "Well...seems the Prime Alpha and NEXT exceeded all expectations...but this is just one piece of what I need."

The mastermind behind the Rider Memories quickly takes his phone out and answers it just as it starts to ring "Jin...what is it this time?"

"_Mr. Master, I'm sure you know that Kikkawa of NEXT has attained something interesting, it seems that the Royal Class' Jack is in jail."_

"How do you know Kikkawa has succeeded? Are you near here Jin? Never mind...it seems I grossly underestimated Accel and Double or I overestimated the Royal Class' fusion ratio with their memories..."

"_I have some more news regarding Seizo...he is on the loose again and has broken up yet another attempt by the New Kamen Riders to meet."_

Shigo shakes his head and walks away as the drill begins to tear up from the crater "Seizo...still determined as ever to end this all...so the New Kamen Riders, what have those little scoundrels been up to?"

Kikkawa, now in possession of one of the ultimate prizes returns to NEXT headquarters to find it in shambles, with the exception of the power antenna on top.

"They must have found us and taken their documents back...oh well...now that I have this..." Kikkawa turned and thought silently.

"I need the other two pieces...but with Kajiwara, Aya and Tomoyuki gone...where do I begin..." While NEXT has planned all this out, they never thought of the possibility of multiple hidden artifacts. Kikkawa has nothing left to do, he completed NEXT's goal and as Tomoyuki would say at this time...what's NEXT?

Angry at his own folly Kikkawa pointed to the ceiling and yelled, a blade of thunder shot out of his arm, through the roof and into the sky. The clouds immediately became darker and it began to rain "I may not be able to attain the hidden power but I will crush Double and Accel!"

With that he shot out of the building like lightning and took off towards the Narumi Detective Agency.

The RevolGarry finished parking and opened up Akiko sighed and went back to the main office as Shotaro, Philip and Terui entered after parking their bikes "So...you really did go ahead and burn those documents."

Terui nodded "Yes Hidari, however I saved these photos, taken the same day that all the people were granted their 'rider' powers. One of the people must have been a photographer or a reporter or something, in addition to these 3 that we know there are 4 others, no doubt the Prime Alpha had more but they probably succeeded in burning them. I was going to show them to Zennosuke and Shion but after Koichiro's betrayal, I can't trust them...however, a meeting with Nagi might yield some information."

"We should go then, Philip, Akiko, stay here." They nodded as the two walked outside and departed for the jail.

Philip took out the Chill and Nitrous memories, due to Accel Trial's Machine Gun Spike, the Chill was really battered. "I think I'll study the Nitrous memory...who knows what I'll find."

"I do." they both turned to see a man at the door, clearly he was very angry "Who are you?"

He took out his rider memory **VOLTAGE! **"Henshin..." **VOLTAGE!** In a powerful surge of electricity the windows in the office shattered and the lights and anything else powered went out, unknown to Philip and Akiko, this was occurring in all the houses on the block.

"You must be Kikkawa! The leader of NEXT!" Akiko hid behind Philip who turned to a window, the Fang memory appeared and roared before jumping towards Philip, who quickly catches it. **FANG!**_"Shotaro! FangJoker!"_

Shotaro, stops his cycle and turns around "Terui! Go on ahead, this is your case!"

"NEXT?" Shotaro nods "This time its the big one...Kikkawa." **JOKER!**

"Henshin!" **FANG! JOKER! **The black and white rider charges at Voltage and attempts to kick him when a static charge travels through his body upon impact. FangJoker is blown back by the shock and continues to twitch. _"This is just perfect...something tells me this Voltage guy is on a whole different level than even Kajiwara."_

Double nods and the Fang half quickly presses the Fang memory **ARM FANG! **He dashes at Voltage and swings repeatedly. Voltage jumps back out into the storm he created outside, the rain hitting causes an electric surge to burst out, the wave paralyzes FangJoker. Voltage follows up by jumping at him and delivering a powerful left hook into the side of Double's face. As the rider rolls across the wet street, cars come to screeching halts and turn away, people in the sidewalk scream and hit the floor as Voltage charges up and lets loose another wave.

Double notices that the blast even paralyzes the people in the way, several cars hit by it stop functioning entirely. _"This battle is entirely in his favor! What are we going to do Philip?"_

"Thinking." Double quickly stands and charges at Voltage, just as he begins to discharge, Double jumps into the air, above the wave then brings down the Arm Fang on Voltage, the blast forces him back and then Double roars and lets loose a barrage of powerful Fang punches as blades grow from his knuckles before finishing with an uppercut.

Voltage flips over and lands, there is a sudden roar of thunder and a lightning strike hits the large antenna that they saw at the top of NEXT's headquarters. "What is that doing?"

Voltage begins walking towards them "Its a fail-safe...in case it would come to something like this when I've been beaten, it gathers power from this storm I created then releases it all to fry the entirety of Fuuto!"

Images of a massive wave of energy burning their way through Fuuto go through Shotaro's mind _"We can't let him do that Philip!"_

"I know but I doubt he'll let us go over there and destroy the tower."

Voltage charges at them and swings his fist, a lightning strike follows only to be deflected by the arm fang. As it retracts Philip prepares for another assault **SHOULDER FANG! **He pulls it out and charges before tossing it.

Voltage dodges it then runs up to Double and begins punching him in the chest repeatedly before grabbing his face. "I've lost...NEXT is done...but I'm not going down without a fight!"

His hand charges up and blasts Double away, just as the fang doubles back and slashes through Voltage who falls to one knee.

"_There is no way that he couldn't have seen that coming Philip...he is fighting like someone who has given up...fighting just for the fight."_

Philip nodded "He said he lost...either he didn't find what he was looking for beneath Fuuto or...there is more to the story that Mr. Master told his followers. Either way we need to finish this."

Double caught the shoulder fang and spun it around, he concentrated energy on it, causing it to grow, he threw the sword into the air, caught it and charged at Voltage once again.

* * *

_The final battle will be completed in the next chapter Kamen Rider FangJoker VS False Rider Voltage  
I've already given names to the next groups that will be encountered in PART 3, gave them their memories and set up the atmosphere, however NEXT needs to bow out, I got a kinda epic finale planned for this battle versus Kikkawa, stay tuned_


	20. V for Victory : NEXT Finale

__

_Here it is, the finale! Not much to say except enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Kamen Rider W  
****A to Z / Riders Emerge  
****Chapter 20 – V for Victory / NEXT Finale**

Rain continues to pour over Fuuto as Terui comes to a halt before Nagi's cell, the last member of the Prime Alpha looks up at him "You again...you know that any attempt to-"

"Listen Nagi...I don't have much time, I left my partners behind to face the leader of NEXT...here is the deal. If you promise to give me the information I want...I will remove the driver from you through the only real method."

Nagi raised an eyebrow "That is impossible, doing so will kill me or change me into a Dopant!"

Terui nodded "There is a chance...trust me...I got this information from Jin."

"Jin. Alright then...don't think I don't hate you any less for besting me!"

Terui nodded and ran off "I'll be back Nagi!"

A powerful blow from Voltage slams into the ground resulting in a shock that travels through the slick street. Seeing this Double jumps into the air, as the power in the ground begins to fade Voltage launches into the air after Double.

FangJoker quickly swings the Fang Blade repeatedly, several attacks make contact with Voltage but others are blocked or shrugged aside. Quickly Voltage grabs the weapon and with Double still holding on, spins it and hurls his enemy back down to the ground.

He raises his hand above his head and laughs "Volt Blast!" a concentrated ball of static energy forms, Double sees this then hits the ground _"Philip! Dodge!"_

Voltage quickly throws it, Double begins rolling away shortly before the attack hits the ground and explodes releasing shocking waves all over the street, several shoot into buildings and destroy them. One finds its mark and drags Double across the ground and into an abandoned home that collapses on top of him.

Another lightning strike from the heavens hits the NEXT tower and it begins to glow with more fatal energy.

Voltage, now encased in a static shield, dashes straight into Double, he crushes the rider and transfers the static into him. The resulting explosion sends Voltage and Double rolling away from each other.

Double stands up and pulls the Fang Blade from the ground before running towards Voltage, still in a kneeling position "You've given up Kikkawa...why do you continue to fight?"

Voltage stood as Double made a quick vertical attack followed by several horizontal slashes that tore into the NEXT leader and pushed him back. Double jumped and a spike grew from his knee which he rammed into Voltage's chest causing him to skid backwards.

"I continue to fight because that is all that I have left...you could never understand. Fighting to protect people gives you many goals, I, despite all focused on one...and that was my first and last mistake. Even if I destroy you and Accel, alone I am no threat to the remaining groups of riders...remember that aside from the Prime Alpha, NEXT and the Royal Class there are still fourteen more riders...each stronger than the last. Your luck will run out eventually Hidar Shotaro...Philip."

As another lightning strike hit the tower, FangJoker turned to look at it, Voltage took the opportunity to form another Volt Blast in his hand, run up to Double and force it, point-blank into his stomach.

The shocking force cause Double to drop the Fang Blade before being blown away by the shockwave.

Voltage begins to charge up again as FangJoker stands up slowly, he raises his arms and all the energy he gathered transfers to them. Just as he readies another Volt Blast Accel rides in on his cycle and swings the Engine Blade out **ENGINE! ELECTRIC! **The weapon cuts across Voltage, draining all his electrical power away "Now!"

Double runs forward, picking up his weapon along the way and stabs Voltage, as he stumbles back, Accel performs a U-turn and swings his weapon again **ENGINE! JET! **A wave of energy crashes into Voltage and throws him away.

Accel jumps off the bike and lands next to Double, both armed and facing Voltage who stands up and turns "You two...the passion...the fervor that you expel as you fight is disgusting! Why continue to defeat us? What will you do once we are all dead and buried? What happens when Museum is gone? Have you planned that far?"

"We did!" Double said quickly _"Once all this is done we will still remain the protectors of Fuuto!"_

Angry, Voltage ran towards the two, he vanished and appeared behind Double before spin kicking him in the back. Accel, having seen this before while fighting Jack quickly slashes his enemy with the Engine Blade before spinning around and kicking him back.

**ENGINE! STEAM! **Accel quickly aims the weapon at Voltage who shields himself as the hot air blinds him. Double takes that chance to jump back in and deliver two powerful white slashes before jumping and kicking Voltage in the head.

Both riders jump back then shoot forward, cutting across their adversary at the same time. They grind to a halt and turn as Voltage looks back at him "Together you two seem to have me on the defensive...this will all change soon enough." **VOLTAGE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **He began yelling as a lightning strike hit him, overcharging the rider.

"Circuit Voltage!" He threw his hands up, returning the lightning to the sky, then in a series of countless strikes it came back, yet again to crash around Double and Accel. Voltage launched into the air towards Double and scissor kicked him repeatedly before finishing off with a back flip.

Double hit the ground hard, while Accel tore out of the lightning and moved towards Voltage, however another rain of lightning surrounded him and threw him away from the NEXT leader.

FangJoker struggled to stand _"Damn it Philip...are you at your limit?" _One hand stretched out and pushed against the ground "Almost...I have an idea...Kikkawa may be devoid of purpose but he can still feel pain and his memory is also limited, we need a clear shot."

Accel heard this and nodded "You better be up and about by the time he is open!" The red rider launched at Voltage who threw another energy ball at him, he cut through it with the Engine Blade then jumped over Voltage. As he landed on the other side he performed a powerful horizontal slash, then raised his knee into the lightning rider's gut. He then held his weapon over his head and brought the hilt down hard.

As Voltage grabbed his head and stumbled back Accel jumped away to Double who just stood up and hit the Fang memory three times **FANG! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **"Fang Streiser!" As he jumped into the air Accel moved forward **ENGINE! ELECTRIC! **Voltage looked up at Double and tried to bring more lightning down on him but his power was drained away by Accel. The powerful kick coupled with the energy of the Fang bite exploded against Voltage and he flew into a building that collapsed on top of him.

FangJoker finally gave away and Philip fell to the ground, Accel looked at him then back at the smoldering ruins, he then turned his attention to the sky, the Voltage memory fell and he caught it.

Kikkawa stood up and laughed "V is for Voltage..." the memory cracked and exploded in Accel's hand as Kikkawa reached inside himself and tore off the Rider Memory Driver.

Philip gasped "You are going to have us kill you like Shirogane!"

"Why not? I have nothing else to stay alive for you fool!" Kikkawa morphed into a bright yellow beast with powerful claws and a monstrous maw. No eyes were present and it had a muscular body, it roared causing the ground around it to break.

Another lightning strike hit the NEXT tower "Something tells me one more will be the end of Fuuto!" Philip yelled.

Accel pulled out his trial memory "Time to break through!" **TRIAL! **As he changed he ran towards the Voltage Dopant and Shotaro drove by Philip.

"We need to help Philip!" Shotaro stated, even though he knew Philip needed to recover some of his strength first.

The speedy rider dodged the constant rain of lightning and came up from behind the Voltage Dopant then started punching and kicking rapidly before jumping over it as it turned around and roared, causing a beam of light to shoot out from its mouth and tear through several buildings.

Trial ran in jumped and stretched his leg out as a blue aura surrounded it, the lightning fast Trial Kick forced the monster across the ground and into the Narumi Detective Agency.

"Hey! Terui! Watch it!" Shotaro yelled, too little, too late. The office space was destroyed as the monster stood up and held out its claws, as Trial dodged the lightning Shotaro turned to Philip "We have to end this quick...but how..."

Trial jumped away as the Dopant slammed its claws into the ground then tore them out, uprooting the earth in the process. Trial quickly grabbed his Engine Blade and hurled it at the NEXT tower, it passed over the top just as a lightning strike descended, redirecting it elsewhere "That was close..."

Trial turned as the Dopant rammed into him, he skidded across the ground and looked up as the monster spun around, its short tail stretched out and slammed into his side, throwing him into the air. Voltage roared and a light beam cut through Trial.

The bright flash of an explosion worried Shotaro "Damn...that looked much too powerful..."

Trial fell to the ground, hitting the earth with a powerful force. The Dopant turned its attention to Shotaro and began running towards him. The Fang memory attacked the Dopant, as it was distracted Shotaro helped Philip up and ran off.

Trial took that chance to grab the beast by the tail, spin it around and throw it. It crashed on the ground loudly and dragged through the earth slightly before standing up and shaking the attack off.

"His skin is tough...really hard to tell if he is taking any damage at all!" Trial ran off as lightning began to rain down around him again. Philip took out a memory "We have two minutes Shotaro." **CYCLONE!**

"Starting now!" **JOKER! **Shotaro nodded and ran towards the Voltage Dopant "Henshin!" **CYCLONE! JOKER! **The original form of Double jumped and punched the Dopant in the face, it brought its head back around and struck at the half and half rider with its claws.

One tore across him while the other hit the ground again. The beast spun and hit Double with its tail, just like Trial, throwing him into the last building in the general area that, so far, survived the intense battle.

"One minute, thirty...got an idea Terui?" Trial ran over to Double and helped him out "Just like Shirogane...I'll move in first and blow him into the air...time your Maximum Drive correctly to send him flying."

Trial held his thumb up and pointed behind him, Double nodded _"Brilliant! If we do it correctly the final strike should hit at the same time as well!"_

Trial turned and ran at the Dopant, he dodged and took out his memory as another light beam tore into the earth. He threw the memory into the air and ran straight at the monster before kicking it in its powerful chest countless times "Raaaaaa!"

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **Double stood in a pose as air surrounded him and lifted him into the air. He stood suspended, waiting as Philip spoke _"One chance...partner."_

Accel Trial finished the attack with a powerful upper kick that threw the monster into the air, he jumped after it and kicked it higher once more before landing and catching his memory **TRIAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Joker Extreme!" Double split in half and both parts shot towards the glowing T. The first impact caused the Dopant to roar, the second caused it to screech as it flew through the air.

A roar of thunder was heard as the Dopant crashed into the NEXT tower which began discharging its power into it. As the Dopant roared the final lightning strike hit the tower and the energy was released into Voltage, frying him.

Both tower and Dopant exploded violently above the two riders, debris rained down all around them. The storm that Kikkawa had caused before the battle finally began to break apart.

Double and Trial changed back into Shotaro and Terui, they turned to Philip who was completely exhausted and now sleeping on the sidewalk.

After the battles against Koichiro, Kajiwara and Kikkawa, finally there seemed to be plentiful time to rest. NEXT was gone and while they knew that there were still many more riders out there, they had key information obtained from the Prime Alpha and confirmed by the Royal Class.

Shotaro turned to Terui then to the destroyed Agency building, "Akiko is going to kill me...even though this was your fault Terui."

The officer threw himself on the floor "I don't care...I'm exhausted as well...and I still have to meet with Nagi tomorrow...consider yourself lucky Hidari."

"Lucky? I have no where to sleep!" As they began to argue, Nagasawa Shigo stood in the smoldering ruins of NEXT's headquarters.

He bent down and picked up the Planet Memory Key that Kikkawa had attained "One down...two to go..." He placed it in his pocket and turned to leave as his phone rang "Jin...what now?"

"Mr. Master...someone may have discovered what you told me about the Rider Drivers." Shigo hung up on him knowing Jin was not planning to move from his place at all.

"Maybe I'll let this one slide and see how things play out...the more information out there, the better the chance to obtain the other pieces to the ultimate power..."

He turned to the ruins of NEXT on last time "If these fools progressed this far...how much farther can _they _go..." smirking, Nagasawa Shigo walked off and disappeared into the night.

* * *

_Just like the end of PART 1, this one has Shigo at the end, who is this powerful force that he refers to as 'they'?  
Who are "The New Kamen Riders" mentioned by Jin? And will the information given by Nagi prove vital in Terui's hunt for Mr. Master to bring down the false Riders?  
All this and more to be answered in A to Z / Riders Emerge: PART 3_

_I have already done alot of planning for PART 3 and unlike PARTs 1 and 2 which were 10 chapters each this one is going to be around 20, mostly because there wont be one faction of enemies and someone that is the polar opposite to Jin, the crazy, sheltered dude, will be introduced. I'm feeling good and hope you all are anticipating the next installment in the Rider Memory Mystery_


	21. U Can Drown : Nagi Speaks Up

_Here we go! PART 3! These first two chapters are pretty short but they do their job well!

* * *

_**  
Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge  
Chapter 21 – U Can Drown / Nagi Speaks Up**

Overlooking the reconstruction of the Narumi Detective Agency, Shotaro scratched his head "We need to drag these fights elsewhere, between the Prime Alpha and NEXT we've caused a little too much destruction around Fuuto."

Akiko ran by and hit him over the head with her slipper that read 'expensive' "We have no where near the amount of money needed for the repairs! You need to start taking on some real jobs!"

"But the fake riders are out there! We can't just ignore them as they continue their search for whatever it is they want!" Shotaro turned away, hoping that the information that Nagi is going to give Terui, will help in hunting down the remaining riders.

"Nagi, you must first tell me what you know before I tell you how to remove the RiderMemory Driver." With that, Terui held up four photos, the ones recovered from the Prime Alpha file of the individuals he didn't recognize.

"Very well...those are the kids, the ones who took their rider powers and disappeared rather quickly, they don't really care for the power that Mr. Master talked about. They just wanted to use their new powers for personal gain."

"Kids to eh? I wonder why they appealed to this Mr. Master so much..." Nagi grinned and answered the officer's question.

"Their RiderMemories respond a little too well to them, the power they are granted is much more than they can wield. They all think it's a game...but they don't know they're loosing, if they continue to use those memories, they will be corrupted and transformed into raging Dopants like Renn and Kenji, even if they are still wearing their drivers."

Terui turned away and thought _"Damn, this Mr. Master is one sick man to use children in his vile plot..."_

"Their names are Takato, Osawa and Dan, they go by the title of _The New Kamen Riders_, rather silly if you ask me."

Terui turned back and held up the fourth photo of an old man "Who is this one?"

Nagi's grin and joking exterior went away almost instantly "I noticed Koichiro was brought in a while ago...Royal Class Jack, very powerful...did you do him in?"

"Yes...what of it?" Terui watched as Nagi stood up and turned away "That man and his allies are very powerful, it'd be fair to see they are on par with the Royal Class...Yamamoto however, the one on the photo, he has more power than even King Zennosuke. If you are planning on going after him you better be packing some serious firepower."

Just as Terui was about to say something, another imprisoned rider spoke up "Last I heard, Yamamoto's group moved to a new location...Jin believes that they've located another piece of the prize."

Terui turned to Koichiro who sat in his cell, turned away from the officer "Another piece of the prize?"

"You didn't know?" Koichiro said while laughing, he turned to Terui "The ultimate prize is in three pieces, it is fair to say that NEXT leader Kikkawa attained one of them but with the loss of the intel, didn't know where to find the other two. With Kikkawa dead...there is only one person who could have taken his piece from the NEXT ruins before your cops got there."

"Mr. Master." Terui slammed his fist into the wall "I was so close and I didn't notice...damn it!"

He looked back at Nagi "Since you helped me, I'll tell you...to remove the belt you must turn yourself into a Dopant, it will rise to your exterior and you can pull it off..."

Nagi jumped into the air and laughed "Yes! Now I can be free of this Mr. Master!" he stopped laughing and looked around, after a long pause he stated "I need a memory..."

Sitting in his half-complete office, Shotaro turned to the new clients, he decided that Akiko was right and while the enemy riders were still at large, they needed money.

"So all of you are mothers and your children started hanging out together out of nowhere...then they vanished and you haven't seen them since." Two of the mothers nodded while the other wiped her eyes.

"You have any photos of them? Mrs. Inari?" the middle one nodded and gave Shotaro three photos.

"The one in the middle is my son Dan and the other two are Osawa and Takato." Shotaro nodded, "I'll get right on it."

After Shotaro left the phone rang and Akiko answered "Hello...ah! Ryu, whats up?"

"_Tell Hidari that I've got the identities of four more of the riders and-"_

"He actually just left! I'll go tell him!" With that she dropped the phone and ran out after Shotaro.

"_Akiko! Wait!"_

"Yes, I've actually heard that all three of them have been seen around banks and jewelry stores and the like a few days before they are robbed. Some people believe that they try to convince officers that the places are about to be cleaned out while others think that the kids themselves are pulling it off but how do three kids who are about 16 hold up some of these ridiculously protective banks? Doesn't make sense does it?"

Shotaro nodded after listening to Watcherman's intel "It doesn't make much sense." He stood up, still nodding _"Unless you add RiderMemories into the equation."_

"Thanks again Watcherman! See you around!" With that Shotaro turned and walked away _"Got all that Philip?"_

"_Yes, Shotaro...I'm going to look-up now." _Shotaro noticed Akiko run up to him before coming to a stop and breathing hard.

"Shotaro...Terui called...information from Nagi...new riders..." Shotaro took a bottle of water from the HardBoilder and gave it to her.

After a quick drink Akiko sighed "He said he got the identity of four more riders!"

"Alright then...who are they?" Shotaro tapped his foot as Akiko scratched her head "Oops! I hung up on him before he told me..."

Before Shotaro could start yelling there was an explosion down the block "Philip! Get ready!"

As Shotaro ran off to confront this new threat, another man watched him go "So he is one of this cities protectors? I should watch how he works..."


	22. U Can Drown : New Kamen Riders?

**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge  
Chapter 22 – U Can Drown / New Kamen Riders?**

Shotaro moved aside as countless people ran from the burning building _"A bank? It has to be more of Mr. Master's lackeys..."_

A monster jumped out of the building and caught Shotaro off guard "A Dopant?" he shrugged and laughed "This I can deal with! Ready partner?"

**CYCLONE! **_"Ready, Shotaro!"_

**JOKER! **"Henshin!" **CYCLONE! JOKER!**

Double jumped and kicked the Dopant in the back, it rolled back up to its feet and roared, it was a blue creature with a huge mouth filled with fangs. Coral was growing out of its back and fins came out of its arms. It also had a long fish-like tail, the beast swung around and Double jumped away from it.

The Dopant backed up and then roared causing a wave of water to shoot out from its mouth and blast Double back down the street. Double brushed the liquid off and tried to stand while slipping around. He turned in time to see the monster that jumped towards him, swing its arm and blast Double into a building.

"Strike one...remember not to get thrown into buildings!" Double stood up and looked at the monster outside _"Shotaro, I don't think this is just a Dopant."_

Another wave of water came out of its mouth and into the building just as Double jumped out, he rolled to his feet and charged at the Dopant before entering into a series of punches and kicks "What do you mean? It doesn't look like any of those riders we thrashed before."

"_True, but look, the Rider Driver it is wearing." _Double jumped away as the monster slammed its fists into the ground causing a split to travel below Double. "You're right Philip...so that is a rider but why-"

Before he could finish the Dopant slammed into Double and threw him back down on the ground.

**METAL! **"Switching!" Double jumped up to his feet as the Joker side changed **CYCLONE! METAL! **Swinging the shaft around, Double leapt over the Dopant as it unleashed another torrent of water. He delivered a powerful blow to the back causing it to stumble, then jump and swung the shaft around again, knocking the beast off balance and down to the floor.

It quickly turned its head to Double and shot out repetitive volleys of water. Double jumped back and spun the Metal Shaft rapidly, deflecting the shots "Enough of this!"

**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **"Metal Twister!" The monster stood in time to get hit by Double's first air powered swing, as Double continued to strike it a powerful red beam shot into the ground between them and exploded. Both rider and dopant flew in opposite directions before hitting the ground.

The Dopant, having sustained major damage, changed back into a human. Double stood up slowly, he turned to see two more Dopants jump off the top of a building and land next to the fallen human. One was very bright and covered in spikes while the other was more robotic, it held a large magnum that clearly fired the laser. The robot picked up the human and Double noticed who it was "Takato! Then you two must be-"

The robot fired another laser that Double barely dodges. The bright one approaches the rider, before it attacks another man steps in. The bright Dopant jumps back and turns to the robotic one, both nod then jump away.

The man in the overcoat turns to Double and helps him up, Shotaro cancels the transformation and stares at him "Who are you?"

"A friend...my name is Seizo...I've been after those three for quite some time...y'know while you and the angry officer friend of yours were dealing with NEXT."

Shotaro looked in the direction that the Dopants escaped "They were Takato, Dan and Osawa right?"

A motorcycle came to a stop next to them and Terui got off "Hidari."

Seizo began walking away "I look forward to working with you two in the future...Kamen Riders have to stick together...right?"

Shotaro turned to Terui "I'm guessing you are here to finish telling me what Akiko didn't hear?"

The man in the red jacket nodded "Three of the four photos were of Takato, Osawa and Dan, the youngest of Mr. Master's chosen riders. They joined together in a group know as the New Kamen Riders."

"More like the New Dopant Riders...they didn't look anything like Shirogane or Kikkawa's groups."

Terui then proceeded to explain to Shotaro everything that Nagi told him during the interrogation. Shotaro couldn't believe that the kids were being morphed into Dopants due to the excessive use of the memories.

"They aren't the least bit interested in Mr. Master's goals...but how could they take the name of Kamen Rider and associate it with robbing places?"

Terui pulled out the photo of the old man "That wasn't everything, there is still the matter of Yamamoto, one of the most powerful of Mr. Master's loyal followers. He leads another group of his own and they are closing in on another piece of the ultimate prize. Luckily, I know the locations of the other two pieces...The Prime Alpha's files were very handy, we should be able to beat Yamamoto to it and bring his group out of hiding so we can take them in."

Shotaro nodded "Alright then, where is the location we will be closing off to get to the piece of the puzzle first?"

The Dopants came to a stop at a vacant basketball court and the forms gave away to reveal the young boys beneath "That was Double...the one that aided in defeating the Prime Alpha and NEXT!" one stated.

Another sat and nodded "Osawa, we need to be more careful...if he is aiming for us he will get us...we can't let him take this power away."

Osawa nodded and turned to the unconscious boy "Hey Dan, what about Takato? Will he be alright?"

Dan shrugged and laid down "Who knows? At least that Seizo guy is out of our hair...he knows that there are bigger fish to fry."

"I know that...but you three need to be taken out of commission before you loose your lives!" Dan shot up and turned as Seizo appeared, he reached into his coat and pulled out a longsword "Give me the RiderMemories! They are poisoning you!"

Dan pulled his out "Never!"

Before they could fight, a mess of black tore out of the ground and ran towards Seizo, he held up his blade to stop the rolling mess. Dan transformed and picked Takato up again and took off with Osawa close behind.

The rolling being jumped away from Seizo and laughed "Damn you Jin!" just as quickly as it came, the monster dug into the ground and vanished.

Seizo sheathed his blade and spat "I'll get you too...soon enough..."

* * *

_First pair of episodes in which the enemy they were fighting, didn't reveal the name of the memory or where the U was derived from, all that and more will be answered next chapter  
_

_I spent quite a lot of time with the major conflicts against The Prime Alpha (Ch 1 - 10) and NEXT (Ch 11 - 20) I think I forgot a little too much above the detective aspect of Double so I was glad to include that into these two chapters and hopefully moreso in the next ones that deal with the New Kamen Riders  
_


	23. The H is Valiant : Hero

_I am on a roll! Gonna be submittin all night! Feelin really good, not sure why XD  
This chapter introduces a loner, there are very few of these, enjoy

* * *

_

**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge  
Chapter 23 – The H is Valiant / Hero**

Terui sat with Philip beneath the main conference room as Shotaro told the mothers he has found their sons.

"So what did you get from that quick look-up?" Philip turned away from his whiteboards and looked up.

"The New Kamen Riders have been robbing places left and right for quite a while, but in our battles against the Prime Alpha and NEXT we have not really noticed. Anyway, the leader of the group is Dan, he holds the very powerful Laser RiderMemory that he used to attack Shotaro, his teammates are Osawa and Takato, the latter being the one that we fought who was using the Undersea RiderMemory. Osawa is still running a blank, he didn't really display his power so I don't know what memory that is."

Terui nodded then thought of the other man who identified him and Shotaro as Kamen Riders "That Seizo...who is he?"

Philip turned some pages in his notebook "He came to Fuuto from a far off city and arrived here shortly before...according to Nagi...the date that they were all given the rider powers. Unlike everyone else he has no interest in power and completing Mr. Master's goal...he just wants to stop the other false riders using his immense power."

Terui turned as Shotaro came down the steps "That Seizo guy said that he will help us...and if we are dealing with not only the wild and strong group following Dan but the insane group following this Yamamoto character then we have our work cut out for us...looks like we'll have to call in Xtreme this time around Philip."

Later that day, Shotaro was once again outside, searching for any information on the whereabouts of the New Kamen Riders, Terui will be busy getting permission to seal off a block of Fuuto to begin the excavation of a very important artifact, so it would just be the two of them versus the three of the New Kamen Riders.

He stopped to get a quick meal and speak to Queen and Elizabeth, "Hey do you two know any one of these three guys?"

Elizabeth took one of the photos and nodded "This is Dan, he stopped going to school quite some time ago. He was a really good student but rarely talks."

"Yeah, but one day he came and was Mr. Always Talking, a few days later was when he stopped coming...hasn't been to school since then." Queen concluded.

Shotaro nodded "How about Osawa and Takato?"

The girls looked at each other and shrugged then back to Shotaro "They look vaguely familiar, probably just run-of-the-mill students at school. Not really outstanding in anything, they pretty much follow the status quo."

Shotaro nodded, as he was about to leave he took a chance with Yamamoto's photo "Not really a school related issue, but any info on this old guy would be handy."

Queen raised an eyebrow "I saw him on the news...some big businessman, even though he is old he has no intention of retiring. Really rich guy, owns the Tatoba Corporation."

Elizabeth nodded "They mostly do mass renovation and such in really big cities, no clue why they brought all their equipment to Fuuto."

Now on the HardBoilder, Shotaro thought the information over _"Renovation? Perfect guise for digging in Fuuto and finding the artifacts without making much noise...so to speak."_

As he drove off another cycle pulled up next to him "Shotaro, I found them." he turned to see Seizo on the bike.

"How?" Seizo laughed at the question "They were seen outside of a bank a few streets down, no doubt they'll attack it soon, we can be there waiting."

Takato yawned and turned to Dan "Am I going in again?"

Dan nodded "Take Osawa though, now that Double is on us and no doubt working with Seizo we need to be able to fight them much more efficiently...I'll stand by in case something goes awry."

Takato nodded and took out his memory **UNDERSEA! **Dan turned to Osawa who was about to change as well "Wait in the sidelines...when that Shotaro fellow and Seizo attack, jump out, change and surprise them."

Osawa nodded "Good idea sir!"

The Undersea Dopant tore into the bank and everyone inside began screaming, the security surrounded the dopant but with a quick stomp, spouts of water tore out of the ground beneath them.

The Dopant made its way to the safe when someone stepped around the corner "Takato..." The Dopant took one step back "Seizo."

Shotaro appeared from behind "So you can talk...Philip!" **CYCLONE! **_"Way ahead of you Shotaro!"_

**JOKER! **"Great job partner! Henshin!" **CYCLONE! JOKER!**

Seizo took out his memory **HERO! **"I will be the one to save you...Takato. Henshin!" **HERO! **Seizo pulled out his sword and swung it quickly, the flash exploded and the new Kamen Rider appeared.

Unlike most others encountered that either resembled Double or Accel, this one was completely unique, equipped with a variation of a knight's armor and a flowing red cape. The longsword widened into a powerful broadsword and the Undersea Dopant took another step back.

The beast swung its arms and a spout of water shot out below him, he tore through the ceiling and started to escape. "I'll go after him Shotaro, you meet him outside!"

Hero jumped through the roof and Double turned to run outside before meeting up with Osawa "You! Don't do anything you will regret!"

**FLASH! **"I won't regret this! I'm helping my friends!" The boy began glowing then turned into the spiked yellow Dopant. The monster held its hand out and shot a beam of light into Double that blew him back and through the vault into a mess of bills that began flying everywhere.

Outside, Undersea turned and fired multiple balls of water at Hero, he swung his blade incredibly fast, slashing through all of them before launching at Undersea and stabbing it in the stomach. The monster roared and tried to pull away, Hero jumped over it and gave it a powerful punch to the back.

He rolled around it and grabbed the hilt of his blade, then pulled it out. The beast stumbled back and continued to roar angrily "You won't defeat me Seizo! I am much more powerful than you!"

The Dopant charged and began swinging its large fists, Hero dodged the attacks before grabbing his broadsword with both hands and yelling "Divide!" the blade began to glow then it slashed through one of the Dopant's arms.

As it flew off, Hero jumped and kicked the beast in the face. He swung the sword around again and charged in.

Double got up and ran towards flash who held his hands up. Quickly, Double dodged aside as more beams of light sliced through the air. "This one is hard to get close to eh, Philip."

"_Yes...mostly because he is trying to keep you away from Takato...we need to ditch him and go help Seizo." _Double nodded and rolled away as the Flash Dopant tore through the wall behind him.

"Hey Flash! Check this out!" The rider jumped into the air and a powerful breeze rolled into the bank. Flash held a hand out and fired, the air pushed Double around and he landed behind the Dopant. He jumped again and delivered a rider chop to its head, as he hit the ground he spun around quickly and kicked the Dopant to the floor.

Without missing a beat Double ran out of the vault and escaped from the bank, he looked up as Undersea was thrown off the roof and landed in front of him. "Brilliant timing!"

Double turned as there was a red flash from the roof of a nearby building. Double ducked as a laser tore through the air and destroyed the bank. "All three of them are here?"

Hero jumped off the roof and held the blade pointing down, he landed on Undersea, stabbing it in the process.

Back-flipping, Hero stopped right next to Double "Took you this long to ditch Flash?"

"This is a loosing battle Seizo, two on three?" Hero looked at Double and shook his head "It is never a loosing battle with the power you possess Double.

Flash emerged from the ruins and began roaring, beams of light rained down from the sky around the two riders. Hero grabbed his blade and pressed a memory within the hilt **SWORD! MASSIVE! **The blade grew to a ridiculous size and all the beams began hitting it.

Double took that time to charge at Undersea who shot out a torrent of water, with his fist out Double punched right through it and into the Dopant's maw. As the beast stumbled back, Double began punching it in the chest repeatedly.

**SWORD! BROAD! **The blade returned to a more manageable size and Hero jumped over a ray of light. "You aren't my target at the moment Osawa!"

The Laser Dopant fired another powerful red ray at Double. It exploded against the rider and threw him down the road, as he tried to stand the ground below him broke away and a powerful spout shot him into the air.

Hero ran at Flash and delivered a flying kick that threw the Dopant away before swinging around and getting struck by one of Laser's blasts.

"_Now Shotaro?" _There was a screech as a bird approached Double, he grabbed it and placed it on the Double Driver **XTREME! **The center of Double opened up and changed into prism-like armor. In a powerful flash, other aspects of Double's appearance changed. The Prism Bicker appeared and Double took out a new memory **PRISM! **He took the blade out and aimed at Undersea.

"What is this? Xtreme? What kind of memory is that?" Hero stood up and laughed "The ultimate memory!"

Laser fired another shot, Xtreme Double easily dodged it and charged at Undersea, slashing him repeatedly with the Prism Sword.

Flash jumped on Hero who shook him off "Enough of this!" Laser landed in front of Hero and kneed him in the gut then backhanded him away.

**SWORD! SWALLOW! **Another blade grew from the opposite end of the hilt. Hero spun it around and charged at Laser and Flash, using both blades to counter their strikes.

Undersea jumped away and slammed its only fist into the ground, balls of water tore out all around Xtreme, the rider responded by jumping high into the air as the blasts collided into each other "Big mistake Xtreme!" the massive ball turned into a spout that shot after Xtreme.

The powerful rider sliced through it with his sword then swung it at Undersea shooting out a prism colored wave that tore through the Dopant and slammed it against the wall of a building.

"It is over Undersea!" **UNDERSEA! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

The angry dopant screamed out "Never! Undersea Wave!" the ground behind Undersea exploded as a giant wall of water rose over Xtreme, it came crashing down. Xtreme raised his shield, forming a prism barrier. Undersea shot forward like a missile but instead of colliding into Xtreme, he hit the barrier head on and landed behind Xtreme, dazed.

As he tried to stand, Xtreme turned around **PRISM! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **"Prism Break!" The prism dagger began to glow in various colors. Xtreme charged at Undersea who turned to face him. The slash had the power of 7 consecutive blows in one and severed the Dopant and Driver, not to mention the RiderMemory.

Flash and Laser turned away from Hero as Undersea exploded. "Flash! Retreat!" Hero slashed at them and they jumped away. Flash raised his arms and began to glow insanely bright.

Hero shielded himself and upon turning back, the two were gone. He turned to see Takato unconscious and the driver and memory cleaved in half, he then turned to Xtreme Double "You really are this city's protector..."

Xtreme looked at Hero and gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

_Finally! Tis Xtreme! :D_

_Also, anyone who watches OOO recognize anything? The Tatoba Corporation? Eh? XD  
_


	24. The H is Valiant : Pure Goal

**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge  
Chapter 24 – The H is Valiant / Pure Goal**

"Mrs. Tora, calm down, we will let you see Takato as soon as we are done questioning him." Terui stated as he tried to hold back the boy's mother.

In the room at the hospital, Philip sat next to Takato while Seizo was on the other side, Shotaro was lying against a wall elsewhere as Philip tried to speak to him "Takato, are you feeling better."

The boy shook his head trying to remember what happened "What am I doing here? Why am I here? Last I remembered...I was with...Osawa and Dan, planning..."

"A robbery." Shotaro finished "Do you know what this is." he held the halves of the Undersea RiderMemory in front of Takato.

The boy thought for a while then remembered "Yes...we were given those...I don't remember when but...they were so much fun to use! And, and we could get anything we wanted with them...but..."

"But you knew it was wrong what you were doing." Seizo asked.

Takato nodded slowly "I knew it was wrong but I...we..."

Philip turned to Shotaro and nodded then back to Takato "You have nothing to worry about Takato...under the RiderMemory's influence you did many bad things. We will see that you aren't severly punished if you tell us where we could find Dan and Osawa."

Meanwhile, in the head office of the Tatoba Fuuto Branch, Yamamoto sat overlooking a map of the city of Fuuto. He grinned as he looked it over "So close...we just need the proper intelligence."

"_Mr. Yamamoto-sama, Seiji-san is here to see you." _Yamamoto turned "Let him in."

Seiji walked into the room and looked at Yamamoto "We have put our plan into action...Double is distracted in dealing away with the New Kamen Riders so we should be able to circumvent him with no problem."

"Keep an eye on him...I don't want him to pop up where he shouldn't be..." Seiji bowed and walked away.

"Terui-san!" the officer turned to his new partner who was helping him secure the necessary information to dig in Fuuto "I have all the finalizing documents, once they are returned and signed the sights you pinpointed will be ours for the...what was it? Officer training?"

Terui took the papers "Something like that Fumihiko, no need for you to worry."

"I had no idea it required this much work to get rights for that." Terui grinned "Paper work is always plentiful around here, don't worry though, this will all be resolved shortly. Now we need to get some construction equipment."

Fumihiko scratched his head "Construction?"

"Terui!" Shotaro ran up to him "Takato gave us the locations that his friends are most likely to be at when not planning heists. Out of these, Seizo has already burned 4 so we only have 3 to stake out, we need you to-"

"Hidari, I'm busy with the other assignment, you know, the one that almost got Makura killed? The locations designated by the Prime Alpha...take Philip with you, if he finds them then FangJoker should be enough."

"Sir, anything else I should do?" Fumihiko asked.

Terui turned back "Just wait around, I'll call you to take these papers when I'm done with them back to the mayor."

Fumihiko left and the man in the red jacket turned to Shotaro and motioned for him to follow "We'll talk later."

Outside as Shotaro and Philip sat near the HardBoilder they noticed Seizo walk by holding a helmet under his arm "Seizo!"

He stopped in front of Dan and Osawa's mothers "I promise, I won't rest until I see your sons returned to you...they shouldn't be involved in any of this. I'll bring them home."

The women thanked him repeatedly and he turned to get back on his motorcycle.

"Wow Seizo...I never thought we would find a solid ally among the 26...our last bit of help from Koichiro of the Royal Class didn't go too well." Shotaro commented.

Seizo turned to him "I wouldn't trust Zennosuke or Shion either."

"Terui Ryu says the same thing, that's the reason he burned the files retrieved from NEXT, so he wouldn't have anything to show them." Philip stated.

Seizo looked back at Shotaro "Working with you is definitely the right thing to do, our goals our pure and our desires are simple...I hope that by the end of this...I will be a worthy protector of this city...a real Kamen Rider."

Shotaro and Philip nodded and Seizo drove off. "Back to work Philip...we need to stop the New Kamen Riders then turn our attention to the Tatoba Corporation. Something tells me that whoever is following Yamamoto will be a much bigger problem than the NKR."

Philip raised an eyebrow "NKR?"

Shotaro shrugged "A lot easier to say than New Kamen Riders."

Philip nodded and Shotaro revved up the engine "I'll drop you off at one of the locations then zoom straight on to the other."

With that the HardBoilder took off with Fuuto's defenders. As they drove, Shotaro thought of what Seizo said _"Our goals are pure and our desires are simple."_

Thinking about that, Shotaro smiled _"We will get through this, and with Seizo's help...he certainly is on the road to becoming a real Kamen Rider..."

* * *

Really short chapter, just to help the story along, NKR or New Kamen Riders, don't know which one is better but shorthand is easier on me :D_


	25. F Blinds All : Corner the NKR

**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge  
Chapter 25 – F Blinds All / Corner the NKR**

"You are coming too, Terui? I thought I was-" Terui held up his hand to stop Fumihiko.

"I need to make sure the mayor understands this urgency, I don't want to be sitting on my hands for a month waiting for a single signature." both officers got into a cruiser and took off towards the mayor's office.

"Read over it Fumihiko, make sure I didn't leave a blank space anywhere." the rookie nodded and turned his attention to the files "Yes, sir."

Keeping his eyes on the road Terui thought, _"Shotaro, Philip and Seizo can handle the New Kamen Riders...and I'm pretty sure they'll keep the Tatoba Corporation out of my way as well...but they're huge and they have money, if they really are involved with Mr. Master in any way, then it would be hard to keep this project a secret from them. I'll just have to assume they know and proceed with my full guard...they won't get the jump on me..."_

Elsewhere, Philip ducked into a ruined hallway, several blocks across the city are still in need of repair from the Nitrous Road Rage battle. The New Kamen Riders set up shop among the ruins recently and Philip was lucky enough or unlucky enough to be in the correct spot.

He peeked outside to Osawa and Dan who were sitting on the floor eating, he noticed many bags in this hideout, a few were torn revealing the vast amounts of money within. _"Hm...all they are interested in is getting rich...you would think that Mr. Master would at least make their RiderMemories give them a better sense of direction...then again, this could just be a distraction to lead away from the real threat...the gears have been put into motion rather quick..."_

Shotaro thought of Shion and Zennosuke, they've been quiet since Terui told them about the burned Prime Alpha files and with NEXT's piece of the puzzle in Mr. Master's hands the race is becoming even more desperate.

Philip then thought about Shizo's constant pursuit of the NKR, why couldn't he get them before? There are three but he is much more skilled than them and he doesn't seem to be scarred or in pain...something or someone must be getting in his way.

Dan stood up "Osawa, I'm going to go scout for a potential target, get all this stuff ready to move...I have a feeling Seizo is close by."

As soon as Dan left, Osawa began moving the bags elsewhere _"Shotaro, they've seperated, where are you?"_

"_Close by Philip, just get one of your memories ready."_

Before Philip could reply the wall behind him exploded and he was thrown into the room with Osawa. Laser walked through the whole that blew in the wall and laughed "Don't think that it is just the two of us, how do you think we are always ready? About time you let your guard down! Osawa! Let's get rid of him!"

Fang ran into the room and attacked the Laser Dopant, as the beast stumbled back Philip contacted Shotaro.

The ceiling caved in and Hero dropped into the room **SWORD! BROAD! **As it widened he attacked the startled Laser and threw him out of the building.

**FLASH! **"You aren't going to stop us now Seizo! Not even with your new friends!" **FANG! **The Flash Dopant jumped towards Philip but Hero doubled back, jumped and kicked him in the stomach throwing him into a ruined hall.

"_OK Philip, ready!" _**JOKER! **"Henshin!" **FANG! JOKER! **The feral rider roared and charged at Flash. The Dopant moved aside as FangJoker tore through the wall.

Before Flash could laugh, the shoulder fang was thrown around the corner and slashed him in the face. Double ran up to him and began punching and tearing with the spikes growing out of his arms.

"Sickle Fang!" two blades grew out of the toes of Double's legs and he tornado kicked Flash, the long fangs each slashing through the spiked dopant.

**ARM FANG! **The dagger extended out of Double's wrist and he charged Flash who roared. A light came out of the Dopant's body and blinded Double, while he was dazed, Flash ran in and began to deliver blow after blow into FangJoker's stomach.

He finished with a back flip that knocked Double straight into the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Laser fired at Hero who quickly moved aside and dodged the lethal attacks "You are done Dan! Give yourself up! You know that what you are doing is wrong!"

Laser laughed "I am nowhere near done!" the ground beneath Hero exploded and a black figure shot out, with blinding speed it struck at Hero, countless times before spinning repeatedly and kicking him in the face.

He slammed into the ground and turned to face the new enemy "You...why do continuously stop me from freeing Dan and his friends from the vile memories! Who are you!"

The black figure began to swing his limbs around and become a black mess, he then rammed into Hero and threw him out of the building, unable to sustain anymore the ruined home collapsed on itself.

Flash shot multiple beams into the ruins "Where did he go?" Double tore out of the earth behind him, the arm fang glowing and slashed through the Dopant.

Hero landed nearby and got up, Double turned to face the black mess and Laser "Who is that?"

Laser took out his memory and held out his hand, a massive magnum appeared. He fired rapid shots that exploded around Double. Hero ran over to them "Hey! Evasive maneuvers! Now!"

**LASER! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **"Laser Storm!" He loaded the memory into the gun and fired into the air. The bright red bolt exploded and countless beams began crashing and exploding around FangJoker and Hero.

**SWORD! MASSIVE! **"Raaaaaa!" Hero swung the blade, deflecting many of the lasers. Laser saw him recoil as he tried to bring the blade back and moved in for the finishing strike. He punched Hero in the chest, his fist exploded in plasma and Hero flew through the air, dropping his massive blade that retracted to its original long sword form. He crashed on the ruined road, leaving FangJoker to face the three of them.

Flash charges towards FangJoker whose form gives away and Philip rolls off. **XTREME! **Laser fires at Philip just as he is drained into the Xtreme Memory and disappears.

The three turn to face the approaching Xtreme as he draws out his powerful dagger. Flash takes a step back "H-Hey Dan! That is the rider that thrashed Takato!"

Laser turned to him "There are three of us and only one of him! This will be-" as the dopant leader looked back at Xtreme, the rider appeared in front of him and sent his fist straight into the robot's stomach.

Laser roared in pain and crouched on the floor, Xtreme raised his arm and slammed his elbow in Laser's back. The dopant fell to the floor with a crash and stopped moving "Xtreme...he is...too...powerful..."

Flash turned to the other Dopant "H-Hey, you go get him! I'll follow in!" The black one turned to him and laughed.

"I was here to help, but the tables have clearly changed!" he jumped away as Hero swung at him.

The unknown enemy disappeared in midair leaving Flash to face Xtreme Double and Hero "N-no! I won't fall like Takato!" **FLASH! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Flash began to glow and fires surrounded him "White Flash!" the flames shot out and covered the entire area, Xtreme and Hero shielded themselves, instead of dropping on them, Flash used this time to retreat.

When the flames died down Hero turned to Xtreme "He is getting away!"

Xtreme nodded to Hero and both jumped onto their cycles and took off after the retreating Flash.

Buried beneath the rubble, Laser stood up, then fell over as his form gave away "Two hits...two hits...how..."

Dan looked up as an old man walked towards him "You need to match Xtreme with Xtreme, Dan...this might cost you your life...are you sure you want the power?"

Dan tried to stand again but fell limp, he looked back at the man and nodded "Give me the power to...to destroy!"

The old man smiled and bent down to Dan "Who are you?"

"Sonozaki Ryubee."

* * *

_Forgot about him eh? He is main villain-ish in Double so I had to include him a lil more in the fic  
Also, just to state for the sake of stating, most of my fighting / moves and such are derived from watching a little too much Dragonball, but that really gives me some great visuals for hand to hand combat XD_


	26. F Blinds All : On the Run

**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge  
Chapter 26 – F Blinds All / On the Run**

Flash began leaping from roof to roof "I can't...I can't...I can't lose! If I go down..." he thought of Xtreme defeating Takato and then Dan just now "The New Kamen Riders will not end with me!"

Hero spotted Flash and pulled out his sword **SWORD! EXTEND! **The blade shot out and barely missed Flash. The bright monster turned as the blade shot at him again, Flash tried to grab it but it withdrew again.

Flash stopped and held his hands out, an orb of light shot out and exploded under Hero's cycle. The knight flew through the air as Flash pointed and laughed, not noticing that Xtreme sped ahead and was about to cut him off.

Flash jumped off the roof and landed on the road, he turned in time to see Xtreme's fist enter his face. As Flash stumbled back Xtreme took one step forward and stabbed the Dopant repeatedly.

He raised his knee into the monster's gut throwing it up in the air, Hero jumped after him and kicked it back down to ground.

Xtreme took a step back as Flash struggled to stand "Want to do the honors this time Hero?"

The knight rider nodded and stepped towards Flash who roared, shooting out all of its spikes. Hero dodged a few but let most glance off his armor "I am here to save you Osawa! Let yourself be saved!"

"Never!" Flash launched at Hero, he swung wide allowing Hero enough time to easily slide under his fist and punch the Dopant in the gut. Hero kicked the monster away and pulled out his sword.

Flash held both his hands out "Not done yet!" a large ball of light appeared "Die!" it shot forth a blinding beam, Xtreme jumped in and shielded Hero with the Prism Bicker.

Flash laughed but when the smoke cleared he yelled and began running Hero took out his memory "I feel so sorry for you...being forced to make fools of yourselves in battle..." **HERO! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Hero dashed after Flash "Final Hero Slash!" His trusty weapon began to glow and he teleported in front of Flash who skidded to a halt. Hero made two powerful vertical slashes before spinning around to leave a final horizontal mark.

Facing away from Flash, Hero sheathed his sword. The H formed against Flash exploded and Osawa was thrown down the block and landed next to Xtreme who canceled his transformation.

Seizo bent down and picked up the driver that he made sure to slice through, he removed the Flash RiderMemory and held it out to Shotaro. "Need this?"

"Thank you Mr. Mayor." Terui exited the conference room and turned to Fumihiko before grinning.

"We got it signed!" Terui nodded and began walking off, followed shortly after by his rookie partner.

"Now we just need to bring the force down there to close off the area...final step is to get some digging equipment to that site...where will we find a corporation willing to dig without knowing anything about why?"

Fumihiko shrugged "Tatoba recently set up shop here, could they be an option?"

Terui stopped and turned "No, Tatoba is no to be considered...don't worry about it Fumihiko..."

As his partner nodded something click in Terui's mind _"The drill! The drill that was used by NEXT was never destroyed!"_

"Come on Fumihiko, we need to get to the station, I'll drop you off there and you get everyone to the specified location. I need to go run an important errand." as he got in the cruiser his partner struggled with the door before sitting down and nodding.

"Yes, sir!"

Dan opened his eyes, he felt power surging through him, greater than anything he has ever felt "Thank you Sonozaki...what the?"

He looked around, the old man was gone, he looked at his memory, the Laser RiderMemory was now strengthened by the power of Xtreme. No one will be able to stop him now.

Shotaro closed the door to another hospital room, inside Osawa was with his mother and Seizo who was doing a little questioning with the recovered boy.

"Shotaro, Dan is still out there, we kind of forgot about him back at their hideout." the detective put his hat on and turned to Philip.

"No worries, you saw how we grounded him with little effort...whenever he strikes again, we will be ready...I'm going to go check on Terui's progress, you and Seizo go do some NKR hunting. This is our easiest battle yet!"

Back in the president's office of the Tatoba Corporation, Yamamoto sat, silent as always until Seiji returned.

"Sir...we have a rather interesting visitor." at Seiji's statement, the old man opened one eye.

A heavily cloaked man walked into the room "Long time no see, Yamamoto."

"Jin...done planning around with the New Kamen Rider amateurs? Here to lend some support?"

The mysterious man shook his head "You don't need any help Yamamoto, you and your Tatoba Elite can handle Double and Accel just fine but a new Kamen Rider has recently appeared on the scene."

Seiji's eyes widened "What?"

"Kamen Rider Hero...the one we know as Seizo Shigashi...he has been aiding them in defeating the NKR and will most likely stick around to take you all down...be careful."

As Jin left Seiji turned to Yamamoto who raised his hand before his ally could speak "No need to worry...you out of anyone should be able to understand my power...the Tatoba Elite will fall to no one!"

Before meeting with Terui, Shotaro stopped at the home of Dan's mother, Mrs. Inari.

"We are very close to returning your son to you. Thank you for being so patient...though I'd like to take a little blame, he was right there but in the heat of the moment as Osawa was attempting to get away, I forgot about him."

Inari put a hand on his shoulder "It is alright Shotaro, thank you for risking so much to bring him home."

As Shotaro mounted the HardBoilder he was even more fired up to go after Dan and bring him back "I won't fail now!"

* * *

_As I said at the beginning of PART 3, this one was going to have 2 villianous factions, The New Kamen Riders (3 man team) and the Tatoba Elite (4 man team like NEXT)_

_The L chapters will hopefully be awesome, until next time!  
_


	27. Power of L : Dan's Sacrifice

**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge  
Chapter 27 – Power of L / Dan's Sacrifice**

**DRILL! **Terui places the gadget memory into the NEXT drill machine and the main unite begins to rotate. He takes it out and places it in his pocket before turning to Shotaro "Aren't we lucky that it still works, eh Hidari?"

Shotaro nods "It is kind of ironic, thanks to the Prime Alpha we know where the last two artifacts are and thanks to NEXT we have the means to get there."

Terui jumps off the drill and instructs his people to take it to the site that Fumihiko is currently closing off "We still have to be wary...I have a feeling that the Tatoba Corporation is watching us."

Shotaro grabs his vibrating phone and answers "Hello? Akiko, what is it?"

"_Dan! He just came by the agency and issued a challenge to Xtreme!"_

Shotaro turns away from Terui "What? How could he know?"

"_I don't know but he seemed serious, he wants to avenge Osawa and Takato!"_

"But they aren't dead! Damn it..." Shotaro hangs up and turns to Terui.

"Can I count on you to hang around in case we need it? Something tells me that Dan has an ace up his sleeve." staring at Shotaro, Terui shrugs.

"If you need me I will be there...trust me, Hidari."

With that, Shotaro boards the HardBoilder and drives off _"Dan...I hope you aren't planning something stupid!"_

Back at the agency, Akiko walks into Philip's study, the Chill, Nitrous and Flash memories were all taken apart and he was inspecting them.

"Remarkable...these RiderMemories have technology I have never seen before...I've been performing look-ups left and right and only understand a little here and there."

"What is most interesting about them, Philip?" Akiko asked.

"There is a blood sample in each of them, it seems to be the main source to the rest of the RiderMemory, like a tiny heart...these things are alive and clearly feeding off the life force of their hosts...all of them are in danger the longer they remain attached to the memory."

Akiko yelled "That is not good!"

Shotaro and Seizo got off their bikes and walked past several trees before getting to a rocky opening, large boulders were everywhere and across from them stood Dan.

"Dan! Give yourself up! This is not you!" Seizo yelled.

Dan laughed "I want it to be me! You! Detective! Do not hold back on me! I want to defeat you at your best! I want to crush this city's ultimate defender and become the New Kamen Rider!" **LASER!**

"Henshin!" **LASER! **Dan begins to glow a powerful red before exploding into the robotic Laser Dopant.

Seizo and Shotaro both take out their memories **HERO! JOKER! **"Henshin!" **HERO! CYCLONE! JOKER!**

Double runs in first, kicking Laser in the stomach, followed up by a rapid sword slash. Laser fires his magnum, destroying the ground in front of both riders.

Laser shoots through the rubble, one beam into each, throwing them into separate trees. Laughing Laser begins to charge up his blaster, Hero jumps up first as a powerful blue laser shoots for him.

"Too much!" Hero jumps out-of-the-way, the laser explodes violently behind him as he rolls to a stop before launching at Laser again.

He repeatedly slashes the Dopant, but Laser welcomes the attacks "Try harder than that Seizo! I felt more pain from one of Xtreme' punches then all of these sword strikes!"

**SWORD! BROAD! **Grabbing the blade with two hands Hero spun around, a powerful golden slash, sliced across Laser, he stumbled back and looked up as Double jumped in the air and stretched one leg out. With a purple flash the kick came into contact with Laser's chest.

Both riders stood next to each other as Laser aimed and fired at them again. Hero easily got behind Laser and started swinging furiously before jumping away **SWORD! MASSIVE! **Hero yelled as he swung the massive blade slashing and slamming Laser at the same time.

As the Dopant flew through the air, Double jumped above him "Now! Count up your crimes!" **JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **"Joker Extreme!"

Both kicks forced the Dopant back down into the ground, dragged him through it then crashed him into a boulder that split in half.

Double landed next to Hero, they gave each other a high-five and turned as Laser stood back up and shook himself off. Suddenly multiple spark streams shot out of him "I'm not done yet you two..."

"Give up Dan! It's over!" Double yelled.

Hero stepped forward "Be strong Dan! You can resist the RiderMemory! I know you can! Come back to us! Your mother is waiting!"

Laser shook his head and revealed another memory "Taste the power of raw Xtreme!"

"_Shotaro! You can't let him use that!" _Philip yelled.

Double nodded "Dan! Don't do it! That much power will kill you!"

Hero began running towards him "Stop it Dan!"

**XTREME! **He placed the memory over the Laser and the entire Dopant began glowing green "Laser Xtreeeeeeeeeeeeeme!" the robot changed, growing nearly three times in size, the robot arms turned into huge machines with three claws while the chest buffed up. The legs became ridiculously huge and two robotic toes shot out of his foot while blades tore from his knees. The robot helmet changed into a red scanning visor, finally a jet-pack came out of his back and two large weapons appeared in his hands.

The Dopant had much more power than it could contain and began firing at random, destroying everything around them.

Hero skidded to a halt as the creature roared and kicked the earth, destroying the entire area and forming a huge crater.

Double ran towards the Laser Xtreme Dopant and jumped in the air, he monster turned and shot him with one of its massive cannons.

Double hit the floor hard, the Xtreme memory flew over to them _"Now or never Shotaro!"_

**XTREME! **Double changed forms and stared at the new menace "Dan!"

Laser Xtreme turned and let out mechanized laughs before aiming both cannons at Xtreme Double and firing.

Hero took a step forward but stopped "This battle is well beyond me...only Double can stop this beast..."

As they fought Hero changed back into Seizo "Dan...how could you throw your life away..."

Back at Terui's project, the drill was brought into position "Fumihiko, great job with this, all we need to do now-"

All the officers turned as screams were heard, a giant laser beam tore through the skies and ripped a building in half. As large chunks of debris crashed around them, Terui ran for his cycle.

"Wait boss! We are ready to excavate-"

Terui turned to Fumihiko "Then do it! Anything found is to be held until I return! This is a very important matter but if I let the attacks slide there wont be a Fuuto left to save!"

"But...but sir!" with that Terui drove off _"Damn it, I am so close! But from the looks of that attack, Hidari and Philip are going to need my help..."_

_

* * *

_

_Here it is! The final battle against the NKR! Xtreme Double VS Laser Xtreme!_  
_Will Terui arrive in time to help? And how will they defeat this titan of terror?_

_I know but you probably don't! XD See yall next chapter!_


	28. Power of L : Xtreme VS Xtreme

_Here it is! Another awesome chapter of brawling!  
On a side note I liked how I left the status of NEXT's drill open, if not I would've had to go back and state that it was secure, I love how my story pieces itself together XD

* * *

_

**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge  
Chapter 28 – Power of L / Xtreme VS Xtreme**

Xtreme shot into the air as multiple lasers cut through the air below him. On level with Laser's head, Xtreme held out the Prism Bicker, Laser's visor began glowing and fired a powerful red bolt which slammed against the shield.

"_Shotaro! We can't hold this attack off much longer!" _Double nodded and began tilting the shield "Wasn't planning on it!"

With a powerful thrust the laser was redirected into one of Laser Xtreme's legs, exploding and bringing the beast down on one knee.

Xtreme quickly dashed toward the massive mecha as one of its fists shot towards him. Double evaded the attack but as he turned to face Laser the beast stood and brought out one of its legs, the powerful kick sent Double reeling high into the sky.

Laser jumped up after him and slapped him down to the earth like a fly. Seizo threw himself to the ground as Xtreme crashed a short distance away.

"Shotaro! Philip! Are you two alright?" the half and half rider stood and turned to Seizo then nodded.

Laser looked down at them and charged another powerful blast. As the visor continued to flare, Xtreme took off running "We can redirect the lasers and they hurt but we are going to need to find a different way to destroy the RiderMemory once he is down!"

"_I'll think of something Shotaro!" _Spinning rapidly, Xtreme slashed the incoming blast with his Prism Dagger, the beam traveled back to Laser who moved out of the way, allowing it to continue high into the sky before exploding.

Laser held out his hands and began draining power from the surroundings and started to grow once again. Xtreme turned and took the chance to dash in and kick the massive dopant in the chest with both feet.

As he stumbled back, Xtreme spun around and delivered a powerful slash from the dagger.

Laser held both hands out again, a red ball of energy formed in each. Xtreme jumped away as the blasts exploded against the earth before him. The dopant however, wasn't done yet and continued to fire more energy balls towards Xtreme.

The powerful rider stopped running and held his bicker out, redirecting several blasts in random directions. Double peeked out from behind the shield in time to see Laser's foot impact him and send him sky high again.

Laser plucked the rider out of the air and held him firm in his fist. The beast jumped as high as he could into the sky, raised his fist with Double in it and hurled the hero back down to the ground.

Seizo took a step back but it was too late, the force from Xtreme's second crash caused a massive crater and large cracks to spread through the entire rocky field. The pressure from the damaged earth, threw Seizo to the ground.

He turned in time to see a motorcycle skid to a halt then fall over "You! I thought that-"

**ACCEL! **"Hen! Shin!" **ACCEL! **The red rider ran past Seizo but not before yelling "Don't ask me questions!"

Xtreme stood up, cracked his neck then looked up as Laser's foot landed right on top of him. "Hidari! Philip!" Accel yelled out before leaping into the air and slashing Laser repeatedly with the Engine Blade. However, quick strike from one of his hands floored Accel.

With both down, Laser began gathering more power and grew even larger, instead of being an overbearing Dopant he was now a giant with hands much bigger than Xtreme and Accel put together.

Laser Xtreme began to roar again as a massive ball of red energy appeared in one of his hands. Accel got up slowly, he saw the monster throw it high into the sky a "Crap!" **TRIAL!**

The blast exploded and rained countless beams down in the surrounding area. Accel Trial dashed back and forth quickly, easily avoiding the blasts.

Laser laughed but then turned to his foot as he felt something moving. With all his strength, Xtreme lifted the monster's foot and threw him over.

Trial came to a stop next to Xtreme "That is the Laser Dopant? You told me you almost had him!"

Xtreme nodded "I did, but that was when he was just the Laser Dopant, now he is Laser Xtreme...Dan is risking everything...no, this isn't Dan. It is an evil persona created by the Laser RiderMemory that is using Dan to destroy."

"_Shotaro I know what have to do to defeat Laser Xtreme! With Terui here this shouldn't be too hard!" _Double nodded and turned to Trial.

Before he could say anything, Laser, who was back on his feet, roared and swung his fist at them. The riders jumped out of the way but once again left themselves open to the monster's second arm.

They were knocked aside and slammed into two separate, massive boulders in the area. "Give me all the details Philip, I'll forward them to Terui."

Xtreme jumped towards Laser but was met with a massive laser and fell to the ground again.

Trial ran up the dopant's leg and made his way to the face where he began spinning, holding his Engine Blade out, he delivered countless horizontal slashes to the monster's head.

Laser grabbed Trial and turned as Xtreme approached again, he threw the blue rider into his ally and both slammed into the earth. Holding both hands out again, Laser fired a powerful red beam after them.

"Terui here is the plan-" _"Shotaro! Look out!" _The massive laser exploded and Seizo who stood by, watching this was thrown into the air again and landed several feet away on his back.

Laser Xtreme laughed and turned to look over the entirety of Fuuto, then he uttered one word "Energy..." Holding both hands out once again, the Dopant began draining energy from all of Fuuto to become invincible.

"Hey! You! One last laser for old time's sake!" Laser turned and roared at the battered Xtreme who held up the Prism Bicker.

The monster charged up and fired another one from its visor. Xtreme was dragged through the earth as he attempted to ricochet the blast to Trial "Raaaaa!"

Successful, Laser turned to see his attack fly towards Trial and roared. The blue rider swung his Engine Blade, deflecting the laser elsewhere, then running after it and deflecting it back.

As Trial continued to move the laser everywhere, Double closed the Xtreme memory then opened it up again **XTREME! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **"Now! Count up your sins!"

A powerful green cyclone boosted Xtreme high into the air. Laser turned to stop the attack, Trial took that chance to deflect the laser into the Dopant's face.

The monster took several steps back roaring, unable to see Xtreme shoot towards him, performing the powerful "DOUBLE XTREME!"

The powerful rider kick exploded against Laser's head, engulfing the entire upper body in a massive blast. Trial watched Laser fall back and crash into the mountain range behind him. Trial took that chance to dash at the beast and slash the giant Laser Rider Memory within the driver, countless times before lifting the Engine Blade with both hands and stabbing through it.

With the driver and memory destroyed and the dopant defeated it began shrinking and changed back into Dan.

Shotaro, Philip and Terui stood around the boy, as if knowing what was about the happen, storm clouds appeared above them and it began to rain.

Seizo placed his hand behind the boy's head and held him up "Dan...are you alright?"

He looked to the four men who each gave their best to save them and shook his head "No...everything hurts...what happened? What did that...thing I was given..."

Seizo shushed him and shook his head "Don't think about it Dan, nothing matters except that you are going home."

Battered and drenched Dan, shook his head again and let out a single tear "Tell my mom...that I'm...sorry..."

Shotaro took his hat off and lowered his head, followed by Philip and Terui, then finally Seizo.

"Dan...I failed you..." Seizo said quietly. He then looked up at the sky as it continued to rain down on the riders and the whole of Fuuto.

Upon hearing the knocking, Mrs. Inari quickly opens her front door to see Seizo, completely drenched.

"Please come in! Do you have news of my son?"

Seizo exhaled deeply and started with an apology. Shotaro and Philip were across the street, practically invisible do to the downpour. They looked on as Inari realized what Seizo was saying and began to cry.

"Why can't we be perfect, Philip." Shotaro said quietly.

His partner turned to him "Human beings are not perfect Shotaro...no one is...we have to accept that...we can't save them all, no matter how much we want to."

Shotaro nodded slightly "The only thing I can do is try...now that I have failed I am no longer perfect...there is no reason why I should fail again in the future...no one will go through what Dan was forced to go through. Not as long as I am still breathing..."


	29. The G Initiative : Tatoba Corp Moves

_Here begins the second half of PART 3, with the NKR done and over with the next target is the powerful Tatoba Corporation's Elite

* * *

_**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge  
Chapter 29 – The G Initiative / Tatoba Corp. Moves**

With the recent battle still fresh on his mind, Terui drove silently as he returned to check on Fumihiko's progress.

He should be complaining about Fumihiko forgetting to update him every five minutes, but, suddenly, it seems like an insignificant matter.

Terui came to a stop and got off his motorcycle "That is odd...no sounds are coming from the drill...how low did they go?"

He walked towards the dig site and gasped, the NEXT drill was burning and his officers were all laying on the ground in craters shaped like their bodies.

"Who did this!" Terui went from officer to officer checking on them, several were just unconscious but others had more serious injuries, the drill was done and inoperable, but the gadget memory that operates it was nowhere to be seen.

Terui turned one last cop over "Fumihiko!" the rookie slowly opened his eyes "Sir..." then he passed out, Terui noticed he had something clenched in his fist.

He opened his partner's hand to see a black bar with a single word inscribed on it: Tatoba.

At the Tatoba Corporation, Seiji knelt down and held something out to Yamamoto "Our attack was successful, with that troublesome Terui Ryu out of the way, taking this was much too easy."

Yamamoto grinned and took the old, heavy and durable container from Seiji "You say the drill accidentally hit this head on, but instead of destroying it, the mechanism of the drill broke?"

Seiji nodded "This powerful green container must hold whatever the ultimate power is but we have found no way to open it or even a key if it was locked."

Yamamoto shrugged "The key will probably be in the other location that Terui Ryu got permission to excavate...without a drill the Tatoba Corporation will...lend a hand in obtaining this sacred artifact...get the mayor on the line."

At the hospital, Terui, Shotaro and Seizo stood over the injured Fumihiko "I must apologize again sir..."

"You said a man, someone you don't even know appeared at the site and transformed? Then he attacked everyone and destroyed the drill before leaving with the artifact you just uncovered...this is the worst luck..."

Fumihiko nodded "I joined a group of officers escorting the artifact to safety, we were cut off when he threw the drill in our way...we never stood a chance..."

Outside, Terui turned to Shotaro and Seizo "We are going to visit Tatoba...they are a massive organization like anyone else, schedule a meeting, then attack Yamamoto and take back what is ours, as powerful as he is I doubt he can handle Xtreme, Trial and Hero at full strength."

The other riders nodded and they began walking off but not before being met by Jinno and Makura "Terui! I didn't know that you were conducting business with the Tatoba Corporation."

The man in the red jacket raised an eyebrow "What? I told you I have no intention of working with the-"

"Then why have they gotten permission from the mayor to take that second 'point of interest' that you sealed off?" Makura asked.

Shotaro ran ahead "We need to go now! Come on Seizo, Terui! We can't let them get another leg up on us!"

At the closed off site, Terui spoke with the officers he left here while Shotaro and Seizo examined as workers from Tatoba made preparations to bring their own digging equipment in.

"I'm sorry but this is a secure area, who are you?" Shotaro turned to face another man in a suit with sunglasses, he had black spiky hair with a few strands over his face, he didn't look too happy to see them.

"Are you the Tatoba official in charge of this?" Shotaro asked.

The man grinned "Of course, see the suit? No ties, I don't do that kind of thing..." he takes off his sunglasses and looks slowly over to Seizo with his evil looking red eyes.

"My name is Masaki, I am here on orders from my superior back at the Tatoba Fuuto Branch, Seiji. I don't mean to sound pushy but all of you must leave, we've gotten permission from the mayor to take up the operation here since the force previously in charge is unable to complete the task."

Shotaro matched Masaki's angry appearance and stepped towards the official "Hey, why is Tatoba so interested in this space? Rushing in at the first opportunity and after openly attacking the Fuuto police force!"

Masaki shook his head "We weren't responsible it was a single assailant who left behind evidence to try and frame the Tatoba Corporation. I assure you Seiji is working to secure payments to the officers anyway."

"We aren't accepting!" Terui stated as he stepped towards Masaki "If you want to help us grant us a meeting with the president of the entire Tatoba Corporation, Yamamoto."

Masaki shrugged "Fine..." he placed his sunglasses back on "Whatever makes you happy."

At the main office, Shotaro, Seizo and Terui sat, waiting to be called by the desk clerk. Philip came in with on update on his look-ups regarding Tatoba and Yamamoto.

"_He started working for a similar corporation 30 years ago...he was already pretty old, but as time passed he showed that he was a very powerful and intelligent businessman. He fused that corporation with several others into the mega-millions-organization, Tatoba. He created this Fuuto branch a few days after the RiderMemories were created...as powerful as he is in the business world, the chance to become even more powerful or immortal is amazingly enticing to him."_

"Immortal? If the power can grant that..." just then, the three of them were called to go up to the 32nd floor where Yamamoto resided.

They were lead in by his right hand and Masaki's superior, Seiji.

"Gentlemen, before you begin, may I ask you this question...why do you think most of my buildings have 32 floors?"

Shotaro, Seizo and Terui looked at each other before the cop stepped forward "I don't care-"

"Because...no month has 32 days...no company like mine, a fusion of organizations has ever managed to broker the 32 deals that I made, and no one who started to gain this much power has lived with it for 32 years...in two years though...I will have accomplished that goal."

"What is it with you and 32?" Shotaro asked.

Instead of the old man answering that question, Seizo moved forward "It is because were told when you were younger that you would not live past the age of 32, yet here you are...over 90 years of age...and still coherent...or so I would think."

Yamamoto laughed "I remember you Seizo...interesting man...but yes, that is my fascination with 32. I...in all aspects have all that no one else has...except life. Soon I will have none...and I can't accept that-"

"I've heard enough! Why did someone from your elite attack my officers at the digging site, and why did you steal our artifact-"

"You know the answer to that!" Yamamoto yelled, cutting Terui off before sitting at his desk,

"You have a RiderMemory, and your lapdog, Seiji outside probably has one two...we are going to ask only once Yamamoto, give us what you stole and your RiderMemory or we will take it by force." Shotaro said with a steely gaze.

Yamamoto stood up and walked to his bookcase, taking out a dark green container "This is what you want...but like my memory, it isn't going anywhere."

Shotaro took out his Joker Memory "Then prepare to face Kamen Riders Double, Accel and Hero! You will regret this!"

Yamamoto snapped his fingers and the door opened. The three turned to face another false rider, an entirely purple version of Double with large orb shaped shoulder armor and a chest plate, all three pieces had one large blue orb sticking out of them.

The orbs began glowing, Seizo jumped back "Move!" there was a flash and the room exploded, Shotaro, Seizo and Terui were thrown across the room then crashed through the windows and were now flying through the air.

The three hit the ground hard, they turned to see the mysterious rider land nearby.

"Seiji...damn it...forgot about him..." Shotaro cursed as he stood up _"I didn't." _Philip commented.

Seizo took out his memory, "You may have stopped us from defeating Yamamoto but you are no match!"

"Really?" the rider reached for his memory and pulled it out. His colors faded to gray scale before the armor cracked away.

Terui's eyes widened and he stepped back "Fumihiko!"


	30. The G Initiative : The Ultimate Traitor

_I would ask who saw that coming but chances most people did, who cares anyway? Just completed this chapter, kinda, enjoy

* * *

_

**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge  
Chapter 30 – The G Initiative / The Ultimate Traitor**

The rookie partner of Terui Ryu now stood across from his superior as a powerful evil rider in service to Yamamoto's Tatoba Elite.

"Surprised to see me? Sir?" Fumihiko asked.

"Don't tell me...it was you? You destroyed the drill and attacked all your fellow officers! Why did you betray us?"

Fumihiko laughed and shook his head "I didn't betray you...I was always one of the Tatoba Elite...I was planted into your organization shortly before the defeat of NEXT, before being taken as your rookie partner. Since you burned the files that you retrieved from the Prime Alpha we needed another way to gain the information...and what better way than to become an ally? I reported the two locations you were securing to dig and waited until the perfect opportunity arose. The Laser Xtreme Dopant, while not our idea was a perfect cover, it took you out of the way and left the rest of the unit defenseless."

Terui clenched his fists "How dare you...Fumihiko! I will be the one to bring you in!" **ACCEL!** "Hen!" Shotaro took a step forward "Wait for me Terui!" **CYCLONE! JOKER! **"Henshin!"

"You used my friend...you deserve what is coming to you!" **HERO! **"Shin!" **ACCEL! **"Henshin!" **CYCLONE! JOKER! HERO!**

The three riders transformed before Fumihiko and struck battle poses while the traitor threw him memory into the air and caught it "Three on one eh? This isn't the least bit fair...oh well." **GRAVITY!** "Henshin." **GRAVITY!**

The ground around Fumihiko exploded and the Gravity Rider dashed out of the debris, quickly punching Double in the gut, as the main rider flew into the air, Gravity spun around and caught the Engine Blade. Hero took that chance to run in and attempt to stab Gravity in the side.

The orbs on the rider's armor began to glow and Hero was slammed back into the ground by an invisible force. Gravity pulled the Engine Blade away from Accel and threw it into the air before kicking the red rider hard in the stomach.

"Take this!" Gravity turned and looked up as HeatJoker Double delivered a flaming punch to his face. Gravity fell on his side as Double charged up another fire punch.

Gravity stood and then held both hands out "Gravity Wave!" there was a loud explosion followed by a series of waves emanating from the rider's hands. Upon impact, Double was dragged through the earth and slammed into a building that began bending backwards at an extreme angle before exploding and collapsing.

Hero ran in again and slashed the purple rider in the back twice before kicking him forward. Gravity turned quickly and punched towards Hero, while he didn't connect another wave shot out and threw Hero into the earth almost instantaneously.

Accel saw this as he pulled his Engine Blade out of the ground "Gravity has some strange powers...even as Trial I can't outrun consecutive waves of energy that expand in all directions...I need to learn his limitations first."

Gravity turned to Accel and ran towards him as multiple balls of fire followed. Accel held his sword out as Gravity rammed into him. There was a strange force that slowly lifted Accel into the air before launching him. The fireballs exploded against Gravity's back several seconds later, followed by Double punching him in the head as the vile rider turned to face him.

As he stumbled away Double followed and began punching the rider repeatedly with the Heat half punches causing small explosions against the traitor's armor.

Gravity jumped away just as Hero tore out of the ground and grabbed his legs. The purple rider aimed his open palm at Hero "Gravitonne!" An extremely powerful force exploded towards Hero who was a less than 3 feet away from the palm. The force caused a giant crater to begin forming below Gravity. Hero tried to hold onto his enemy's legs but the increasing force was too much and he fell to the center of the crater.

Double stared at Gravity who floated above a massive crater of his own creation. "Philip, this guy is much stronger than any enemy we've ever faced...I think we might be biting off more than we can chew."

"_Don't worry Shotaro, we still have Xtreme...then again, as powerful as Xtreme is I don't know if we can hold out against those gravitational waves for long before being blown in some random direction..."_

Gravity launched at Double and began punching at super-speed before spinning and kicking the rider into a building. He aimed his hands out again "Gravity W-"

**ENGINE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **A giant A made out of pure energy shot through the air and exploded into Gravity's back. Accel ran in and continued the assault with multiple slashes before grabbing the rider by his collar-like armor and throwing him into the air.

As Accel prepared for another Maximum Drive, Gravity stretched his legs and arms and and yelled. There was a purple flash followed by a ball of purple energy growing from Gravity. It reached Accel and began to force him on his back against the ground. The red rider was then pushed into the earth forming a crater shaped just like him.

Gravity hit the ground and stood, he held one hand out and opened his fist "Goodbye, Accel!"

Hero came from behind with his massive blade and swung it, the powerful slash and slam sent Gravity flying and spinning into the 20th floor of the Tatoba building behind them.

"Now Shotaro! Philip!" **JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **Double tore out of the Earth as Gravity approached the hole in the building. "Joker Grenade!"

The rider split in half and delivered two powerful punches to Gravity. The rider fell limp and tripped out of the hole on the 20th floor and hit the ground below as Double landed. Hero helped Accel out of the deep hole and turned to Double. "I don't think that was enough to break his RiderMemory."

"Shotaro!" Before Double could turn Gravity shot up and brought his knee into the half and half rider's body. The form broke away instantly and Shotaro was airborne. Accel turned as the detective landed near him with a thud.

"I'll admit...I was worried...and that hurt...but I am still much stronger than all of you." While Gravity sounded proud his mind was working on a retreat method _"I can't let them get lucky enough to land another blow like that...I told Yamamoto-sama I could beat all three of them on my own..."_

Back in the 32nd floor, Yamamoto looked out the hole that Fumihiko made when he blasted the riders out. "Why do you want to help us? Last I heard you were helping them...how can I trust you?"

"I have information you want...and you have information I want...a simple trade is all I ask..." said a woman behind the elderly businessman.

"Very well...Seiji give her the briefcase..." as she took it she told Yamamoto of the prize that Kikkawa attained but then lost, it was taken by Mr. Master and believed to be left in the hands of Jin.

"Seiji, get Masaki on the line and tell him to put the digging on hold...I want Jin brought to me." Seiji bowed and left.

Accel and Hero spun their blades and aimed at Gravity "Try your-" before he could finish his insult, Hero's blade extended across the gap between them and stabbed through him.

Accel followed up by connecting his blade with Hero's **ENGINE! ELECTRIC! **The current traveled along the extended weapon and shocked Gravity.

As he fell to one knee both riders advanced on him, Gravity looked up and laughed **GRAVITY! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **Accel and Hero came to a sudden stop but their adversary yelled "Too late! Gravity Bomb!" He held up one finger, a ball of pure gravitational energy formed and he threw it at them by aiming his pointer finger at the doomed riders.

"Heart shot!" A glowing red arrow connected with the side of the bomb and exploded, forcing the massive ball to change trajectory and blow up violently elsewhere. Accel and Hero stared in amazement as any buildings or ruins in the area the bomb went off were instantly flattened.

Another rider landed in between Gravity, Accel and Hero but the form gave away quickly and revealed Shion. "You might want to get out of here, Fumihiko, odds aren't in your favor..."

The rider cursed and retreated, Shion turned to Accel and Hero "Wait...did you help us or help him?" Hero asked.

Shion shrugged "I got what I came for already, whatever happens next is of no concern to me..."

Shotaro sat up and gripped his chest where Gravity kneed him "Wait...why did you-"

Shion turned back to them "Ah yes...I forgot one thing!" she aimed her finger at Accel and an arrow shot out. It stabbed through the red rider and canceled his transformation. Terui Ryu hit the ground hard as Shion laughed "That was for Koichiro...the Royal Class always pays their debts..."

Shion walked away with a grin as Yamamoto above her sighed "I expected as much...at least her information was true...when I get my hands on Jin I will hold the supreme power..."

Seizo walked over to Shotaro who collapsed again "You need help detective."

"Tell me something I don't know...Philip...Philip are you alright?" after a few seconds Philip responded to his partner's call.

"_Yes, I'm fine...didn't take that last hit as hard as you...I agree with Seizo, you need to get that looked at, Terui Ryu as well, I'm sending the RevolGarry to pick you up."_

Seizo turned to help the officer up but he managed on his own, he had a real injury in the spot that Shion's attack went through. It matched the damage of a bullet, as the officer held the spot that bled he looked around "We need to fall back for now...we'll get them later..."

Seizo helped Shotaro and Terui up and into the RevolGarry as soon as it arrived and took off for the hospital.

After telling Akiko what happened Philip returned to the basement to do some research on a more effective way to fight Gravity. Suddenly he felt a surge of pain in his head and fell on one knee "Who is there?"

"_Who else do you think? With Shotaro and Terui out of the picture, you are going to need my help...our help...do you really think Seizo can do this alone?"_

Philip shook his head, "Leave me alone!" the pain however, was gone. He stood up again and sighed "She is right...but why would she save us...attack us...then offer her aid?" Philip returned to his work while thinking about future battles with the Tatoba Elite. An even more daunting challenge than their battles against the Prime Alpha, NEXT and the New Kamen Riders, if they lose this, something tells Philip that Yamamoto will gain all the pieces of the mystic puzzle and ultimate power.

* * *

_I just noticed that I haven't asked for R&R y'know, Read and Review, but I don't think you have to ask for that at the end of every chapter or ever, ppl review when they wanna review_

_Anyway, what is the most interesting / coolest memory out of the ones defeated or seen so far?  
_


	31. Royal Q : Fending Off Tatoba

_I was deciding whether or not to submit it, I wrote this one after a long day of writing and I was tired which made me feel like this chapter was boring. I was half asleep writing it, I re-read it earlier today, rewrote a few sections here and there, touched it up then decided, hey, its alright, imo anyway, here we GO

* * *

_**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge  
Chapter 31 – Royal Q / Fending Off Tatoba**

Philip sat outside and sighed, he turned as Seizo exited the room "This isn't good, the Tatoba Corporation still has the full strength of their riders and we are down Shotaro and Terui...what now?"

"Last time this happened we were approached by a sleuth known as Koichiro, he revealed to be the Jack of the Royal Class...though he did betray us later...and Shion, the Royal Class' Queen is really confusing..." Philip scratched his head.

"If they are willing to help, then we need to take it...right?" Seizo stated as he sat next to Philip before coughing.

"Are you okay?" Philip asked, the other man just nodded "Let's go visit the Royal Class."

As they drove through Fuuto, Philip mentioned how Terui didn't trust them after Koichiro's betrayal and he himself wasn't too sure about this.

Seizo nodded "They may not be the straightest shooters, but what other choice do we have?"

Upon reaching the hotel room, they noticed Shion was alone "Where is Zennosuke?" Philip asked.

She turned and smiled "Here for a little help, I see...Zennosuke is out meeting with an old friend of his...yes you could say that."

Seizo coughed again "So you and him are riders also...are you really determined to help us in our fight against the Tatoba Corporation?"

The queen stood and nodded as she turned to face Seizo and Philip "Of course...Tatoba is currently searching for Jin, you may remember him from your first meeting, Koichiro took you to him."

Before Philip could respond, Shion continued "Jin was also that strange thing that attacked you during your fight with the Flash and Laser dopants at one of their hideouts...remember?"

Philip and Seizo looked at each other then back at Shion "Jin is a rider? Why did he attack us?"

As she walked past them and opened the door she nodded "Yes, Jin is one of us...I'm not sure why he attacked you. Jin is freelance and does whatever work comes to him, but enough about that, follow me."

Once in her car, she began driving through Fuuto and explained what else the Tatoba Corporation was up to "Believe it or not, the entire group isn't your enemy, most are just renovation workers caught up in it, the true enemy is the Elite which is made up of field agents Fumihiko and Masaki. The former was as I'm sure you now know, planted into the Fuuto PD to attain the puzzle piece you were after. The other members are President Yamamoto and his right hand man, Seiji. The four of them have quite an array of memories at their disposal, each more powerful than the last. With one of the pieces in the Tatoba Elite's grasp, Yamamoto is much more determined than Shirogane and Kikkawa put together to gain the last two...of course in his sudden action to catch Jin he drew Masaki away from the closed off site."

Shion came to a stop and got out of the car, Philip and Seizo looked at each other then outside where Shion waved at them to follow. Upon exiting the care they were shocked to see all the construction equipment in the Tatoba site destroyed and the workers unconscious. Zennosuke approached them and grinned as he passed by the three of them and got in the car "This was much too easy...you see Philip, we are on your side...I promise that Koichiro was an unforeseen mistake."

Just then there was a massive explosion behind the car, the three got inside quickly and took off, Seizo looked back and saw a tank rolling through the city "What the hell is that doing here? Where did it come from?"

"Tatoba...mind dealing with it? This is a new car." Zennosuke asked before turning to Seizo who jumped out. The King turned to Shion and nodded, she followed Seizo out leaving Zennosuke to quickly take the wheel and drive off "Remember how you fused your soul with Koichiro? You can do this with Shion and I as well...ready?"

Philip nodded **CYCLONE! **"I'm trusting you for now Zennosuke."

Outside, Seizo and Shion stood before the tank as it came to a halt, Seiji's voice rang from inside the tank "You will pay for what you have done!" **HERO! **"Henshin! **HERO! **As Hero ran towards the tank it fired and blew him sky high, Shion took her memory out **QUEEN! **"Henshin! **CYCLONE! QUEEN!**

A new Double was formed, with the familiar Cyclone half was the new Queen half that was red and had a scarf of its own like Cyclone. In addition a long red bow was attached to the back. The new Double took the bow out and a red arrow appeared.

The tank fired as the arrow flew threw the air, it sliced through the tank shell and hit the tank, blowing the entire thing up. "Wow, that was more power than I ever felt before!" Shion commented.

Hero landed nearby "Look out! Its-" A building exploded as Gravity tore through and launched at Hero and Double. The former grabbed both of the oncoming enemy's fists "I have orders from Yamamoto to keep you here as long as possible while Masaki locates Jin! You two aren't going anywhere!"

"Three!" Double yelled as the Queen half launched another arrow that exploded against Gravity and sent him flying. Seiji jumped out of the ruined tank and dusted himself off "Come on Fumihiko! You almost beat them last time! Don't let them trump you! No matter what!"

Gravity nodded and held both hands out "Gravity Wave!" Hero and Double attempted to jump away but were quickly blown back and into the earth by the powerful forces.

Gravity laughed "You still think you can defeat me? My gravitational powers are unrivaled!"

"Quit playing around Fumihiko! Finish them!" Seiji screamed. The rider in the air shook his head "Whatever..." **GRAVITY! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Holding up one finger another gravity bomb began to appear "Here it comes..." as it continued to grow, Double fired countless arrows at it, many exploded before they reached it while others were redirected elsewhere.

Gravity laughed as the bomb continued to grow "Gravity Bomb!" he aimed down on them and the mass of energy began to descend **SWORD! MASSIVE! **Hero swung his blade and struggled to try to redirect this bomb, it was much bigger than the first one.

Gravity saw this and pointed at him launching a miniature bomb that exploded and knocked Hero back.

Double laughed "You know what to do...right Philip?" _"I guess...I hope you can handle this better than Koichiro did, it almost killed him." _**HEAT!**

As the memories were activated the bomb impacted **HEAT! QUEEN! **Instead of exploding a massive wave of fire surrounded the blast and shot it straight for Gravity who held his hands out and tried to hold it away "W-what the hell!"

SuperHeatQueen Double stood in the center of a raging inferno, Hero shook his head "I'm not dreaming...that rider is way more powerful than Gravity!"

Gravity yelled causing the bomb to grow bigger and resume its descent towards Double. _"Are you alright Shion?" _Without a word Double positioned its arms and a massive bow appeared followed by a flaming red arrow **HEAT! QUEEN! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Burning Queen Attack!" pulling the string, the flaming arrow shot forth and tore straight through the gravity bomb, destroying it before growing into a mass of flames and engulfing Gravity.

The rider shielded himself "What the-" arrows formed from the flames and began to crisscross within the orb of fire, slashing through Gravity countless times before the orb collapsed on itself, exploding.

SuperHeatQueen broke away instantly and Shion fell to the floor, Hero picked her up and looked at the flames in the sky "Did that end Gravity?"

Seiji looked up as the flames died away and shook his head "Pathetic...if by some miracle he survived, I wouldn't take him back into the Elite..."

As Seiji walked off his phone rang "Seiji...well, well, at least someone did their job right. I'm on my way Masaki, don't let Jin escape, no matter what."

* * *

_Wooo Gravity burned, or did he? Next chapter was interesting to write, halfway through I realized, holy snap no Terui Ryu, minimal Philip and Shotaro, it was all Shion and Seizo, woo for sustainable OCs_


	32. Royal Q : A Compromise?

_I think you are at least a good writer when you can do a chapter with only your OCs, that is my opinion, as I said last chapter, minimal Philip, less Shotaro, no Terui, i apologize in advance if this makes people sadfaced

* * *

_

**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge  
Chapter 32 – Royal Q / A Compromise?**

Sitting in his office, Jin began to doze off, however there was a rough knocking at the door and he fell off his chair. He quickly stands and opens the door "Hello? Masaki...haven't heard from you or your buddies in quite a while...whats up?"

Masaki walked into the room "Where is the gift that Mr. Master gave you...you know, the one that Kikkawa found before he got killed."

Jin turned and shrugged "I don't have it, Mr. Master wouldn't give it to anyone...why would you think that-"

"I know you have it, Jin. Just hand it over and I won't have to kill you...believe me, I really want to." Jin coughed at Masaki's threat and nodded before walking to the back room.

"Alright, alright, whatever...damn...people these days." Masaki tapped his foot a few times, he glanced at the clock and sighed _"Why do I have to deal with this guy..."_

Masaki stopped tapping his foot and noticed that aside from the clock ticking, it was quiet. He ran into the back room and it was empty, Jin was gone.

Angry Masaki turned to run out when there was a crack, he looked up as the small office collapsed on top of him.

Outside Jin was walking down the street, blending in with the people. Many people turned towards the building as it fell in on itself, he used the confusion as cover and ran away.

Seizo was still thinking, after all the power that Fumihiko used to nearly defeat them and the beating he took, it is hard to believe he could have been bested by the SuperHeatQueen Double, and in one hit no less.

A man bumped into him and he turned to apologize, but the man looked familiar, before he could ask the man screamed "Seizo!" and ran away.

Watching him go, something clicked "Jin...Jin!" he took off after the other man. _"He is the one that is keeping tabs on everyone...but he never goes outside...unless, the Royal Class was right and Tatoba really is after him!"_

Back at the Royal Class' suite, Zennosuke was reading a book while Shion continued speaking with Philip "Do you know anything else you can tell me about Jin...what does he want?"

"As I state before, like Seizo, he works alone...he doesn't have a group like the countless others out there. He also doesn't like to fight because he can't really control his powers. He is the only one of us in direct talks with Mr. Master...believe it or not."

"What does he talk to Mr. Master about?" Philip asked.

Shion shrugged "I don't know...maybe he wants to give up his power and is trying to convince Mr. Master to tell him how to..."

"Terui Ryu figured that out! He knows how to revert back to a normal human! Supposedly he told Nagi but I actually haven't asked him if it worked..." Philip scratched his head and wonder why he hasn't asked about it before.

Shion laid back down on her bed and sighed "That HeatQueen form was much more powerful than I imagined...took a lot out of me...listen Philip, if you can guarantee that Terui knows a way to revert back to humanity...then when we defeat the Tatoba Corporation, you can take the piece of the puzzle Yamamoto has...of course, that doesn't mean that Zennosuke here won't fight you for it."

Philip thought about it, he asked Shotaro who responded from the hospital _"I think we should go for it...after all, Yamamoto is stronger than Zennosuke, if we can defeat him, then the King shouldn't pose much more of a problem...by the way, Philip, I'm on my way back to the Narumi Agency in a bit...almost out, Terui should be feeling better by tomorrow."_

Philip looked back at Shion and nodded "Deal." as they shook hands, Zennosuke looked up from his book and grinned.

In the city Jin quickly turned into an alley, followed shortly after by Seizo, however there was no one there "The hell...this is like something straight out of a movie...listen! Jin! I'm not here to take you in or anything today, we are working with the Royal Class and know that the Tatoba Elite is after you! We can offer protection in exchange for information!"

"The Royal Class?" Seizo turned to face Jin, taking off his sunglasses and hat, Jin revealed to be a much older man than he let on, possibly in his late 40s. He had bags under his eyes, his lips were in a small smirk and he had short dark hair on his head.

"You don't sleep much because of your powers right? Shion and Zennosuke...well mostly Shion told us about you." Jin turned away then back to Seizo he held out his arm. As Seizo was about to shake hands with him, Jin held his palm towards Seizo and moved hit hand around like he was scanning him.

"I see you and I are alike in the aspect that our powers are..." Seizo turned away "So that is why you work alone..."

"As did you...I take it you plan to entrust your goals to Double and Accel? Why have you sought them out, is it almost time?" Jin asked before placing hit hat and sunglasses back on.

"I don't know...but I will see to the end of these vile RiderMemories...no matter what it takes!" Both looked up upon hearing laughter and noticed that Masaki was above them, the collapse of Jin's hideout barely left a mark on him.

In addition, Seiji, cut them off, blocking the alley "Jin, come with us...and Seizo, you know that you can't stop us, unlike the NKR we are much more skilled with our memories...give it up."

Seizo took out his memory "I don't think so...Henshin!" **HERO! **As Seizo transformed, Masaki jumped from the roof to land behind Jin.

"I'll take care of this Seiji, it is my mission after all!" The other man took a few steps back as Masaki pulled out his memory **OVERDRIVE!**

"Henshin." **OVERDRIVE! **The new enemy shot towards Hero at blinding speed and began to attack relentlessly, Hero was only able to block about a third of the attacks before taking a supercharged knee to the gut. Overdrive jumped and spun around, kicking Hero into a wall.

This rider looked almost like Accel but orange rather than red, in addition there was a large O on his chest with a slash through it. Also the A piece on his helmet was obviously missing, replacing it was needles pointing outwards, resembling a V. **Ov**erdrive.

"I have to admit, your attacks hurt a lot more than Fumihiko's did." Hero stated. Overdrive turned to Jin, as he approached another rider dropped down in front of him.

Jin smiled "Queen! I am so happy to see you!" Queen pushed him back "Get away from here, we will handle Masaki and Seiji!"

Overdrive laughed "Pathetic!" Hero took that chance to slash Overdrive across the back before Queen launched forward and punched the Tatoba agent twice before jumping and ramming her elbow into his face.

As Overdrive stumbled back Hero spun his sword around **SWORD! WHIP! **The blade shot out and wrapped around Overdrive. Hero lifted the blade causing the whip to tighten around Overdrive and raise him high into the sky before throwing him out of the alley, across the street and into the top floor of a building.

Seiji shook his head and jumped away as Hero and Queen ran out into the street, cars pulled to sudden stops and people took off.

Overdrive dropped from the building and cracked his neck then his knuckles "That was a good counterattack, but if you want to defeat me you are going to have to try a lot harder than that my friends!"

Queen brought her bow to bear then held her hand out, multiple arrows formed and she gripped them before jumping away.

Overdrive charged up to Hero as the rider stuck his blade into the ground, Overdrive came to a stop as the blade extended through the earth and tore out of the ground in front of him. As the Tatoba agent tried to speed around Hero, more blades tore out of the ground in his way "Damn you, Hero!"

Overdrive came to a stop and before he could shoot straight to Hero a flaming arrow exploded against his back. He turned and struck the other oncoming shots with his fists, blowing them up in midair. Hero moved forward and stabbed the rider in the back, he was then struck by more arrows while recoiling.

He jumped away and looked from one enemy to the other "Damn both of you! You can't stop me!" He then stood up straight, not even trying to defend himself and laughed "I'm not even really trying!"

Hero and Queen aimed their weapons at him "You are trying to harm us but it isn't working! You expect us to believe you are holding back.

Overdrive clenched his fists and began yelling before he exploded, as the smoke cleared they stared at Overdrive now covered in golden flames coming off his now yellow and glowing armor.

Hero turned to Queen "What is this? It is almost like your Heart Queen form or Koichiro's Diamond Jack that Terui told us about but he doesn't have a Double Rider Driver."

Queen nodded "I'm not sure how much studying you may have done on some of Museum's GaiaMemories...but I think this RiderMemory works like the Nasca GaiaMemory...this is Overdrive Level 2."

Overdrive shot forward, Hero stabbed his sword into the ground causing fifty blades to pierce out of the earth around him, Overdrive was to fast and ran past them like they weren't there before punching the sword wielding rider in the chest.

Hero shot across the street and slammed into a building causing it to collapse on him. Queen fired countless arrows that rained all around Overdrive who ran in circles at extreme speed, deflecting the attacks.

Overdrive skidded to a halt, the flames on his body collected into both of his legs **OVERDRIVE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **"Maximum Overdrive Tornado Kick!" He dashed towards Queen who tried to jump away, Overdrive swung one of his flaming legs out and it slammed against Queen, forming a slash. With his back to her he jumped and flipped around, as his other kick approached someone else covered Queen and was struck by the next blow forming a massive O of energy.

Overdrive landed, facing away from his enemies as his symbol exploded. He stood up and cracked his neck before turning to see Shion laying on the ground "What? How are you still breathing?"

"Because of me!" Overdrive turned and gasped. Standing with sparks coming off him was the Pressure Rider.

"You...the Prime Alpha? Impossible!" The form broke away and Nagi fell to the ground. Overdrive's yellow armor faded back to orange, he turned to face Hero "I am not done yet, Masaki!"

"_Crap! I used all my power trying to kill Queen!" _Before Hero could strike an energy blast shot towards him. The heroic rider spun and slashed it away, giving Overdrive the chance to take off into an alley where Seiji picked him up and off they went.

"Nagi...you are a rider again?" Shion asked the last member of the Prime Alpha.

Seizo knelt next to Nagi "Why did you do this? You were free! How could you throw the life granted to you by Terui!"

Nagi laughed before coughing out blood "Long story..."

_After asking for a memory, Terui opened Nagi's cell and handed him the new Pressure Memory, rebuilt by Philip. "We don't completely understand how to create insert ports for it but since the driver is within you, I think you can still use your waist."_

_After Nagi placed it within himself he transformed into a Dopant, before he could go out of control, Terui grabbed the driver and tore it away. Nagi ejected the memory shortly after and fell to the floor breathing hard._

"_Thanks...Terui Ryu...I still hate you but...now I owe you..."_

_Terui nodded "But I won't hold you to it...live how you want to live Nagi, as long as you promise not to turn against us and return to Mr. Master."_

"_Its not like I can do that anyway, I've betrayed him in every sense of the word...but I will repay you for this...somehow..."_

"Why would you kill yourself for this?" Seizo asked.

Nagi laughed again "There was another reason I was so willing to turn on Mr. Master...I was dying...the driver was eating me alive...the Pressure memory's lingering power was a part of it as well...even free from the driver and everything...my life was already drastically shortened...I don't know by how much...but enough that I knew I had to do something...soon...I thought I could defeat Overdrive but...Seiji was here as well...he would've eliminated me with no problem...then I realized what I could do...Shion would've been killed if Overdrive went through with that attack...so I saved her...I owe a life and I've payed it off...I'm done..."

Seizo helped Shion stand, both looked at Pressure who turned to his memory "Give this back to Philip..."

Seizo nodded "I will...goodbye, Nagi..." the last member of the Prime Alpha closed his eyes and with a small smile said goodbye to life.


	33. The O Transcends : Regroup Heroic Riders

_Poor Nagi...at least he died much more valiantly than the other 4 members of The Prime Alpha.  
Here we have the return of Shotaro, Philip and Terui to the story, but even with them here, I still don't own Kamen Rider

* * *

_

**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge  
Chapter 33 – The O Transcends / Regroup Heroic Riders**

Shotaro sits, silently in his office, Terui sits elsewhere, both thinking over the news that Seizo delivered about Nagi.

Terui looks up at Seizo then at Shotaro who breaks the silence "People can really change...we need to stop this and now...too many of Mr. Master's followers have died by our hands! I refuse to kill anymore!"

Terui noticed Shotaro clench the new Pressure Memory tight in his fist "You are right...we are going to stop Tatoba...but the right way...however Shotaro, remember that if they wish they can do what Shirogane and Kikkawa did, transform themselves into insane Dopants that we have to stop!"

"I'll find another way to stop them...I won't kill them!" Shotaro turned as Philip approached "That is not all, this Level 2 Overdrive worries me...according to Seizo and Shion they could have defeated Masaki if not for that powerful transformation...he became much faster and much more powerful than any enemy we have faced."

Seizo sighed "If the Tatoba Elite keeps topping themselves...how powerful will that make President Yamamoto?"

"Don't forget the other 5 or 6 riders still out there..." Philip stated, everyone turned to him and in unison the protectors of Fuuto sighed.

After a long silence Philip turned to the officer in the red jacket "So Terui...the Pressure Memory I redesigned worked, so theoretically we should be able to do the same with Shion's Queen Memory right?"

Terui nodded "We'll need to get permission to take her memory and work on it...I've got to do some damage control back at the department, Seizo, Philip, Hidari, I trust you can handle the rest on your own for now..."

As Terui prepared to leave Akiko burst in holding countless groceries "Wait! We are finally all together! No one leaves until we eat!"

"Twenty-one riders have been encountered...nine are dead, two have been imprisoned, two are back to living regular lives and one..." Mr. Master turned to Jin.

"Is missing in action?" Jin nodded "Yes, I saw him attack Hero to stop him from defeating Overdrive...I'm not sure if he is one they faced before or someone else working alone."

Mr. Master nodded "Only nine are dead eh...Renn, Shirogane, Aya, Dan, Oonuki, Kajiwara, Nagi, Kenji and Kikkawa...how many more will be forced to fall to realize my vision..."

As Mr. Master turned to leave Jin coughed, the mastermind turned and grinned before walking off.

In Yamamoto's office, the destroyed wall has been repaired "Seiji, see to it that our units are once again sent to the spot and assure that Zennosuke does not get in our way again."

"Sir...the Fuuto PD has begun to retake the area, with no ground forces, Terui Ryu is easily convincing the mayor we pulled out." Seiji took one step back before Zennosuke turned around to face him.

"Well then, tell Masaki he has Fumihiko's job now...take out all the on site officers while you move our forces in...we need the hidden prize..." Seiji nodded quickly and excused himself.

Philip placed his briefcase on a table in front of Shion and opened it up "While I am working on the Queen Memory you obviously can't use it...so just sit tight while I fix it up."

Shotaro and Seizo sat with Zennosuke "King...did you attack me as I was about to strike down Overdrive?"

The man put his book down and shook his head "I have not left...besides, Tatoba would sense my presence...I am a threat to Seiji, Masaki and Fumihiko...but all three together, that is not my idea of a good time."

Shotaro took his hat off and put it on the table "What are you planning Zennosuke? You have to have immense power and yet you hardly move, you sent Koichiro to us in the beginning, then you sent Shion recently...the only thing I can recall you doing was trouncing the Tatoba workers who aren't even involved-"

"I had to do that to let go of my humanity..." Zennosuke stated before putting his book on the table and standing "I know better than anyone that to be the strongest rider I need to care less and focus only on becoming stronger. Masaki, that untrained rouge has reached level two...I can't let him get ahead so I will pass even Nasca's level three."

Seizo raised an eyebrow "Why? What will you do with all that-"

"What else? Take the pieces of the puzzle from whoever holds them...I fight for myself and use Shion and Koichiro to further my own desires...they of course know that and allied with me regardless...are you happy to know who I am now?"

Shotaro stood up and put his hat on "Thanks for sharing, Zennosuke...anyway I'm off to our site. We need to make sure Tatoba doesn't attack our people again."

Seizo stood and followed Shotaro, both placing their hands on Philip's shoulder as they pass by "Finish this up quick, partner."

Masaki stood on top of one of the cranes overlooking the officers working on moving in a new drill. He took out his memory **OVERDRIVE! **"Don't think you pathetic people will be able to stop the Tatoba Corporation...Henshin!" **OVERDRIVE!**

The orange rider jumped and smashed the crane, the officers turned to him, some ran off while others fired at him. Overdrive ran straight up to each of them and with one punch, leveled them.

"Stop right there!" Overdrive skidded to a halt and turned as Shotaro and Seizo jumped off their cycles "This is for Nagi!" Shotaro yelled.

"Wait! I'll hold him off Shotaro...you need to give Philip more time to finish working on the Queen Memory." **HERO!**

Shotaro nodded "Fine...good luck Seizo."

"Henshin!" **HERO! **The third rider charged at Overdrive who ran around him and kicked him in the back. As Hero stumbled forward Overdrive zoomed forward and grabbed the rider's legs before flipping him over and slamming him on the ground.

Overdrive jumped away "You are alone this time Hero! Don't think you can defeat me!"

Hero stood and turned he grabbed his blade, "This is just for you, Overdrive!" Hero split his blade in two, the knight's armor on Hero broke off and reformed into a single round panel on his chest with an H. Two shoulder spikes tore out of the panel as the H began to glow.

Shotaro stepped towards Hero "What are you...have you been holding out on us?" Hero turned to Shotaro and spun both his blades "This form just increases my speed, I haven't found any real reason to use it until now."

Overdrive shot at Hero who quickly began redirecting his incoming fists with his blades. The H flared up and fired a beam of energy into Overdrive pushing him back and causing his legs to dig across the ground.

Hero ran in and began slashing Overdrive repeatedly before jumping and kicking him in the head. Overdrive spun around then turned back to Hero "Impressive...I never would've expected you to have a RiderMemory capable of another form...but a faster change is nothing compared to level 2!"

Hero spun his blades and threw them, both flew past Overdrive who laughed "Missed!" the blades spun and redirected to Overdrive. The Tatoba agent ran towards Hero as he fired another H beam.

Overdrive jumped aside, dodging the laser, the swords shot forward and stabbed into Overdrive who stumbled back. Hero ran towards him and grabbed one of his arms before flipping the rider over and into the ground.

Hero caught his blades "You are no match for me like this Overdrive! I won't let you transcend into Level Two again!"

Overdrive laughed "You may keep up with me in combat but not like this!" Overdrive jumped into the air and shifted into bike mode. Shotaro gasped "Just like Accel!"

Overdrive drove off at blinding speed, Hero began to chase "Damn! He ran away!" There was an explosion from a short distance away. Overdrive fell on his back as Accel rounded the corner "Where are you going?"

Both riders surrounded Overdrive who stood up slowly "I didn't think you would get here in time...but seeing as my form is based off of yours...it is no surprise."

Accel and Hero dashed towards Overdrive who began spinning rapidly and swinging his fists to deflect the Engine Blade and Hero Swords. He grabbed the large Engine Blade and swung Accel into Hero before holding his hand out and dashing towards them. He grabbed Hero's face with his open palm and swung him around before throwing him into the air.

Accel noticed Overdrive move towards his memory _"Crap!" _**ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **Accel shot towards Overdrive in flames, the vile rider turned to him **OVERDRIVE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **"Overdrive Tornado Kick!"

Accel and Overdrive jumped at each other and swung out their legs, orange treads smashing against red treads and exploding.

Both riders fell on their backs "Damn...he matched my Accel Glanzer..." the red rider stood up then looked to Overdrive.

Hero landed a short distance off, "You alright over there Seizo?" the rider responded by holding up his hand and showing them a thumbs up.

"I saw you planned to Maximum Drive him...too bad for you, I got there first..." Overdrive laughed and ran at Accel "I wasn't finished!"

Before Accel could respond Overdrive jumped and spun 360 degrees, swinging out his foot and crashing against Accel sending him into a large tractor.

"_Shotaro! I just finished modifying the Queen Memory! Should we go?" _Philip asked. Shotaro pulled out his Joker memory and stared as Overdrive began yelling before exploding in bright flames, entering his level 2 form.

"We are going to have to unload everything on this guy, he is in Level 2, luckily we have Hero in his fast form and Accel can go into Trial, two super-fast riders and one Xtreme will be more than he can handle..." **CYCLONE! JOKER!**

"Henshin!" **CYLCONE! JOKER!**

Overdrive turned to Double and laughed "Gravity nearly killed you...I fail to see the reason behind you standing before me."

The Xtreme memory flew by and attached to the Double Driver "Look again!" **XTREME!**

Xtreme Double pulled out a new memory and placed it in his dagger. **PRISM! **He swung out the blade and aimed it at Overdrive before charging towards him.

Overdrive stretched and got into a battle pose "Xtreme Double eh? This should be interesting...here I come!"

Overdrive charged towards Double beginning a new and epic battle.

* * *

_WOO FIGHTIN' TIME! XD_


	34. The O Transcends : Level 2 Trumps Xtreme

_I love getting back to work on stories, they become much more fun and I get excited on writing out my plans and stuff...here is the battle chapter! woot!

* * *

_**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge  
Chapter 34 – The O Transcends / Level 2 Trumps Xtreme?**

Prism Bicker met fist resulting in the land around Xtreme Double and Level 2 Overdrive to explode. The heroic rider countered with a quick slash from his dagger but Overdrive was faster, easily running around Double and striking him in the back repeatedly before grabbing the rider's arm.

Before he could flip Xtreme over the rider smashed him in the face with his shield then pulled Overdrive over him and into the air. He followed it up by dashing and slashing Overdrive multiple times, then kicked him away.

Overdrive righted himself and landed on his feet "Hm...you are powerful but strength is useless against me!" Overdrive shot towards Double and just as the rider slashed with his blade, the Tatoba agent split into two both running around Double and quickly kicking him before grabbing both his arms and throwing him into the air. Reuniting Overdrive focused his strength, the flames covered his body again and he threw his hands up, causing the bright flames to engulf Double in the air.

Overdrive jumped up to the burning rider, before he could spike him down to the ground, a glowing green fist from the Cyclone portion of Xtreme shot out of the flames and into Overdrive's gut. The Joker arm followed and grabbed Overdrive by the collar, holding him close Xtreme shot his knee into the rider's chest then spun around and hurled the vile rider into the ground.

Overdrive crashed hard, hitting his back against the floor first "D-damn...that was unexpected...he should have been incapacitated by the flames for a little longer."

The rider pulled himself out of the ground and looked up in time to see one of Xtreme's feet slam into his face and floor him again.

Xtreme waited for Overdrive to stand and shake his head "Wow...you do pack a punch, I'll have to be more careful and not let you hit me at all."

Xtreme laughed "As if! How do you plan to accomplish that?" Overdrive charged up his flames and yelled before seperating into five false riders.

They began running in a wide circle around Xtreme "Damn it, Philip! Which one is the real one?"

**ENGINE! JET! **A laser shot out of Accel's sword and exploded near one of the Overdrives which quickly vanished. **SWORD! EXTEND! **Hero slashed through two more leaving two rotating around Xtreme.

"_Shotaro, you know what to do!" _Xtreme threw his dagger at one then jumped back and rammed his elbow into the last one which was a fake. Overdrive deflected the dagger but Accel ran up to him and slashed him with the Engine Blade. The Hero Sword stretched across the field and stabbed Overdrive.

Surrounded by the three riders Overdrive laughed "I'll admit, you three have me worried...but being from the Tatoba Corporation...we have a lot of money and managed to convince an old 'friend' into aiding us."

The ground next to Hero exploded, the swift rider moved out of the way and aimed his blade at the black mess known as Jin. His limbs were spinning quickly and the rider charged at Hero who held his blades in an X to guard against the unpredictable attacks.

"Hero!" Accel turned to help but Overdrive saw that he lowered his guard and moved in, punching the rider in the chest then running around him as he flew across the street to kick him into the air. Overdrive jumped after him and spiked the red rider into Xtreme.

Overdrive flared up and shot like a meteor towards the downed riders. Xtreme guarded with the shield creating a prism force field around him. Overdrive slammed into it and shattered it, however his flames gave away at the same time. Overdrive fell back as Xtreme was thrown a short distance by the impact.

"Philip, is it smart to fight in the dig spot? We might unleash to strong of an attack or something and damage or uproot the prize or whatever it is they call it." Xtreme charged towards Overdrive and began slashing repeatedly, their opponent dodged the attacks easily before tripping the rider and kicking him aside.

"_Don't worry Shotaro, if it is as deep as the first two then we wont reach it without actually trying." _Xtreme nodded and then shot at Overdrive again who began backing off to avoid the dagger.

Hero shot an H Beam at the flurry of black limbs causing it to go into a defensive state, with Jin distracted Hero threw both his blades, stabbing through the rider and knocking him back.

"Jin! Why are you doing this! They were after you!" Hero asked. The other rider threw the blades away and laughed "They figured me out! Yamamoto gave me a lot of money to take you out! I will accomplish this mission!"

Hero ran towards Jin but before he could attack, the rider was struck by something else. Heart Queen landed behind him as Jin grabbed the wound and fell to the floor, his form breaking away to reveal the informant and renowned traitor. She reverted to her base Queen form and pointed at Hero.

"Got here just in time to help, eh Seizo? Jin...I'm sorry it had to end this way." Queen aimed another arrow but Hero got in the way "We can't kill him! I'll just take his memory!"

Jin stood up "Never!" Hero turned to him "Give up Jin, look, you are bleeding, Terui was hit by that same attack and had to be hospitalized!"

Jin shook his head "No! I won't give up!" **RANDOM! **Jin transformed into the black rider again and began to spin around randomly before shooting at Hero and Queen and knocking them in opposite directions.

Xtreme kicked Overdrive away and turned to see Random. "That makes a lot of sense...Random. No wonder we can't figure out a way to fight him...he is too Random. Feels like I've been let in on some privileged joke."

"_Shotaro! Look out!" _Overdrive struck back with a powerful punch before pulling the Prism Dagger and Bicker away from Xtreme then jumping and kicking the rider to the floor.

Xtreme stood back up and looked as Overdrive forced all his flames into his fist "Explosive Rider Punch!" Xtreme gripped his Joker fist that began glowing.

"_We won't be able to match it!" _"I don't need to! Rider Punch!" Xtreme missed Overdrive's oncoming fist on purpose, both punches impacted the opposite rider's chest. There was a purple J imprinted against Overdrive that blasted him away while a flaming blast threw Xtreme even farther.

Overdrive caught himself with one arm and flipped back over on his feet. He turned to see Accel approaching "You can't keep Level 2 up for that long eh? It took everything just to defeat Xtreme."

Overdrive laughed "Fool! I defeated you once and I will do it again no matter how much power I seem to be missing!"

"You are the one that said strength isn't everything! I'll prove it." **TRIAL! **Accel changed to his blue form and shot towards Overdrive. Both riders began exchanging blows at high speed, Trial cut through Overdrive's defenses and punched the rider in the chin. As Overdrive's head snapped back Trial turned and slammed his elbow into the rider's stomach.

Meanwhile, Xtreme struggled to stand after being floored by the Explosive Rider Punch "Philip...we need to learn how to do that!"

"_Shotaro...come on we need to help Terui! He may be able to hold off Overdrive for now but we don't know what he has hidden up his sleeve, if anything!" _Xtreme nodded to Philip's advice and worked on standing.

Hero tried to attack Random with his blades but they kept being deflected as the rider ran around Hero, while spinning and swinging his limbs in random directions. Hero finally backed away causing Random to spin to a halt. "H Beam!" another blast fired from the rider's chest panel. Random held his hands out and grabbed it then redirected it, Queen shot multiple arrows into Random's backside while he faced away.

He turned to face her "How dare you!" He began to walk toward her when Hero jumped in and slashed Random with both blades before tackling him to the floor.

Random kicked Hero off and jumped back to his feet. "I can't loose. I am...Random and unpredictable! You will die before even realizing what happened!"

"Jin seems to have lost it...I'll head in, you wait for an opening to pin him down and I will finish him off." Hero said as he spun his blades. Queen nodded "Whatever you say Hero."

"Jin...even if you don't want my help. I will save you!" with that the faster Hero charged at the randomness that was the false rider Random.

Trial backed away as Overdrive continued to punch in his direction. Trial realized that the attacks were slowing down and the flames around Overdrive were fading away.

"Looks like you are out of gas..." with that Trial launched forward, wound his arm back and punched Overdrive in the gut as hard as he could "...literally!"

Overdrive yelled and backed away holding his stomach "No...not yet!" Overdrive transformed into a bike and shot away. Trial got into a starting position as if about to race and followed the bike, matching its speed easily.

Xtreme, now standing picked up his weapons and turned to see Trial kick the Overdrive bike into the air before jumping after it and spin kicking it back to the ground.

Overdrive stood up slowly "You asked for it...my ultimate technique!" Out of nowhere an intense flame covered Overdrive and he split into a hundred forms, unlike the previous times, all of these were real. Trial tried to counter as 20 of them attacked him but the speed and numbers got to him, he was thrown across the floor by the attacks.

Xtreme walked next to him "Double Maximum Drive time Terui, I'll cut them down to size, you go in and finish this!"

Trial nodded and ran off as Xtreme held out his Prism Bicker. "Now! Count up your crimes!" **CYCLONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! HEAT MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Trial retrieved his Engine Blade and turned to face the approaching Overdrives. **LUNA! MAXIMUM DRIVE! JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **"Bicker Final Illusion."

Holding out the shield, countless beams of light shot out and began slicing through and destroying many of the Overdrive clones. Trial saw this chance and clicked his timer before throwing it into the air. Then brought his blade around to bear **ENGINE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **He charged into the ash of destruction and found the real Overdrive had already taken off.

He pulled next to him and began slashing him repeatedly from all sides as the counter continued to click. Each strike left behind a T made of tread marks and pushed Overdrive further off. Xtreme watched as the smoke cleared to reveal Trial's furious onslaught "Looks like we won another one Philip."

Finally, with one more massive slash, Trial turned away and caught the timer as the large T flashed against Overdrive. **TRIAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **"9.9 seconds...that is the time to despair..."

Overdrive exploded behind Trial who looked at Xtreme and held a thumbs up, the other hero returned to pose.

Meanwhile, Hero held both blades in front of him, protecting himself from Random's furious fists. "Back off!" he slashed away with both blades, forming a massive X. _"Now!"_ **QUEEN! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **"Queen Bullet!"

An arrow flew past Random who laughed, the shot doubled back and cut through Random before going around again. While Random was distracted Hero prepared his finishing blow "Its over Jin." **HERO! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

The H flared up and a massive blue H Beam fired pushing Random across the earth and slamming him against a wall. Trapped there by the blue energy, Hero ran forward with both blades "Ultimate Hero Ray!" He stabbed through Random and then swung his blades aside throwing the Random RiderMemory and driver into the air. Queen's bullet shot to it and destroyed it.

Kamen Rider Random fell to the ground and exploded before Hero who took out his memory, followed by Queen.

Jin laid face down on the floor, his memory and driver destroyed, he was free from Mr. Master.

Shion walked up to Seizo "We make a pretty good team...don't we." the rider turned and nodded to her "Yeah."

"You are going to have to take Jin in eh? Well...here is hoping he leaves jail reformed like Nagi." she took Seizo's arm and turned his hand over, then placed the Queen memory and driver in his open palm.

"I see Philip did his job right. What are you going to do now?" Seizo asked. Shion shrugged "Not sure...maybe when you, Shotaro, Philip and Terui finish off the other riders you could come find me and we'll work on the next step...together."

She winked at him and turned before walking away. Seizo looked down to the Queen memory then back to Shion "I will."

Terui picked Masaki up, he was unconscious from the beating and no doubt overuse of Level 2. "I'll take him to jail, you two round up my squad that ran off before the battle and resume the dig."

Philip and Shotaro nodded as Terui walked off with Masaki. "Yamamoto isn't going to play around anymore...it is just him and his right hand man, Seiji."

"Our toughest fights are coming up fast...we have to be ready...right partner?" Philip said before turning to Shotaro. They bumped fists and turned to see Seizo.

"Jin is down...what should I do with him?" Seizo asked. Shotaro turned to call Terui back but he was gone already.

"If you don't mind maybe you can take him to jail as well." Shotaro said as he turned around. Seizo looked back and in an alarmed state ran to where Jin fell.

"He's gone!"

Elsewhere, Mr. Master dropped the beaten Jin down on the floor of a new office "Stay here for now Jin...when you regain consciousness...decide on which of these two cases you think you must pursue."

Mr. Master placed both cases on the table. One had the R symbol on it while the other had the word Disappear.

As Mr. Master left, his phone rang "Hello? Ah yes sir...yes I'm ready...of course. You flatter me...well then, good-bye, Shingo-sama."

* * *

_I watched W 36 again to find Trial's quote when he smashes someone up, so it is right.  
OMG Mr. Master and Nagasawa Shingo are different people!_

_I always referred to them as one or the other, though there was one instance when Jin called Mr. Master, Shingo I believe or the other way around, but just because he responded to it, doesn't mean that it was his...right? The Mastermind is working under-undercover  
_


	35. Agenda of T : Underhanded Tactics

_The last update, I have classes tomorrow but I will be back to working on Riders Emerge soon enough!

* * *

_**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge  
Chapter 35 – Agenda of T / Underhanded Tactics**

"So Philip, we need to organize everything, from the top if you don't mind." Said Shotaro at his typewriter.

Philip stopped eating and Akiko pointed her fork at Shotaro "After we finish eating!"

"OK Shotaro, we have defeated or discovered riders using these memories, in alphabetical order: Altair, Blaster, Chill, Echo, Flash, Gravity, Hero, Jack, King, Laser, Mortar, Nitrous, Overdrive, Pressure, Queen, Random, Saber, Undersea and Voltage. That is 19 RiderMemories, the other 7 that are missing are the letters D, I, T, W, X, Y and Z."

Shotaro finished typing and looked up "Those last letters...W, X, Y and Z worry me...I don't know why."

Philip nodded "Me too...in addition, out of these nine riders are dead, all of the Prime Alpha, three of NEXT's four members and Dan..."

Shotaro stopped typing "Dan...and in jail there is Tomoyuki of NEXT, Koichiro of the Royal Class and Masaki of the Tatoba Elite."

Philip held up the Queen memory "Shion of the Royal Class has surrendered her memory and pulled out of this whole issue, Jin's Random RiderMemory was destroyed and he has disappeared and lastly, Seizo with the Hero Memory is our ally."

They turned to Seizo who was sleeping and snoring loudly.

"We hold the reformed Queen and Pressure memories and the seized Chill, Flash, Nitrous, and Overdrive memories...is that all?" Shotaro asked.

Philip nodded "Take out Seiji and Yamamoto that leaves five more RiderMemories out there that we have no idea whose hands they are in."

"This Mr. Master...whoever he is, created all the memories to locate and obtain the pieces to the puzzle of the ultimate power. Mr. Master holds the one Kikkawa of NEXT retrieved and Yamamoto holds the one that Fumihiko stole from us...wait...what is the status on Fumihiko? He isn't dead so...where is he?" Shotaro asked

Philip shrugged "The Burning Queen Attack was immensely powerful but I doubt it could disintegrate a human. I think he is hiding out just like Jin...put him on the missing list for the record's sake."

Shotaro nodded and as he finished writing, his phone rang. "Hello? Terui...you got it?"

Several minutes later, Shotaro was at the site where the treasure was being held "What is it."

Terui picked it up and showed it to the detective who raised an eyebrow "An old green...lock?"

Terui nodded "A lock...either Yamamoto or this Mr. Master is holding the key...and the other should be holding whatever it is this lock must be attached to."

"Then you use the key to open it and...the power is inside...what could it be?" Shotaro scratched his head and took the lock as Terui turned and told his forces to wrap up and pull out.

"We have what we want which means that the Tatoba Corporation will be out to get us...we won't fall to them now...all this experience in fighting these false riders...in addition to help from Seizo has made our job much easier."

Shotaro nodded and thought "But if we take out Seiji and Yamamoto and take their piece...what will be left to do...there is no reason as to why we should seek out the other riders...we could just go for Mr. Master, right?"

Terui nodded "I'm going to go back to devoting my time to locating him. We will strike at the Tatoba Corporation later."

With that the officer took the lock from Shotaro and departed.

Shotaro turned to look at the sky "I can't believe this is almost over..."

At her new home, Shion sat back, glad to be free from the trouble of being a Kamen Rider. She thought about how she conspired with Zennosuke...but after hearing that Nagi was freed...she just lost interest in 'the ultimate power'. There was a knock at her door, as she approached it was broken open and she was grabbed by Seiji of Tatoba "Don't worry, no harm will come to you once we get what Double, Accel and Hero took from us!"

Back at the Narumi Detective Agency, Shotaro used to free time to help a few people around with minute tasks. "Getting a cat out of a tree doesn't pay much...but 20 cats..." Seizo burst into the room "Shotaro! Philip! I need your help!"

They turned to him "What happened?"

He walked towards them and placed a piece of paper on Shotaro's desk "I went to see Shion and found her place broken into...someone called her home phone and I answered it, this is what they said."

Shotaro looked at the note _"If you desire to keep this innocent woman safe, bring the artifact you dug up to the Tatoba Corporation Fuuto Branch and hand it to Seiji. We will return the woman upon verifying the authenticity of the artifact."_

"Yamamoto." Philip said lowly.

"Looks like they are using underhanded tactics to pull us back into the fight...we have no choice, we will not allow the Tatoba Corporation to get away with this! We are going!"

Seizo and Shotaro left the agency quickly and drove off towards the Tatoba building, where the entire conflict with the corporation first began.

Philip ran past Akiko "I'll call Terui for help!"

She looked back and forth and stomped on the ground "I didn't hear anything about this!" she screamed.

Yamamoto sat in his chair grinning, looking out the window over all of Fuuto, he saw the detective Hidari Shotaro and the Hero Seizo turn a corner and head for the building he was in.

"Seiji, get down to the fifth floor...resolve this matter personally...they are not to leave the building alive..."

Seiji bowed "Yes, sir."

On a nearby roof, Mr. Master watched Shotaro and Seizo drive past him, he turned as Nagasawa Shingo approached and held out his hand.

Mr. Master gave him the Planet Memory Key "Terui Ryu is in possession of the Planet Memory lock and Yamamoto, the president of the Tatoba Corporation is holding the safe. Everything is going as planned."

Shingo nodded "We need a power source...get the information out to the Omega Sigma, tell them to locate me a well that feeds directly into the Planet's Memory...not the one beneath Museum though...I don't need any of Sonozaki's help or interference."

Mr. Master turned and prepared to leave before looking back at Shingo "The Omega Sigma eh? Your personally chosen superior Kamen Rider Guard...I could just call one."

"No, we have underestimated Shotaro, Philip and Terui far too much...and now they have Seizo on their side...get everyone off their asses and into action. This battle will not drag on..." Shingo vanished and Mr. Master nodded one last time.

"Yes sir."

* * *

_A short plot summary and advancement chapter, I realized after giving the lock to the good guys that I was running out of reason to even include the Omega Sigma, until I remembered a little plot detail I forgot_

_The Omega Sigma includes 4 more riders who serve Nagasawa Shingo and Mr. Master personally, they will turn Fuuto upside down just like NEVER did in the A to Z / Gaia Memories of Fate movie._

_I've drawn out the rest of the story and it will end somewhere between 54 and 56 chapters, if you stick with me to the end, you are as determined to not give up as Shotaro, Philip, Seizo and Terui will be in the next chapter!_

_Till then, hasta  
_


	36. Agenda of T : Impossible Odds

_I did not even know I wrote for 7 pages until I checked after I completed the chapter, here is the next installment in Riders Emerge._

_

* * *

_**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge  
Chapter 36 – Agenda of T / Impossible Odds**

Standing in the waiting room, the secretary looks up "Are you two Hidari Shotaro and Seizo? Seiji has been expecting you...go on up to the fifth floor."

As they entered the elevator and turned to face the door as it closed, Shotaro spoke "We have to be careful, Seizo...we don't know how powerful Seiji is...we only know that he is stronger than Masaki and Fumihiko."

Seizo nodded "He'll try to overwhelm us with his power like Masaki did...he got cocky and that was his downfall." As the door opened they stepped into a long hallway with many doors on each side.

"Kind of crowded...bad design in my opinion." Shotaro whispered. _"Get your head in the game, Shotaro!" _Philip stated.

Shotaro nodded and noticed Seiji appear at the end of the hall, as they approached the right hand man spoke up "Where is it...the artifact that you stole from us...kindly hand it over and we will have no more to do with either of you."

"We don't have it, Seiji...did you honestly think we came all the way over here to give it to you?" Seiji laughed after Seizo finished his statement.

"So you don't care what happens to the woman? Very well...artifact or no, I have been handed down the order by Yamamoto to end your lives." He took out his RiderMemory followed by Seizo and Shotaro.

"Is there any other way? Surely you have some form of intelligence left in your brain, Seiji. Or at least some individuality...why do you follow Yamamoto's every whim?" Shotaro asked.

Seiji shrugged "I am aware of what I am doing if that is what you are asking...I am helping Yamamoto achieve victory in the same manner as you are helping Seizo defeat me to save Shion...that is all." **TANK!**

Seizo's eyes widened "Evasive maneuvers!" Seiji began to glow green then transformed into another Accel-like rider. However another set of large and square armor appeared and attached to him, doubling his size. Holding his hand out, Seiji fired a massive missile that exploded against the elevator, destroying it as Shotaro and Seizo dived into separate rooms.

Seiji grinned as a large helmet materialized over his face before the visor closed over his eyes. The visor gave off a red glow as Kamen Rider Tank began to walk down the hall. "I am not going to be your next victory...this is where your attempt at defeating the 26 comes to an end!"

The doors closes to Tank exploded as Hero and Double launched out and punched Tank in the chest in unison. The rider didn't even flinch, he grabbed both by the necks and raised them up and off the ground "Was that an attack?"

Tank took one step back before turning and throwing both riders into an office, the workers who were going to examine were the explosions were coming from began screaming and running away as the riders slammed through several desks, causing computers and monitors to fly through the air in addition to countless files.

Tank took one step into the open office and reached for the weapon attached to his back. Double got up and quickly changed one of his memories **LUNA! JOKER! **As Tank leveled his bazooka, Double shot out his hand, stretching all the way to the evil rider and grabbing the weapon. Double pulled hard and took Tank's aim off of him, the rider fired a massive shell that exploded against the wall, creating a gaping hole.

Hero ran towards Tank from the other side and began to slash him over and over again. Double pulled himself towards Tank and began punching him repeatedly in the stomach, but quickly gave up "Damn...my hands...his armor is-" Before Double could finish, he was backhanded by Tank and slammed into a divider in the room that splintered upon impact.

Tank turned and grabbed Hero's sword and tore it away from the rider causing him to stumble forward. Tank followed up by launching his knee into Hero's face and sending him through the ceiling and into the 6th floor where more people began to run away.

"Philip...what should we do? Tank's armor...I can't punch though it..." Double rolled away as another missile exploded against the ground, opening a massive hole into the 4th floor.

Double punched through the ceiling and joined Hero above _"Since we can't harm him physically we will have to rely on weapons. Hero's sword doesn't do any damage so chances are neither will our metal shaft..."_

**LUNA! TRIGGER! **"Then we will go with firepower against firepower!" As Double armed the Trigger Magnum, Tank tore through the floor and ceiling into the 7th floor.

Double and Hero followed him, Double took off in one direction, using his Luna power to take long strides while Hero ran at Tank to try and distract him.

Tank fired off another round but Hero sliced it in half, both halves of the missile exploded behind him and gave Hero an opening to attack with fists, kicks and sword slashes.

Tank grabbed Hero but before he could throw him, shots from Double curved all around and slammed into Tank. More followed the initial wave and Tank was forced a few steps back and dropped Hero.

The rider jumped away and tapped his memory **HERO! **His armor changed to the faster, lighter Swift Form and he fired an H Beam into Tank. The blast exploded against the heavy and slow rider, bringing him down on one knee.

"You two are full of surprises...but so am I!" Tank pointed at Double, the half and half rider skidded to a stop as the Tatoba rider's arm changed into a long tank snout and fired a larger missile than the one from the bazooka.

Double tried to shield himself but the blast was too powerful, Double cut through two floors and then out the wall of the 9th.

Hero turned to see Double fall outside of the 7th floor's windows. "That fall won't kill him, Tank."

Tank laughed as boosters from his legs shot him through the ceiling. Hero followed suit, up to the 11th floor, he noticed Tank swing his arm back, a whip of flames came from his open palm.

Hero quickly hit the floor as the long whip flew above him, burning all the office supplies and cutting through the walls of the entire floor. Several embers shot off and ignited more flames, Hero stood up and charged towards Tank.

The rider saw this coming and moved forward to grab him, Hero jumped into the air and fired a point blank H Beam at Tank's head unit. Tank's hands came up to his face, giving Hero the opening to steal the bazooka "Have a taste of your own...medi...medi...damn this thing is heavy!"

As Hero struggled to lift the bazooka, Double swung into the room from outside and kicked Tank, realizing that did nothing he kicked off the large rider and shot from a relatively short distance with his gun.

Tank jumped after Double and grabbed the rider by the neck, he crashed into the floor which crumbled beneath him, Tank hit the 8th floor which cracked but didn't break away. "Double...prepare to face the jet smash."

"Jet smash?" The boosters under Tank's feet flared up and he shot up again, slamming Double through several ceilings up to the 16th floor before spinning and throwing him into the floor. Double tore up the rug and was buried into the floor. "I can't stand up...its like I'm stuck between the 15th and 16th floors!"

"_Shotaro! Look out!" _Tank held both hands out and fired cannonballs that Double quickly shot at with the magnum, the blasts glanced off the steel and the oncoming projectiles exploded against Double.

As the heroic rider fell to the 15th then 14th floor he turned to see a missile shoot up in the opposite direction.

Tank looked down as the floor exploded "Hm?" a missile came out of the smoke and slammed into Tank.

Far below them, Hero finally fired off the bazooka but quickly fell on his back "This guy...he is super-prioritizing power over speed or anything else really.

Tank slammed into the floor then tore through it again and landed on his knees in the 15th floor. Hero tore through the ground and faced the rider, noticing that the shell the slammed into him severely damaged the armor that was added onto the Accel body.

"Well...Hero...you managed to ruin my impact armor...or at least a bit of it." Tank cracked his knuckles "Doesn't matter though...the blast didn't hurt me at all..."

Boosters on the rider's back shot him into Hero, the super-fast tackle sent Hero through the clear elevator shaft and out the other side of the building. As he fell he quickly turned over and charged up an H Beam.

Tank turned to see Double kick a door open "Thanks for destroying that elevator, I had to take the stairs instead..."

Tank laughed before zooming towards Double to ram into him, not noticing that the blue half was gone and in place was a silver half. Tank impaled himself on the Metal Shaft and roared in pain. Double began yelling and turning slowly before tossing Tank on his side, the large windows next to them shattered upon the rider hitting the ground.

"Phew...man, that sucks...I was going to throw him out of the building."

"_As well planned as that was Shotaro, we don't have the muscle power to actually throw this guy." _Double nodded before turning as Hero, who boosted himself with a powerful beam re-entered the building.

"Dutifully noted, partner." Both riders stood next to each other as Tank stood up, grabbed the Metal Shaft and tore it out, he threw it back at Double and laughed.

"As much as I hate to say it...you two are skilled...I can see that my strength isn't enough to destroy you." Tank clenched his fists then threw his arms up, the powerful armor let hot jets of steam out before detaching from Tank.

Now the green Accel cracked his neck, and stiff shoulders "I may not be as fast as Overdrive...but now my strength is unhindered from that heavy armor...I hope you can entertain me for a little while longer."

"_Shotaro look out!" _Boosted by the jets, Tank punched Double in the chest, his other arm revealed to have a jet in the elbow piece, rocketing the other fist into Double's gut.

The heroic rider was thrown up into the 17th floor's ceiling where he slowly broke off and hit the ground. Hero looked up then back at Tank who turned to face him, splitting his sword in two Hero charged Tank and began slashing back and forth with his weapons.

Tank stopped the blades repeatedly before shooting forward and ramming into Hero. As the rider stumbled back, Tank grabbed one of his arms and began spinning him rapidly before throwing him into the ceiling.

Using the boosters on his feet, Tank shot up and delivered a jet powered punch to Hero's chest, tearing through several floors before throwing the rider aside in the 21st. Tank held both hands out forming two huge fire whips, he looked down and laughed "Here it comes Double!"

Four floors below Double managed to stand back up and coughed "Damn, we need Xtreme." _"Wait, Shotaro, above you!"_

The rider dove aside as a whip of flames burned through the ceiling and struck the floor, lighting it up instantly. As the flames spread Double rolled away from the 2nd one, he continued to dodge as Tank burned through four floors, laughing.

"Are you crazy? If these floors melt away the entire building will collapse on itself!" Double yelled as he jumped outside of the building, he swung his Luna arm, holding the Metal Shaft wide, attaching it higher up then reeled himself up the side of the building.

Tank laughed and retracted his whips, he turned to take a supercharged energy beam to the face. He slammed into a wall and saw Hero run at him, jump and slam both knees into the green rider's body.

Tank tore through the wall and rolled across the floor of the employee lounge. He stood up and coughed "Well, well...you managed to stand and give me quite the nasty surprise. I admire your tenacity." **TANK! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"However, this is the end...Tank Blaster!" A giant ball of energy formed in front of Tank's chest and then a powerful beam was emitted, Hero yelled and disappeared into the light. The beam sliced through the building, Tank turned, swinging the beam in a 180 and in time to deliver the blinding attack into Double as he reeled up to the Metal Shaft.

At the top floor, Yamamoto felt the entire building shake and begin to bend on itself. He heard the steel being pushed past its limits, cracking, breaking and finally splitting.

"Go help Tank clean this up...that fool is bringing everything down..." Yamamoto sighed and walked out of his office as Tank's beam tore through it.

The powerful ray finally faded away and left Tank exhausted, as he fell to his knees he began to laugh again "I did it...what the Prime Alpha, NEXT, the NKR, Koichiro and Jin couldn't even accomplish...foolish Masaki...stupid Fumihiko...I am your better!"

The entire floor fell down two floors causing Tank to flip over and land on his back. He looked up as the ceiling fell on him and shielded himself.

Terui came to a stop and watched the Tatoba building sink back into the earth "Damn...I didn't expect it to get this bad..."

The officer got off his bike after waiting a few minutes and began to walk towards the rubble when a figure tore out of it, he backed away "Hidari? Seizo? No..."

The person turned towards him and Terui's eyes widened "Fumihiko! Shion and Philip destroyed you!"

**GRAVITY!** The traitorous agent transformed into the Gravity Dopant and pointed at Terui, with the last of his willpower before giving in to insanity, Fumihiko yelled "I will avenge myself!"

* * *

_Chapters 37 and 38 will mark the end for the Tatoba Elite and 39 and 40 will be the wrap up for PART 3, I've since gotten enough material to hopefully make PART 4 exciting and the pre-conclusion I hope it will be, never expected to be able to keep going, but all the riders will be dealt with in one way or the other in a manner of speaking by the end of it all._


	37. Y Will Be God : Fumihiko's Revenge

**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge  
Chapter 37 - Y Will Be God / Fumihiko's Revenge**

Finally regaining consciousness, Jin stood up and shook himself off "How...how am I still alive? I was defeated by..."

He noticed two cases, no doubt left by Mr. Master "Nagasawa Shingo...why do you conceal yourself from me and go by the name Mr. Master...you know that I would never betray you..."

Jin recognized the R on one of the cases as the same one that decorated his Random RiderMemory. He opened the case and saw a new one within "Impossible...he is...giving me a second chance..."

Jin glanced at the one that read 'Disappear'. Upon opening it he found papers filled out that gave him a new identity and thousands of dollars "I could either run away...or..."

He looked back at the Random Memory and noticed a paper with it _"This new Random Memory was provided to me by a secret benefactor from Museum's superior: Foundation X. He assured me that this trial of the next generation of Gaia Memories would serve as the perfect memory for one such individual. It will not drive you mad but at the same time it will make you stronger than you ever were before."_

Jin picked up the memory and pressed it **RANDOM! **He grinned and began laughing.

At the site where the Tatoba building once stood, Terui faced the Gravity Dopant "Fumihiko...I promised Hidari, no more killing...but you have left me with no other option...goodbye." **ACCEL!**

"Hen! Shin!" **ACCEL! **The red rider charged at the Dopant and kicked it before spinning and delivering a wide slash that pushed the beast back. He turned to attack again but the Dopant ran into Accel and shoved his hands forward, the powerful gravity waves began pushing Accel back, however the rider adapted to the attack and stuck his feet in the earth hard.

He was dragged through the earth, away from Gravity, but managed to remain standing. The Dopant didn't like this one bit and charged towards Accel, roaring.

Elsewhere, Seizo stood up weakly, somehow, he survived the point blank maximum drive. He stumbled a short distance and fell on his face again, he looked up and recognized an approaching face. "So...beautiful...Shion...is that..." he closed his eyes as she reached him.

She fell to her knees next to him and began shaking him "Seizo! Seizo!"

"You might want to get out him out of here." she turned to see Yamamoto, who found her and escorted her out of the collapsing building.

"Why are you letting me go? You ordered me to be-" he shook his head "No. I told Seiji to get Shotaro and his friends to give me the artifact, whatever method he employed was on his own terms...besides you gave up your rider powers, you are no concern of mine..."

Yamamoto walked off as Shion helped Seizo to his feet.

Accel kicked Gravity away, the beast roared and shot countless gravity blasts towards the red rider. Accel's wheels attached to his legs hit the ground and began rotating causing Accel to spin rapidly in a circle, he swung his blade quickly and deflected a majority of the shots while the others simply missed. **ENGINE! JET!**

Accel skidded to a halt and launched a beam into Gravity that exploded against the rider "Sorry Fumihiko but it doesn't matter what you do, I am stronger than you now...I've gained this experience from nearly dying at the hands of Queen...you can say that I am back and better than ever...which isn't good news for you."

The Gravity Dopant charged forward and began trading blows with Accel, each punching each other in the upper body multiple times before spinning and kicking, as both were blown back, the Dopant roared causing the land around Accel to explode.

"Ha! Is that all?" Just then, Accel was lifted off the ground and into the air _"Damn it, a gravitational field!"_

Gravity began to spin Accel around in the air then slammed him into the ground, raised him up and slammed him down again. While Accel was dazed and floating Gravity pulled his arms back then brought them towards Accel quickly, a powerful gravitational wave hit Accel and he flew through the air and crashed into a large pile of rubble.

Elsewhere, Double stood up, thanks to Philip's warning, Double let go of the Metal Shaft and barely dodged the oncoming light wave "That Seiji guy lost his mind...for being so straightforward, calculating and evil, I didn't expect to see him loose it."

"_Shotaro, look! Terui Ryu is fighting Fumihiko again!" _Double turned and saw Accel dash towards a Dopant and slash it several times before the Dopant punched Accel and blew him back. Accel flew into the air again and cursed as the Dopant slammed him into the ground again.

"No way...Fumihiko transformed himself into a Dopant for revenge!" Before Double could go to help Accel a hand shot out of the ground and grabbed his foot, tripping the rider.

Double turned as Tank pulled himself out of the ground and turned to Double "We are not done yet!"

Double stood up slowly "Philip...this guy is tired beyond words and he still wants to fight? Think we should end this?"

"_He is in no position to argue...let's try that new attack on him...y'know just to see if it actually works." _**LUNA! JOKER!**

Tank ran at Double and delivered a sad excuse for a punch that Double easily caught, the rider kicked Tank several times before spinning and extending his leg for a powerful blow that threw Tank to the floor.

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **Double split in half, the Luna half replicated itself five times the six halves struck battle poses as Tank stood up "Joker Strange!" The five Luna halves launched towards Tank and delivered consecutive rider chops while the Joker half focused more power into his.

As Tank tried to focus and see Joker coming, the half brought his hand down across Tank in a purple wave. The rider erupted in flames, the tired memory flew through the air and shattered as Seiji hit the ground unconscious.

Double turned away and began walking to help Accel _"That was our most unique yet...in my opinion of course."_

"I was beginning to wonder if there was ever going to be an opportunity to use it...I didn't think it would be strong enough on a majority of these guys we've been facing." Double stopped as someone called out.

"Where are you going?" He turned to see Yamamoto standing about 15 feet away.

Here they stood again in the same spot that Shotaro, Seizo and Terui first faced Yamamoto before being dragged into battle against the powerful Gravity.

"We came right back to square one...this time though...we will do it right." Double clenched his fists and turned to fully face Yamamoto.

"Don't hold back on me Hidari Shotaro...Philip...if you do...I will become god!"

Back with Accel and Gravity the former slammed his hilt into the Dopant's gut then brought the blade around in a powerful vertical slash. As Gravity stumbled back Accel spun, jumped and kicked the beast in the face.

Gravity roared and was engulfed in a negative space before launching at Accel who was pulled towards him. Gravity zoomed back and forth, slamming into several pillars, cars that were crushed by debris and any piles of debris that it could find before skidding to a halt and sending Accel rolling through the dirt.

Gravity held his hands out and fired energy blasts into Accel. As the red rider took the attacks, Gravity began roaring and laughing.

Gravity ceased the attacks and looked at the dazed Accel before continuing, the Dopant charged a bigger bolt and fired. The blast exploded around Accel and raised the debris again to cover the area.

As the Dopant laughed it failed to notice Accel step out of the ash, unharmed by the attacks that just a week and a half ago were knocking him and Double back and forth.

The beast was taken back by this sudden turning of the tables and jumped into the air before roaring as if screaming for revenge. "I'm sorry to say this Fumihiko, but you gave up your humanity for nothing!"

The beast formed a Gravity Bomb bigger than the first and second ones put together, Accel noticed the debris and wrecked cars being dragged towards the ball of energy before being ripped to shreds.

**ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **Accel began revving up, flames began to burn across his body as the Dopant roared and hurled the massive energy ball.

Accel ran towards it and jumped, he spun and delivered the powerful red kick known as the Accel Glanzer to the giant Gravity Bomb. The attack bent in at the force of the kick and flew back into Gravity who held his hands out to catch it.

The ball engulfed the dopant and collapsed on itself before exploding in midair. "Revenge is never the answer...if only you realized you stood absolutely no chance of achieving it..."

Yamamoto reached into his pocket and pulled out a white memory "Tell me...Kamen Rider Double...why are you so willing to die trying to protect Fuuto from the inevitable? Even if I don't destroy it the mastermind will..."

"You mean, Mr. Master?" Double yelled.

Yamamoto grinned "Right...Mr. Master...right...and even if he doesn't destroy Fuuto, by some miracle that you defeat him...the end will come some day...mark my words...you can't stop everything."

"But I can try! I am Fuuto's Defender! And all of you! The Prime Alpha! NEXT! Jin and Koichiro and this Mr. Master who used Takato, Osawa and...Dan...all of you disgust me! I will make sure that all your memories are destroyed in the end!"

Yamamoto held out his memory and tapped it **YGGDRASIL! **"Tell me...how do you plan on defeating he who will become god? I have one of the artifacts and once I kill you I will have two...clearly this means I am better than 'Mr. Master'. Why do you think he created the 26 of us? Because he couldn't defeat you...ever...once you are out of the way, I will finish him and take the last of the artifacts...ultimate power will be mine, and then the world."

The Xtreme memory flew past Double "Try your worst."

"Very well then...Kamen Rider Double! I accept your challenge! Henshin!" **YGGDRASIL! **Wings tore out of Yamamoto's back and hid the old man before bursting out in a flurry of pure white feathers. As the wings pulled back and began flapping, the shining white rider was airborne.

He looked like a royal knight, a massive helmet with a odd looking section of armor sticking out to let long white hair flow out, from the thin visor, red eyes could be seen. The bright glowing armor was accented around the chest, abdomen, waist, knees, shoulders, elbows, gauntlets and armed books with golden marks.

**XTREME! **As Double opened up to reveal the prism-like center Yggdrasil raised his hand to create a long blade of light. With a single swing, the area around Double was engulfed in a bright light, shortly followed by a burst of white flames.

* * *

_Holy snap I do not know what to mention first, epic Yggdrasil villain, Foundation X or Gravity getting crushed by 100x1000xGravity_

_Btw I keep track of kills, for example Joker Strange now has 1 kill under its belt with the technique flooring Tank, but who do I give the kill for the Gravity Dopant? Accel for redirecting the Bomb, Gravity for the Bomb being his attack in the first place or me for writing it? jk XD_

_Final battle VS the Tatoba Elite in the next chapter!  
_


	38. Y Will Be God : Yggdrasil

**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge**

**Chapter 38 – Y Will Be God / Yggdrasil**

Xtreme Double stood in the flames staring at Yggdrasil above him, the blade of light disappeared as Yggdrasil folded his arms over his chest "No more words need to be said Double...except for maybe 'I surrender'."

Xtreme shook his head "Never!" the rider jumped at Yggdrasil who swung the blade back out and countered the prism dagger. Yggdrasil launched his fist but Xtreme guarded with the shield, the riders broke away from each other and landed on the ground.

Accel began to run in but Xtreme held out his hand "If I fall, you take over Terui...but for now...let me do this."

Accel nodded and took a step back "End this, Hidari."

The riders charged at each other and their blades began clashing repeatedly, with every attack, the light blade left off sparks that hit the ground and lit up the ground with white flames.

Xtreme swung through the light blade and slammed the prism bicker into Yggdrasil's chest. As the old rider stumbled back Xtreme followed through with a multicolored slash but Yggdrasil easily dodged it and came back up with a punch to Xtreme's chin that snapped his head back.

Yggdrasil bent back and swung his leg into Xtreme, throwing him into the air, the bright wings flourished and lifted Yggdrasil after Xtreme. "Got you!" the rider easily punched towards Yggdrasil but only hit a mess of feathers.

With his wings, Yggdrasil easily flew around Xtreme and slammed onto his back with both legs before ramming the rider into the earth.

In the sidelines Seizo tried to stand but Shion pushed him back "No Seizo! If you go you will die!"

"I would rather die fighting then die without completing my mission!" Seizo yelled before coughing out blood.

"Seizo...are you-" he held his hand up but resumed coughing shortly after.

"Don't worry...Shion...I have been fighting illness for much longer than you can imagine..." he stated.

"But...you...we all became riders at the same..." she then realized what he was saying, she eased him back against the wall of a building.

"I'll continue to live...nothing will stop me...no matter what it is.." Seizo looked at Shion then back at the battle. _"You can do this Shotaro...Philip...Terui, unlike me, you are real Kamen Riders."_

Xtreme swung around and launched several rainbow beams at Yggdrasil who dodged them easily, as the glowing rider flew through the air Xtreme placed his dagger into the bicker "We need to find a way to keep him still."

"_Get rid of the problem." _Xtreme nodded as he caught sight of just the wings, however, while ignoring Yggdrasil the rider shot forward and kicked Xtreme three times, knocking him back down to the floor before flying away.

Xtreme stood up "Try that again!" Yggdrasil shot towards Xtreme again but the rider jumped and grabbed a hold of his enemy. As Yggdrasil flew he slammed his fists against Xtreme's back and flew in circles to try to throw the rider off.

Yggdrasil lifted his arms up and Xtreme let go, the evil rider's attack missed and Xtreme saw that chance to throw the dagger, Yggdrasil noticed it was going for his wings so he turned and took the shot to the chest.

Xtreme landed on his feet while Yggdrasil crashed down on his back but quickly got up "I see what you tried to do there Double...but I am perfectly aware of everything going on in my domain."

Before Xtreme could ask what he meant he was forced to guard himself against the oncoming kicks and punches. The rider flipped away and swung his fist, the light blade appeared and a row of flames tore out of the ground before Double.

The heroic rider jumped into the air and kicked Yggdrasil in the chest, as he reeled back he grabbed Xtreme's leg and spun him 180 degrees before letting him go.

Xtreme caught himself in a handstand and flipped over to his feet, he picked up the Prism dagger that was discarded and looked up at the rider who spun the light blade around creating a field of flames below him.

"For an old man, he sure can move...thinking on something, partner?" Xtreme asked.

"_Trying...if we can get his wings that will make this fight easier...but..." _Yggdrasil shot forward and both riders began exchanging blows. Xtreme punched him in the chest but was kicked by Yggdrasil in the face. The rider followed up with a reverse kick on Double's face again. As the rider stumbled he grabbed Yggdrasil's leg and slammed him into the ground. As Yggdrasil tried to stand, Xtreme grabbed him and flipped him over, ramming him, head first into the ground.

"_My domain...sneak attacks won't work here...we need to take this battle elsewhere, away from the Tatoba Corporation ruins and his obsession with the number 32."_

Xtreme jumped away as Yggdrasil flapped his wings causing feathers to come loose. The glowing plumage exploded into flames all around Xtreme, some directly on him, those threw him into the dirt.

Yggdrasil hovered above Xtreme laughing "Is this all the defender of Fuuto has? I am sorely disappointed."

Xtreme stood and laughed as well "Hey, Yamamoto...you know if this battle drags on any longer you won't be the first and only person to defeat me in 32 hits...wouldn't that be disappointing?"

The flying rider stopped laughing and formed his blade of light again "I see...so you want me to stop humoring you and just skip ahead to murder? Yes, 32 hits...it shouldn't even take that many..."

While he spoke, Xtreme jumped at him and slashed him with the dagger, Yggdrasil whipped around quickly and punched the rider in the guy with a flaming fist. He then grabbed Xtreme and hurled him high into the sky "You will regret this!"

The evil rider reached for his memory "A Slasher!" A glowing letter A sliced through the air, Yggdrasil sliced through it with his blade, igniting Accel in the process, as the rider fell over, Xtreme descended on Yggdrasil spinning rapidly before slashing through him countless times.

As Yggdrasil flew back to gain distance and time to recuperate from Xtreme's attack the rider launched at him and brought the bird down to the ground. There he pinned him down and began beating the rider in the face with his fists.

Yggdrasil closed his wings over Xtreme lighting the rider with intense flames. As Xtreme stood to try to brush the flames off, Yggdrasil rammed his head into the rider's abdoment. Xtreme stumbled back and hugged himself, the rider then fell to his knees in pain.

The armor protruding from his head to let his hair out was an unexpected and powerful stabbing weapon.

Seizo turned away "Damn that cut right into them...I didn't even see that coming..." he coughed which prompted Shion to feel his forehead.

"I need to get you out of here Seizo...I'm worried about them too but what help will you be to them if you die of your wounds from fighting Seiji and your illness?"

The man looked at his Hero RiderMemory and clenched it hard in his fist "You are right..."

Accel who finally put the flames out approached them and looked at Seizo then back at Shion "Take care of Seizo...I promise we will return with Yamamoto in chains."

Accel helped Shion take Seizo to his cycle and drove off, Accel turned to see Yggdrasil grab Xtreme by the neck and lift him into the air.

**TRIAL! **"I'm going in!"

Yggdrasil held his light blade out and stabbed through Xtreme, he tore the blade out and the rider was covered in flames. Yggdrasil spun around and threw the rider into the distance.

He turned in time to get hit by an endless Trial combo, the blue rider finally finished with a knee to the face, followed by extending his leg then slamming it down on Yggdrasil's chest. Trial landed with his foe behind him laying on his back "I thought I had won in under 32 hits...but I guess I can continue counting while killing you, Terui Ryu."

The blue rider turned to Yggdrasil and shook his head "Not gonna happen." In a flash they were in front of each other and exchanging blows. Trial matched Yggdrasil, five strikes to one of his, but each of the flying rider's attacks left a burning mark.

Trial finally broke off giving Yggdrasil the time to create his light blade and shoot at the rider swinging like a mad man. A stream of flames burned past one of Accel's shoulders then his knee then one straight into his gut.

As he stumbled back, Yggdrasil appeared in front of him and back handed him through a pile of rubble.

Yggdrasil laughed "I'll admit...your speed is impressive...but you can only run around at high speed...so being in the air...I will eventually overwhelm you."

Trial jumped into the air and realized the mistake _"Damn it, he is-" _Yggdrasil flew over to him and kneed him in the chest, then raised his arm and elbowed him in the back.

Trial landed face down into the ground "...right..."

Yggdrasil began laughing as Trial got back up to his feet and turned to face his adversary "Yamamoto...we have triumphed against worst odds...we defeated Shirogane then were dragged into battle with the Blaster Dopant. We had to defeat Kikkawa and the Voltage Dopant within a time limit...Shotaro and I have been hospitalized more than once during this whole business...what makes you think we can't rise up to stop you?"

Yggdrasil grinned "Because unlike those fools who were cocky...I know I have the power to defeat you as I have shown you through this battle...if you want I can end you right now...yes I think I'll do that."

As soon as Yggdrasil landed Trial shot at him and began jumping and spinning, kicking the rider countless times in the abdomen before grinding to a halt and slamming his elbow into Yggdrasil's chest. He then ran around the rider and grabbed one of the wings, he flipped the rider over him and down onto the ground before running off to pick up his discarded Engine Blade.

Yggdrasil stood straightening his wings and turned as Trial swung the mighty blade, before he could fire off a laser, the evil rider grabbed the blade "I must say...you continue to impress me with your fighting strategy...I've enjoyed this encounter. Goodbye."

Yggdrasil pulled the blade away and threw it then opened his palms and shoved them into Trial's face, releasing powerful torrents of swirling white flames to push Trial away. The rider quickly hit his memory and threw it off he began to glow and dashed through the flames "Here comes the Machine Gun Spike! Prepare for despair!"

Yggdrasil quickly jumped away and covered himself with his wings, a white orb formed around him as soon as Trial reached him and began kicking at a ridiculous rate.

He tried his hardest to tear through the orb but it wasn't working _"Damn it!" _Trial kept trying but forgot about his 10 second time limit, a shock surged through his body and he stumbled back.

**YGGDRASIL! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **The powerful rider burst out of the shield and swung his wings out, he was glowing insanely bright "Yggdrasil Break!" He folded in again then burst out, a massive wave of blinding flames burned across the ground leaving nothing but ash behind.

Staring at this, the immobilized Trial shielded himself "Hidari! Philip! Don't let this guy get away!"

Trial disappeared into the white flames as they continued to explode out from Yggdrasil, the president of Tatoba laughed as he looked on the sea of flames.

Then there was a surge somewhere else, Yggdrasil looked in another direction "What the-"

Xtreme, though badly burnt and covered in static, he flipped through the air and sliced through Yggdrasil, the rider laughed "Your one good chance to-"

Before he could finish he stumbled to the floor and cried out as blood shot out of his back, one of his wings fell to the floor. Xtreme turned quickly and charged with his glowing bicker, slamming into Yggdrasil's side, breaking the bones in one of his arms.

As the rider stumbled away Xtreme's dagger began glowing **PRISM! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **With a wide swing Xtreme cried out "Prism Break!"

The force of the multicolored blow sent Yggdrasil through his own sea of flames and crashing through a half buried building.

Yggdrasil struggled to regain his footing before realizing that his armor dulled from the fine white to gray "I have been pushed out of my domain!" he looked up as Xtreme walked out of the sea of flames with Terui Ryu on his back, as he placed the rider down on the ground he continued walking towards Yggdrasil.

"Just because I lost one wing and no longer have the field advantage doesn't mean that you can best me!" Yggdrasil yelled angrily.

As the rider moved forward. Xtreme dashed past him and buried his fist deep into the rider's gut. As the rider slowly began to fly into the air, Xtreme reached out, grabbed him and pulled him close.

"As Terui stated...we rise above our past limitations...this is the farthest I can go but before I collapse...I...no..._we_ will end you!"

Xtreme pushed Yggdrasil away and slashed him, the rider tried to punch back with his one arm but Xtreme grabbed it and broke it against his knee.

Yggdrasil cried out and fell back "You wouldn't dare-" Xtreme punched the rider in the chest "What happened to all that power? Were you so sure of your strength and superiorty you let yourself believe that you killed us?"

Yggdrasil held up one of his arms, ignoring the pain to create the light blade and swung it at Xtreme, the flames engulfed the rider, Yggdrasil moved in and tackled the rider away before laughing as Double fell to the floor.

"Give up! I can keep fighting but you can't!" the rider quickly made a run for his domain but his other wing was grabbed by Xtreme who held it tight as he stood "Goodbye, Yamamoto."

Xtreme spun around and threw the rider into the air before closing and opening his memory again **XTREME! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Double Xtreme!" A powerful green cyclone emitted from the Xtreme memory carried Double into the air and then shot him into Yggdrasil.

Double hit the ground and looked up as his enemy continued flying before one explosion came off of him, his other wing was gone, as he continued away a green X flash and he exploded for good.

Xtreme faded away leaving Shotaro and Philip to fall to the floor, Shotaro turned over and looked up at the sky before coughing.

Philip turned to the white flames and thought _"Its ironic...his ultimate strength lied in flying and being in his domain...yet his Maximum Drive burned the remains of the Tatoba __Corporation to ashes...this is then end for Yamamoto's reign as president...two years earlier than he expected..."_

Shotaro grinned to himself as he looked up at the sky "Double and Accel have grown much stronger making Trial and Xtreme unmatchable...whatever remains out there, whoever Mr. Master is...we will defeat him...no matter what." with that the detective closed his eyes.

Far off, Yamamoto struggled to crawl across the ground to his Yggdrasil RiderMemory, he tried to reach out to grab it but it shattered.

The old man cursed, he tried to look up at the sun but his strength faded away and he fell limp.

* * *

_The Tatoba Elite is gone, while the renovation company itself still exists, they will reform under a new president and a new name so all ends well for all parties involved_

_Two more chapters will round out PART 3 of Riders Emerge before the run for the finale begins :D  
_


	39. R Returns : T2 Random

_I forgot to mention but I think at the beginning of the story the main villain was Nagasawa Shigo, but recently I've been writing him as Shingo, my apologies if anyone got confused, rather than changing it I'll leave it Shingo._

_However, that decision does not affect the fact that I don't own Kamen Rider XD it is getting harder to be clever with this disclaimer

* * *

_**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge**

**Chapter 39 – R Returns / T2 Random**

Several days later at Sonozaki Ryubee's home sat Mr. Master and Nagasawa Shingo, the former finished describing to Ryubee how everything turned out in regards to the Tatoba Elite and the progress on securing the Planet Memory artifacts.

"Shingo, do you think you will be able to get your hands on the other two artifacts?" the student stared at his teacher and shook his head.

"No, Mr. Master does that work to keep me hidden from everyone else...though he has slipped up...Jin knows my name but I am entrusting him with a little donation from Foundation X."

Ryubee nodded "Ah...a T2 GaiaMemory...this one is one of the test ones...I guess Foundation X has no more need for them...if Jin succeeds in harnessing its power, will it be enough to defeat them?"

Shingo shrugged and stood up, he turned away and shortly after Mr. Master followed suit. The shadow looked back at Ryubee "If it is enough, we will no longer need the Omega Sigma...but if he is defeated which I believe he will be...I will personally end his life."

The two departed, leaving the old man to his own devices.

Out in the park, Shotaro reached through some thick bushes and pulled out a lost purse, he returned it to the woman who threw it away when she was being chased, the men were on the floor out cold now "Thank you, here please take this."

She gave him some money, he tried to refuse but she insisted and departed "This peace is great...getting out of the office is good too. Akiko keeps bringing clients in, I'll get to them in a bit but that workout against the Tatoba Corporation has exhausted me mentally and physically."

He thought about what happened upon waking up, Makura and Jinno took a large squad of officers to the burned land to pick up Shotaro, Philip and Terui, they also located Yamamoto who is now in jail along with Masaki and Seiji, the difference being that his arms are covered in large casts.

Seiji was still around when the area was engulfed and he went through intensive care, he barely survived, the three now join Koichiro and Tomoyuki.

In addition, Jinno himself located the artifact that Tatoba stole from us upon Fumihiko's betrayal, a case that the lock must be attached to. The key however was still missing, of course everyone knew where it was, in Mr. Master's hands.

Also, Seizo has been with Shion since the battle, Shotaro stopped by to tell him that they could take the Hero Memory and driver away from him so he could live with her, but he wants to continue to help and be the hero and a defender of Fuuto.

Shion was a little reluctant but sided with him after a while, reminding him he had somewhere to go back to when everything was over.

Shotaro sighed in breathed in the air before heading back to the Agency, he saw something in the corner of his eye and turned quickly "Jin!"

The man in the shadows stepped out "Shotaro...I have been given a second chance by Mr. Master to prove myself...a rarity, believe me."

He revealed his new Random Memory "We will meet outside of the city, I was bested by Hero and Queen before but this time I want to face Double, the one who defeated Yggdrasil."

Shotaro tapped his foot "What will this fight accomplish?"

Jin nodded "Here is the deal, if you win, I will tell you all I know about Mr. Master and his personal guard, the Omega Sigma."

Shotaro grinned "And if you win, I'm guessing you want the lock and case?"

Jin turned "And all of your memories, you, Terui Ryu and Seizo to assure you never get in Mr. Master's way again. Deal?"

"Deal! How could you make a deal with Jin of all people! From what I heard you can't trust this guy! He is way to shifty!" Akiko yelled at Shotaro.

"We defeated Yamamoto, he shouldn't be that much harder to ground...by the way, he mentioned something called the Omega Sigma...the name reminds me of the Prime Alpha. I think it may be the group made up the remaining riders."

Philip nodded to Shotaro's statement "They are Mr. Master's personal guard, not counting King there are five other memories, they must belong to Mr. Master and the four agents working directly under him."

Shotaro turned away, still thinking about something Yamamoto said before the battle.

_Yamamoto reached into his pocket and pulled out a white memory "Tell me...Kamen Rider Double...why are you so willing to die trying to protect Fuuto from the inevitable? Even if I don't destroy it the mastermind will..."_

"_You mean, Mr. Master?" Double yelled._

_Yamamoto grinned "Right...Mr. Master...right...and even if he doesn't destroy Fuuto, by some miracle that you defeat him...the end will come some day...mark my words...you can't stop everything."_

"Why was he laughing and smiling when he said Mr. Master? Does he know the guy's real name? Or is it something else?" Shotaro turned back to leave and question to former president of Tatoba.

Terui walked into the room "I don't think so Shotaro, we can't question him, he is hiding behind the legal system and some other ridiculous claims..."

"Don't worry, if Jin holds his side of the bargain after we thrash him, we won't need to talk to Yamamoto." Philip stated.

"I'm being left out of this whole thing...Philip, when this is all over, promise to write all this down into like a book or story and explain it to me!" Akiko asked.

Philip smiled and nodded "Alright but it'll be over 40 chapters."

* * *

_Lol cause it is, anyway after all the blasting and booming and death with the fights against Tank, Gravity Dopant and Yggdrasil, the battle in the next chapter will be short and simple, I promise, more importantly, it will close out PART 3, FINALLY!  
_


	40. R Returns : Closing the Deal

_Here it is! The final chapter of PART 3! Talk to ya more at the end

* * *

_**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge  
Chapter 40 – R Returns / Closing the Deal**

Outside of the city, Shotaro stood across from Jin "No tricks, no power aside from our own and a single Maximum Drive...old fashioned beat down."

Shotaro nodded to Jin's statement, "Though it isn't fair that it is Philip and I against you."

Jin shrugged "Then don't consult with him during battle...here we go."

**CYCLONE! **Shotaro held out his memory, followed by Jin **JOKER! **"Henshin."

**RANDOM! **"Henshin!" **CYCLONE! JOKER! RANDOM!**

The two assumed their rider forms and charged in, Terui stood in the sidelines watching not realizing Akiko was unprepared to catch Philip and was pushing her down to the floor.

Double moved in to punch Random but the rider easily dodged the attack and advanced, punching Double twice in the stomach.

The rider grabbed Random's arms and threw him into the air, he jumped up and kicked him in the side. As Random rolled across the ground, Double completed his flip and landed on his feet.

Random got up and charged in, both began exchanging blows, not letting up, at full strength and unrestricted the riders unloaded on each other.

Random landed five hits to the upper body, one to the face and missed twice while Double hit Random eight times in the chest, the half and half rider grabbed Random by the waist and flipped him over, slamming him head first into the ground.

Random rolled back to his feet and outmaneuvered Double, grabbing his feet and tripping the rider before spinning him around and throwing him into a tree.

Double got up and shook himself off as Random approached, they entered another length punching exchange, finally Double landed a blow square on Random's face and followed it up with a fist to the chin.

As Random stumbled back, Double kneed him in the stomach then bent down and swept his feet out from under him. Once Random hit the ground, Double kicked him and rolled him over, the rider stood back as Random jumped to his feet.

"You are very skilled...even alone..." Random stated.

Double nodded "We are Fuuto's defenders, we have to be...one question, why being so truthful about everything, Jin? You are still one of the bad guys yet you are doing everything to assure that this battle remains fair."

Random laughed "Of course, I have lied and cheated ever since I got my first Random Memory but Mr. Master gave me a second chance and I have chosen to change the way I do things. Believe me, at first I wanted nothing more to destroy you...but I think this is a better way...now come one! Lets finish this!"

Random charged again and with new found strength, began to beat back Double, as the rider tried to shield the attacks he didn't notice Random wind up his kick and hit Double in the knee. As the rider grabbed his knee in pain, Random punched him in the face causing him to stumble back before kicking Double in the chest and throwing him to the floor.

As Random got closer, Double swung his legs around, causing the other rider to stumble in an attempt to right himself. Double used this chance to punch Random with both fists then jump and kick him in the head.

Random stopped himself then wound up his arm and launched his fist and Double who punched back, both hit each other in the face, spun out and hit the ground, face down.

Random got up first and turned, he grabbed Double's leg but before he could spin him, Double's other leg kicked him in the head twice before smacking him aside.

As he walked off he held the side of his face, Double grabbed one of his arms and swung Random around repeatedly while moving closer to a tree, successfully slamming the dark rider into it.

He then turned around and threw Random through the clearing and head first into another tree.

Random stood back up, breathing hard "Well...well...hand to hand, it seems like you are the better fighter...but even if you try to maximum drive me now, you'll be in for a nasty surprise."

Random took out his memory and hit it **RANDOM! **He placed it in the side of his belt and jumped into the air before striking a weird pose. **RANDOM! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Random split into countless clones that began circling Double "Damn it...which one is he?"

"_Shotaro he-" _Double held up his hand to stop Philip.

"Here I come! Double!" **JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **Double bent one knee as a tornado began to swirl around him, he glanced from Random to Random to Random, trying to follow the voice.

"Random Punch!" All the Randoms shot towards him with their fists out, Double raised his Joker leg, which like Random's fist was glowing. He spun 180 degrees and yelled "Double Extreme!"

He kicked the real Random in the stomach, his powered fist came to a stop close to Double's face. Double brought his leg down but shot the Cyclone one next into Random, throwing the rider across the clearing and slamming into a tree that cracked and broke apart.

Random's form gave away and the new memory landed at Double's feet. The heroic rider canceled his transformation as well and approached Jin.

"Looks like I won." Shotaro stated.

Jin looked up at him "Hey, how did you know which one was me?"

Shotaro grinned "You were moving around your clones, they were all in unison but you kept swapping I caught a glimpse or two...but the thing that helped out the most was you yelling out 'I'm coming Double'...you wanted me to win this didn't you?"

Jin laughed "You won fair and square so I will tell you all that I know about Mr. Master and the Omega Sigma...there are four members in the Omega Sigma, each with amazing RiderMemories, they were sought out by Mr. Master shortly after we were all given are powers. They follow his every order and unlike everyone else, the Prime Alpha, NEXT or the Tatoba Elite, these four wanted to destroy everything, not so much rule it."

Shotaro helped Jin up "And Mr. Master? Who is he? What is his real name?"

Jin cleared his throat "Mr. Master...the main reason I desired to stay in contact with him for so long was to learn what kind of man he was and discover his identity, after all my research-"

Just then Jin's hand when to his throat and he fell to the floor "N-no...it can't be..." Jin began coughing out blood

Shotaro bent down as Philip, Terui and Akiko ran over "Jin! What is happening!"

"I should have expected this...damn...it...Nagasawa...Shingo...is...the master...mind..." with that Jin stopped struggling and before their eyes, he was gone.

"That fool." The heroes turned to face another man with long red hair, he had blue eyes and wore a large black polo and baggy pants. He wore gloves on his hands and had dark sneakers "How dare he say that name."

Shotaro looked at Jin then back at the man "Who are you? Why did you do that to Jin?"

"I am Mr. Master...and I did it because I had to...you may think this is almost over but there is still much to do...believe it or not...give me the Planet Memory Key and Safe and we will leave you alone." said the one known as Mr. Master.

"No deal!" Shotaro said.

"It was less of a deal and more of a demand." the four turned to face another short man with glasses that needed adjusting He had a pen in his pocket that he took out and wrote down some notes.

"So where have you hidden them? Or did you stupidly bring them with you?" Terui looked up into a tree where a woman sat in a long white robe, she had long blonde hair and green eyes.

"The Omega Sigma." Philip whispered.

"Hey, the smart one really is the smart one!" Two more men materialized next to Mr. Master, one in all blue attire and the other in all green. They gave each other a high five, Terui took a step towards them and took out his memory.

The short man began scribbling notes as the woman laughed "The cop wants to fight. This is hilarious!"

Mr. Master looked up into the tree "We aren't here to fight Ayumi...Mizuki are you done with your notes?"

The man nodded "We can leave now." with that the short man and woman vanished.

"Why don't you want to fight us?" Terui demanded.

Mr. Master shrugged "It'd be too easy, there are five of us and your main guys are exhausted, next time, besides we have searching to do...but don't think for a second we will forget that you hold our Planet Memory pieces...we will take them back. Jun, Issei, we're out."

With that the last three vanished as quickly as they came. Things have once again escalated, the final forces of evil have shown themselves and it is up to Shotaro, Philip, Terui and Seizo to defeat them.

* * *

_The Omega Sigma have appeared and laid down the law, they will take the Planet Memory pieces from Shotaro and company but is that all the searching that they mentioned?_

_How will our heroes fare against Ayumi, Mizuki, Jun, Issei and the mysterious Mr. Master? Find out in PART 4 of A to Z / Riders Emerge!_


	41. Preemptive D : What is Left?

_PART 4 begins now! This part is going to start kinda slow but it'll pick up soon enough, maybe, enjoy

* * *

_**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge**

**Chapter 41 – Preemptive D / What is Left?**

Silence.

Unlike every other day, the Narumi Detective Agency was absolutely silent, Philip sat down below doing more research on the developer of the RiderMemories, Mr. Master.

Upstairs Akiko, who had long given up trying to start conversation was spinning a fork in one of her hands, her plate was long devoid of food.

Shotaro stopped writing his report on the A to Z RiderMemories. He had almost written a short novel through the summarizing of the Prime Alpha, NEXT, New Kamen Riders and Tatoba encounters, not to mention Seizo, the Royal Class, Jin, and Mr. Master and his guard.

Usually, after defeating dopants he would only need an afternoon to write the case report but this one, just like the battles against the false riders, has been going on for about three months.

Tatoba's defeat, Jin's death and the initial encounter with the Omega Sigma was only two days ago and in that time, Shotaro has been trying to identify, what was left.

Before they disappeared, Mr. Master himself stated that they had searching to do. What were they searching for? The Planet Memory Lock and Safe were in the hands of the riders while the Planet Memory Key was no doubt in Mr. Master's possession. Their only objective should be to attack the agency relentlessly to take them back.

Shotaro stood up and without a word walked out of the building and drove off through the city, as he went he looked around at all the repairs taking place. In two days the city of Fuuto has managed to fix a great deal of the damage done in the recent battles against the New Kamen Riders and the Tatoba Corporation, the main office of the latter however remains as rubble.

Shotaro thought to go to his contacts, but someone as shadowy as Mr. Master is not likely to drop any clues as to who he really is or what it is that he is really after.

The only people who could know anything or be involved with this to any extent would have to be Museum, but even Shotaro knows that walking straight into the Sonozaki manor and asking around would never work.

That is when he looked up and screeched to a halt "I don't have to ask...I can sneak in and do some undercover investigating!"

Little did he know, Terui Ryu was several steps ahead of him, having been after Mr. Master this whole time, the officer wasn't going to give up after getting his first glance at the true mastermind.

He was planning a search of the Sonozaki manor, and while it was against his ways to search without a warrant, this matter was urgent, something told Terui that if they failed to stop the Omega Sigma, it could mean the end of the world, not just Fuuto.

As he began driving, the rider decided to drop by Seizo and Shion's place to see if the former was still ready to help, considering he was badly wounded in the battle against Seiji, the tank rider.

A short while after the knock was heard, Shion opened the door and welcome Terui in glady "You here to see Seizo, I presume?"

He nodded "How is he?"

The man in question walked into the room and grinned at Terui "Almost perfect...my arm is still cramped and one of my legs is really stiff but if you need my help, I'm ready to go at anytime."

After meeting with the Omega Sigma, Terui told Shion to inform Seizo of everything that happened while he was out, they would most likely need him to face these new enemies.

Terui managed to pull records on Mizuki Nao, Jun and Issei Nasubi, and Ayumi Katagiri from the database at the police headquarters. Apparently the four that made up the Omega Sigma were already criminals, Mizuki Nao being charged with multiple leaks of vital information and hacking into countless databases, the Nasubi brothers were criminals who struck all through Japan and Ayumi Katagiri was a bounty hunter, silently killing whoever she was payed to.

These four now have rider powers to help them commit more crimes but for some reason they have chosen to become Mr. Master's trusted guard. Clearly something big must be in it for each and every one of them.

"On the day you were given your rider powers, did you see these four around, Seizo?" Terui asked.

The other man sat down slowly and thought "I recognize the Nasubi brothers, they were very obnoxious, trying to pick fights with everyone else before they were even given their RiderMemories...as for the small man, Mizuki, I think I may have caught a glimpse of him but he spent most of his time hidden, observing. I never saw Ayumi..."

Terui nodded to him and thanked him for the information before departing, he needed more if he was going to circumvent the Omega Sigma and take down Mr. Master.

Meanwhile, off the coast of Fuuto in an undersea lair, Mr. Master sat staring into a massive screen that flickered on to show Nagasawa Shingo.

"I trust the Omega Sigma is doing what I instructed them to do?" he said.

Mr. Master grinned "Of course, Shingo...Mizuki is keeping an eye on the riders while the Nasubi brothers search Fuuto. Ayumi has decided to hang back on this one, I trust that is fine."

Shingo nodded slowly before Mr. Master continued "How about your Foundation X contact? Are we going to get any other prototype T2 memories or are we on our own?"

"We won't be needing Foundation X after I gather all the pieces to unlock the Planet Memory...they'll be the first to go for their arrogance in thinking that without them we would fail. Though my old teacher still watches me, Sonozaki Ryubee and Museum may prove useful for the time being...I am finding the comforts of this manor to be...substantial."

Mr. Master chuckled at Shingo's statement "It is the last place anyone would think to look for you...well...I am going to-"

"One last thing, what of Zennosuke? With Jin dead we have lost all track of him as he is the only rider still out and working on his own."

Mr. Master scratched his head "I forgot all about him...but don't forget I am also working alone, I have merely taken the position as the Omega Sigma's leader on your orders, if they go down, I am jumping ship...but back to the King matter, I'll send Ayumi to track him, he won't stay hidden for long."

With that, Shingo and Mr. Master exchanged farewells and the screen turned off, Mr. Master turned and sighed "You better hope that whatever it is you know is worth lying to Nagasawa Shingo for."

The seated man pointed at another man in the shadows "Or else."


	42. Preemptive D : Exposing the Riders

_Night falls, and the undercover op begins!

* * *

_**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge**

**Chapter 42 – Preemptive D / Exposing the Riders**

That night outside the Sonozaki manor Shotaro carefully looked into the front lawn, searching for any form of security, Philip was waiting patiently back at the agency on the phone "Shotaro, trust me, there is no one outside."

"Maybe not, but being caught on camera is the last thing I want to be forced to deal with." Shotaro stated before climbing and jumping over the gate before crouching and walking across the grounds to the building.

Almost directly across from him, Terui also entered manor grounds, he finished gathering intelligence earlier that day and determined several back doors that have locks that regularly fail and would be easy to pick.

After opening one of the doors he walked into what looked like a storage for countless pounds of food. He glanced around before continuing on, he needed to see if he could find anything in regards to the RiderMemories or the Omega Sigma's leader Mr. Master.

Shotaro began climbing up the side of the building to get to a second floor window that was cracked open. He glanced into the room to see what looked like a servant depart. Quickly, Shotaro pulled up the window and slid inside "Wow...it is really warm in here." just then he heard two people talking about a noise and quickly ducked under a bed.

However, the voices faded away and Shotaro exhaled sharply "Terui wouldn't have overreacted like this...or would he?"

As Shotaro peered out into the hall he noticed a cart was left alone, he grabbed it and began rolling it down the hall quietly, someone turned the corner ahead and spotted him "Oh, well thank you, just take it into the kitchen."

As the other man departed Shotaro grinned and glanced at his hat that he had quickly taken off "I'll just hold onto it for a while."

As Shotaro moved towards the kitchen, Terui found his way to the main room at the front of the house, it was very large and extravagantly decorated. As Terui moved across the vast empty space he ducked under a staircase and someone came down it and walked off.

Terui glanced over his shoulder "Someone is following me...I can feel it."

Shotaro exited the kitchen after leaving the cart there and peered around the corner of another hall, he quickly ducked back as a man was walking in his direction. Shotaro walked back into the kitchen and cracked the door open as the man walked by, dressed entirely in black he did not look like a servant.

"Who was that?" Shotaro turned to see a man and woman in the kitchen washing dishes.

"You probably saw that man who has been staying here for several months...are you new here? We see him at least once everyday just walking around." said the woman.

Shotaro exited the kitchen and looked around the opposite corner as the mysterious man turned and left, quickly the detective began following and thought _"I think I found my lead!"_

On the second floor, Terui noticed Sonozaki Ryubee retire to his room and walked past it quickly, as he walked past the doors he heard a sound from inside and watched as a man quickly exited the room "Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter." Terui said quickly "What were you doing in there?"

"Cleaning...yes...cleaning..." Terui grabbed the man's shoulder "Hey, what do you have there, and why won't you face me?"

The officer pulled on the man's shoulder to turn him around, he took that chance to throw the papers in his hands into Terui's face and escape.

As he ran off, Terui realized who he was "Mizuki Nao...what was he doing here?" scanning through the papers, Terui discovers that they are documents regarding the many GaiaMemories destroyed by Double and Accel in recent months dating all the way back to the Tyrannosaurus.

Upon entering the room that the Omega Sigma agent left, Terui realized that this room must belong to one of them, or even Mr. Master.

His suspicions were confirmed upon finding a folder that read RiderMemories.

"Gotcha..." Terui whispered before opening the file.

Shotaro noticed the mystery man descend a staircase into the main room and move towards the door.

"Is he leaving?" Shotaro waited till the door closed behind the man then walked down the stairs and followed him out.

Shotaro saw the man standing in front of another, they were speaking quietly about something. Shotaro quickly releases the Bat Shot and ducks behind a statue with his Stag Phone out "Time to unmask these mystery men."

Terui realized that the files in the folder all corresponded to the false riders they have been fighting since the Prime Alpha. He reached for a long rod and attached it to one of the Omega Sigma files and scanned it, after the information was saved he did the same with the others, however he only found four files listed under Omega Sigma, Mizuki, Ayumi, Issei and Jun, Mr. Master was nowhere to be found, there was one other name on the list, Hiroyuki Otaka.

"Who is Hiroyuki Otaka?" After completing the scanning Terui thought about it.

"Mr. Master would never keep files regarding him anywhere...so that must mean he doesn't have a memory...this Hiroyuki must be a loner like Jin and Seizo." Terui looked back at the files and noticed Zennosuke's.

He decided to scan it as well, the King and last member of the Royal Class has been missing in action since the fall of Tatoba, the hotel room that he, Shion and Koichiro were in has been empty since then. Any hint as to where he disappeared to will greatly help, should he show himself and stand against them.

Outside Shotaro stared into the Stag Phone as the two men continued talking "Issei and Jun ran a blank in their current sector, they will be moving north soon...and sir...why did you want me to meet you here? We could just speak through-"

"Because, I have been preparing to move...I have been safe here and could remain so, but I think I will move back to the Omega Sigma headquarters...well then, Mizuki, you are free to go." the mystery man said.

Shotaro's eyes widened "Mizuki? Of the Omega Sigma...then he must be Mr. Master...Philip, we are going in now!"

"_Are you sure that is-" _before Philip could finish someone called out.

"I know you are there, Hidari Shotaro! I've trailed you since you came into the manor...I took a short break because my interest was peaked by the wealth of Gaia Memory information here but..."

Shotaro stood up and turned to face the other man "Who were you speaking with? Where did he go?"

Mizuki laughed "You think I will tell you, just because you asked? Listen to me Hidari Shotaro...you don't know what I am capable of. I may look like a super pencil pusher but I do more research than your partner Philip."

**JOKER! **"I highly doubt it! This is the end for you Mizuki!"

**CYCLONE! **_"Looks like we have no choice, lets do this, partner!"_

"Henshin!"** CYCLONE! JOKER! **Mizuki grinned as Double appeared and prepared to attack. "I am Mizuki Nao of the Omega Sigma...and I know that I will win this battle."

Carefully holding his memory up, Mizuki clicked it **D-A-TA! **He placed it into the driver that appeared and yelled "Henshin!" **D-A-TA!**

Staring at the new rider, Double was preparing for the worst, this rider was entirely silver and looked like Accel except without the bike parts. In addition the upper body armor was completely different, the chest armor was more solid and sleek with the gray parts absent, instead there was a large blue orb, occasionally streams of data in the forms of 0s and 1s would shoot across the orb. The shoulder armor was also smoother, instead of rounded tops there was a small spike protruding from each piece.

The helmet was also different, the A that adorns Accel's helmet was obviously missing, instead there was a visor shaped like a crescent moon on its side, like the orb streams of information cross through the visor. A D that was laying on its curve was above the visor, Data got into a battle pose and pointed at Double "Let's begin!"

Inside the manor, Terui finished searching the room then opened a window "I have all that I came for, the Sonozaki's are clearly harboring Mr. Master, so I will be back tomorrow to finish him and end this entire ordeal."

As Terui hit the ground and began to run he heard a shot and a bullet hit the ground in front of him, Ayumi dropped from the trees and landed in front of him "Where do you think you are going, officer?"

**ACCEL! **"I don't have time for this! If you are going to get in my way you are going to regret it! Hen! Shin!" **ACCEL!**

Ayumi laughed at Terui's statement as the rider pulled out the mighty Engine Blade "You think you can defeat me? Alone?"

Both turned upon hearing an explosion "No way...Shotaro is here?"

Double kicked Data in the face then grabbed the rider by one arm and hurled him into a statue. As Data crashed through it and hit the floor, his visor began to flash showing countless numbers, lines and equations.

Data stood up as Double ran in and kneed him in the gut before spinning around and slamming his arm into the agent's side. As Data stumbled away he laughed "All this information is very intriguing...I hope you realize that as you continue to fight me, I learn everything about you."

Double stood across from Data and laughed "As if." Double charged in and prepared to feint left but Data was two steps ahead of him, moving left with the rider, ducking below a fist and then ramming his head into the rider's chest.

As Double flew into the air, Data exploded into countless zeroes and ones and reformed behind Double, kicking him in the back with both feet and throwing the rider to the floor.

Double stood and turned "Damn it...how could he see that coming?"

"_Shotaro, it would be in our best interest to switch tactics." _Double nodded **HEAT! METAL!**

Data descended and as soon as he landed, the new Double launched forward, repeatedly striking data with the Metal Shaft before spinning it and connecting with Data's chin. As the rider was thrown upward and began to flip, Double jumped up and swung the burning shaft into Data's chest.

The rider hit the ground hard and the flames washed over him and began burning the ground around him.

Data stood slowly "My back...I'll admit, you are strong Double...but you obviously didn't learn from your first mistake...so I'll have to give you a second chance to quit!"

Double ran forward and swung the shaft, a wave of flames shot towards Data who broke apart into his information form and cut through the flames, his arms reformed first and grasped the Metal Shaft. Knowing that Double will try to pull it away he pushed towards the rider causing him to trip over himself.

Data tore the shaft away and flipped over the fallen rider before hurling his weapon away.

Double stood up and hit Heat-half fist began to burn, he charged towards Data who ducked below the punch and outburst of flames, then rammed the top of his head into Double's chin. As the rider stumbled back, Data broke apart into his information form again and coiled around Double, lifting the rider into the air, spinning him and throwing him into the distance.

Accel stared at Ayumi who was holding her memory and deciding whether to transform or not, just then Double crashed through the trees and landed in between them "Shotaro!"

Data followed and landed into the clearing "Ayumi? Terui Ryu!"

"Wow, Mizuki, you are destroying Double aren't ya?"

Data nodded and approached the rider, Double quickly sprung up to punch Data but the information rider saw that coming and grabbed the fist then kicked Double in the chin before bringing his foot down on top of the rider's head.

Still holding onto the half and half rider's fist, Data swung him around and hurled him through the trees.

Ayumi began clapping and laughing "How much information do you have on him?"

"Cyclone, Joker, Heat and Metal...once he shows me Luna, Trigger and Xtreme there is no hope of him defeating me." Data laughed and followed, Accel ran in and slashed the rider in the back.

"I'm not letting you escape again Mizuki!" Ayumi launched forward and kicked Accel in the face causing the rider to fly through the air and crash into a tree.

"How dare you strike a member of the Omega Sigma in such a cowardly way!" she yelled.

Data held out his hand "No worries, Ayumi, I'll take Accel and Trial's information as well."

Data turned to Accel "I will expose the riders' every weakness! Once I do, the Omega Sigma will be able to take you down and attain ultimate power!"

Accel knew that if he fought Data he would learn all of his tactics. "Terui! Duck!" A barrage of countless bullets exploded around Data and Ayumi, LunaTrigger dashed through the smoke and punched Data twice before jumping and kicking him into Ayumi.

"Shotaro! We need to get out of here and form a plan on how to combat Data!" Accel yelled, Double turned as bits of information formed into Data who cracked his neck.

**DATA! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **Double and Accel backed away as Data began glowing and charged at them, Double jumped aside but Data followed and shot his hand into the rider "Data Drive!" Jets exploded from Data's back and he charged through the trees, dragging Double with him then smashing into a wall of the manor.

Data tore his hand out, which was covered in glowing green information and four Gaia memories. "I will leave you with Cyclone and Joker so you can show me the power of Xtreme...if you are still alive that is...we can't have you knowing about any of this..."

Data crushed the information in his fist as Double's form gave away and Shotaro fell to the floor.

Accel ran towards Data but swung at air as the rider, once again, broke apart and took off into the sky.

Accel broke off and Terui knelt next to Shotaro who was laying on the ground with his eyes closed and blood dripping from his mouth.

He picked up the detective "Kamen Rider Data is unique...stealing information from the Sonozaki Manor simply because he wants to know...not finishing this fight because he wants to see Xtreme...if he has this odd mentality..."

Terui then thought of Ayumi's attack, she didn't even transform but it still did damage and he felt it.

"What are we really in for with the Omega Sigma." Terui looked down at the portable scanner that had copies of the files within.

"We will soon know.

* * *

_D-A-TA! As in Dah! Ey! Ta! Not D then A then TA_

_So Data stole Double's Memories (literally and figuratively) and is looking forward to fighting Xtreme. will he regret it?_

_OK enough of that, I think this chapter went pretty well and that name: Hiroyuki Otaka, last name I will make up for the story, finally done!  
_


	43. Unpredictable W : The Omega Sigma

_Here it is! Another chapter! Now in answer to a review I have written out a description for Data and will be adding it to the previous chapter, no worries though, that will be very soon!

* * *

_**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge**

**Chapter 43 – Unpredictable W / The Omega Sigma**

At the Narumi Agency, Philip, Akiko and Seizo stood over Shotaro, who seemed to be struggling in his sleep, they have attempted to wake him up but he remained in that state.

"What did Mizuki do to him?" Seizo asked aloud. He already heard the details of the battle but nothing made sense. According to Philip who was also on the receiving end of the Maximum Drive, when compared to the Tatoba's attacks, it was nowhere near as strong.

Akiko sighed "This is so frustrating! What are we supposed to do to fight the Omega Sigma now?"

Seizo looked up, an idea came to him "Both times Shotaro has been incapacitated we received help from the Royal Class, it might be a stretch but we should find Zennosuke."

Philip shook his head "No, I don't think Zennosuke will be willing to help us..."

Seizo sighed, he didn't want to believe it but the chances were against them, in this situation, until Shotaro can fight again, it is up to Seizo and Terui to combat the Omega Sigma.

Meanwhile, in the Omega Sigma's underwater base, Mr. Master walked into their computer room where Mizuki finished uploading all the data on Kamen Rider Double's forms.

"Are you sure you can best Xtreme? You of all people must know that Data would be destroyed by the rider in no time."

The other man turned to Mr. Master and grinned "If I have backup, it won't matter, Ayumi could come along right?"

The mentioned rider was sitting down in another chair scanning the information on the computer "It was smart to take his memories...we won't have to deal with those half changes of his, just Xtreme, assuming Hidari Shotaro can regain himself and face us again."

After ordering Mizuki to make a copy and have it sent to his office, Mr. Master walked out and met with his secret help.

"You said that if we get Shotaro out of the way...there may be a chance that those heroic riders would come looking for you, correct?"

The man in the shadows nodded "They did so before...so that would be the perfect time to spring Ayumi on them and take out Accel and Hero...with Double alone, even if he manages to defeat Data, Ayumi, Issei and Jun, not to mention you, Mr. Master, will be too much to handle and you could easily end this conflict."

Mr. Master scratched his chin while nodding "Yes, that is perfect...you know...I think you work better as a loner, listening to how you talk about Koichiro and Shion leads me to believe that they were weights...glad you are on our side."

As the man turned and walked away, Zennosuke, the Royal Class' King coughed "They were weights...to keep my mind restricted and my body settled down somewhere...without them...I don't know what I am going to do..."

In his office, Terui Ryu looked over the files regarding Mizuki Nao and Zennosuke, the former was a really brilliant individual. It is no mystery as to why his body created the Data Memory, despite the fact that he has no combat experience he can read the analog codes displayed by his visor and execute them very efficiently.

Terui then turned his attention to Zennosuke's file, much of it was blank, the only things known was that Zennosuke was a wealthy businessman, retiring after earning all the money he would need to support himself for the rest of his life. He has done everything at least once and there is no doubt that that includes fighting.

Terui picked up his phone after realizing that it was ringing, Philip was asking him if he could join them in a search for Zennosuke.

"I don't like the idea, but maybe we can get some information out of him even if he refuses to help us fight against the Omega Sigma." Terui folded the files and placed them within his jacket along with the rest of them.

"A place where you might find Zennosuke?" Shion scratched her head, trying to think of anything that Zennosuke said that could help them in locating the missing King.

Just as Seizo was about to ask something else, Shion yelled out "The tower! The Fuuto Tower! He was always saying how once he gains the ultimate power he will look upon the city from their beloved tower and burn everything to the ground...his words, not mine."

Seizo nodded "Thank you." Shion smiled "No problem."

With that, Seizo departed for the tower, he called Terui to instruct him to meet at the tower.

Meanwhile, Zennosuke stood outside the computer room as Ayumi and Mizuki walked out. "Hey there, you remember the plan right? I hope you don't fall too far behind."

As they walked down the hall, Zennosuke nodded to them, once they were out of sight he walked into the computer room.

In a black limbo, Shotaro floated aimlessly trying to recall what was the last thing that happened and how he got there.

"_I can't seem to remember anything recent...the battle against Yamamoto is still clear in my mind but everything after that...Terui, Seizo, Shion...are they alright? What happened to Seiji? Did he die in the flames or was he recovered and jailed?"_

Shotaro could not reach any farther and the battle against Jin, the appearance of the Omega Sigma and Mr. Master still eluded him.

Akiko sat nearby and glanced back over at Shotaro before sighing heavily "This is worse than babysitting...how is Shotaro always getting himself into these situations?"

All of a sudden, Philip burst into the room "I have to go, keep watching Shotaro, Akiko!" with that, before she could ask any questions, Philip opened the front door and left, the sound of the HardBoilder's ignition following, soon after.

"Perfect...alone again..." she rolled her eyes and went about her business, as usual.

At the Fuuto Tower, Seizo and Terui stood at the highest point they could get, not knowing that Ayumi and Mizuki were watching them from afar.

The Omega Sigma agents were getting impatient "Damn it...what is taking Zennosuke so long? He was right there!" Mizuki yelled.

Ayumi shrugged "He'll be here soon enough, and then, when they are least expecting it, he will reveal himself as one of us and the three of us will crush Accel and Hero, once and for all!"

Seizo and Terui turned to see Zennosuke round the corner and greet them "I had a feeling I would find you two here...ran into some trouble I presume."

The King lowered his book from his face and placed it in his pocket. Seizo glanced at Terui then back to Zennosuke.

"Surely, you must be aware that even though the Tatoba Corporation has fallen, there are still more dangerous and much more powerful riders out there. To be blunt...we need help." Zennosuke nodded at Seizo's statement and turned away, making eye contact with Mizuki and Ayumi.

"Oh I am well aware of that...sadly...both of you need much more help then you can hope to get at this moment..."

Upon seeing Zennosuke flash his teeth, Terui moved in front of Seizo and pulled out his pistol, aiming it at the King just as Mizuki and Ayumi landed behind them. The latter quickly dashed past Terui and tore the gun away from him before throwing it away.

"So Zennosuke...you joined up with the Omega Sigma...looks like you've given me the perfect reason to take you down and end the Royal Class!" Terui yelled as he took out his memory, followed by Seizo.

**ACCEL! HERO! **As they transformed Zennosuke shrugged and turned to Ayumi and Mizuki he took a few steps back and took out their memories.

**D-A-TA! **"The Royal Class no longer exists, its just the royal one...me, the King."

**WILD! **"Henshin!" **WILD! **Zennosuke jumped away as Data attacked Accel and Hero who easily avoided him. Ayumi assuming her form as the Wild rider launched towards them, three long blades protruding from her wrists cut across each of the riders' chests. She spun around and kicked them off the tower.

They flipped over as they fell and landed on their feet, followed shortly after by Data and Wild.

Accel glanced at Wild, a savage looking rider, greatly resembling FangJoker, however instead of two separate eyes there was one long and jagged black visor on her face. A large W decorated her chest and in addition to the claws on her arms, there were two long blades on her back.

Hero and Accel aimed there weapons at the Omega Sigma agents "We are going to have to take Data out first and fast...isn't that right Terui?"

Accel nodded but kept his focus on Wild "Don't ignore her though...something tells me she is our biggest problem yet."

With a long battle about to erupt, Philip sped towards the scene, his motives unknown but he is fearing the worst, his allies were in grave danger and only one thing could save them.

* * *

_Two one on one matches? A free for all two on two? Or two on one with Wild jumping around kicking $$? Whatever this turns out to be, it will be an epic battle that will set the stage for the rest of PART 4_


	44. Unpredictable W : Out of Control

_I wrote the description for Data back into Chapter 42, right after he transforms and you hear D-A-TA_

_Anyway when I said long battle, I meant long battle, it spans several chapters but has key events happening everywhere to keep it fresh, besides it is Ayumi and Mizuki's job to 'take out' Terui Ryu and Seizo, they aren't going to stop until our heroes are no longer breathing, so here goes

* * *

_**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge  
Chapter 44 – Unpredictable W / Out of Control**

Accel and Hero stood facing Data and Wild, the street between them was calm and the city was quiet, the few people who were around stared silently in awe.

Zennosuke stood aside and glanced over at Data and Wild, the former was preparing to take in all of Accel and Hero's combat information, not that it would be needed since Wild was more than capable enough to wipe both of them out.

Quickly, Hero dashed towards Data and began slashing him, Wild jumped in but was immediately tackled by Accel and knocked aside. Hero took another step forward and stabbed Data, as the rider stumbled back, Accel jumped over Hero and slashed the agent down the middle.

Wild ran back in and began slashing at Accel with her claws, the red rider guarded most of the blows with his Engine Blade while Hero ran towards Data and swung his blade repeatedly. Data continued to read the trajectory and prepared to move in to block the swings **SWORD! BROAD! **The long sword grew shorter but wider, and with two hands Hero brought it across the unsuspecting opponent.

As Data fell back he looked up to Hero _"He can change the form of his sword? I'll have to read all of it if I want to outmaneuver this pest!"_

Accel broke away from Wild but the rider bounced back insanely quick and slashed through him, she flipped over and kicked him into the air, launching after him and kicking him back down to the ground.

Accel rolled over to stand but Wild landed on his blade and kicked it away, she stabbed her claws into the ground where Accel was. He quickly stood up and kicked her in the stomach, he then dove aside as she struck back **ENGINE! JET! **Wild turned to tear into him but an energy beam exploded from his blade and crashed against her, as she was pushed across the street and into the wall of a building, Accel ran after her to continue the attack.

Unfazed, she tore out of the wall and grabbed the oncoming Engine Blade, with one hand she held it and used her free arm to slash Accel. **ENGINE! ELECTRIC! **The blade let off a powerful surge into Wild who released it and stumbled back, giving Accel the time to move in and cut through her.

Hero yelled as he threw his blade towards Data who ducked under it and charged at Hero, the valiant rider caught both of his fists and shot his knee into Data's stomach. The blade swerved back like a boomerang and slashed through Data. Hero kicked the information rider away and grabbed his sword, just as he attempted to slash through Data, the rider broke apart into a flurry of numbers.

The bits of information circled around Hero who tried to slash at them "What the hell is this?"

The numbers stopped and began glowing, Hero shielded himself as they exploded violently and shot him sky high. He opened his eyes and looked up as Data appeared and spiked him down towards the earth.

Accel ran towards Wild and stabbed at her, quickly she jumped on the blade and kicked Accel in the face before jumping into the air and kicking the falling Hero who flew straight into the Fuuto tower.

Wild fell back down to the ground and flipped over Accel as he tried to slash her. "Damn it! She is too quick!"

Wild's claws began glowing and she delivered two powerful slashes against Accel before jumping on him and kicking off, as he stumbled back, he looked up to see Data who landed right on him and stuck him in the ground.

Data flipped through the air and landed next to Wild as his visor and chest orb were filled with countless bits of information.

"I'm assuming you have enough to consider ending them now?" Wild asked. Data just laughed, before he could say anything more, Hero's blade extended and stabbed him, Hero tore out of the tower and punched Data in the head.

Wild quickly turned to Hero, before he could land she kicked him back up into the air, as she prepared to dash at him, Accel stood back up **ENGINE! STEAM! **The Wild rider was forced back by the steam giving Hero time to recover, land on his feet and pick his sword up once again.

Data stood and charged at Hero who swung his blade at him, having already seen this, Data easily avoided several slashes before catching the sword with his hands. "Big mistake, Hero, I already know how to defeat you!"

**SWORD! MASSIVE! **The sword began growing and Hero spun it around, tossing Data up into the air, with all his strength, Hero jumped and brought the flat of the huge blade, down on Data, slamming him into the ground.

Wild dashed at Hero but her claws were met by the steel of the Engine Blade once again "Why do you keep attacking him? You're fight is with me Ayumi Katagiri!"

Before Accel could swing her away, she jumped off the blade, flipped in the air and landed a few feet away from him.

"You want to die that bad? I'll be glad to give you all my attention..." Her claws began glowing and she charged him **ENGINE! JET! **Accel swung his blade, releasing a wave of energy, but with her charged claws, she cut through it, six sharp waves tore through the ground and into Accel.

As he began to be sent flying, Wild grabbed his legs, spun him around and threw him into a building, he tore through the wall and landed inside. As he stood up he turned to see her foot impact his face and cause him to tear through the back wall and roll across a busy street and into a car.

The people who were curious about the sounds coming from the area around the Fuuto tower were now shocked and began running away from the battle. As Accel pulled himself out of the car, Wild began walking across the road, she grabbed an oncoming car and hurled it at Accel "Crap!" he caught it but as he attempted to heave it and place it down, she launched at him and stabbed him in the stomach.

Hero's sword retracted, allowing Data to stand back up, breathing hard he turned to Hero "You are much more skilled then I gave you credit for...but I think its safe to say that nothing you will attempt to spring on me will work!"

Hero charged towards Data and began slashing at him, Data once again began to avoid the attacks the held up his arm to catch the blade. Clenching his other fist he punched Hero in the stomach hard before pulling out and punching him again. As Hero stumbled back Data swung his leg hard into the other rider's chin and flipped him over, Hero slammed into the ground face first.

"This is too easy...it's like having an answer sheet to a test...I know everything, Hero, you should just quit!" Data yelled before approaching the rider as he struggled to stand.

"Not that it matters, we have orders to take you out...you can either fight and die painfully or just stay down and die...painfully." Data raised his leg to stomp on Hero but the other rider yelled and jumped to his feet, delivering a powerful hook into Data's chin.

As his head snapped back, Hero split his blade into two and slashed the rider multiple times before jumping spinning and kicking Hero in the side. As the rider began to fall, Hero shot forward and with both blades, slashed Data into the air, he jumped after the vile rider and delivered a flying kick into his information gathering orb.

A crack formed and Data shot into a three story building, then out the back, cut across a bare road and into another building, both buildings crumbled shortly after as Hero landed.

"I was hoping to destroy the orb...it is a lot harder than I expected..." As Hero approached the rubble, Zennosuke turned to see Accel get shot through the same building and land back in the ruined space around the Fuuto Tower. Wild shot down from the sky and rammed her knee into Accel's chest.

A crater formed around Accel as he cried out, Wild flipped off him and began laughing, she turned to Zennosuke and signaled him to join in the bout.

"Come on, King, I have him on the ropes...are you sure you don't want a piece of him?" she asked. The last member of the Royal Class shook his head, she shrugged and turned her attention back to Accel.

The red rider stood slowly and caught the Engine Blade that she threw at him "Give it all you've got or this is going to end too quick."

Accel nodded "Fine." **ENGINE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **The sword began to glow brighter as Accel revved his driver.

Wild prepared herself and charged in, with a wide swing an A made of energy shot towards her, the rider avoided it and kicked Accel, he stumbled but turned quickly and swung another powerful blast at her.

She shielded herself allowing the attack to explode against her, Accel quickly swung again to release a third A, Wild dashed out of the smoke and tore through it before kicking Accel with both feet then slashing him across the face with both claws.

"You are pushing yourself with every one of these overpowered attacks...and yet, it is doing nothing but tiring you out...I guess you were hoping to end this quickly, eh?" Wild asked.

Accel didn't want to admit it, but he was expending a lot of energy, trying to get her hard enough so that he could move in for a finisher.

Accel prepares another Maximum Drive swing but Wild slashes his arm and he drops the Engine Blade, she then back flips, kicking Accel in the process and launching him into the air. She quickly dives towards him, cutting him with all six powerful claws, she lands against a building then shoots back to cut through Accel again.

The force of the attack spins Accel around and he smashes through another building.

Hero prepares himself as he notices some of the rubble move before Data explodes out of the earth "That was an impressive attack...you obviously left your mark...I dare you to try your hand against me a second time..."

Accel then tore through a building and crashed into the road near the other two riders, as soon as Hero began to turn to see Accel, Data dashed forward and tore the blades away from Hero before punching him in the chest repeatedly.

As he continued to beat Hero, Wild tore through another building and dashed past them, she grabbed Hero in the process, leaping high into the air, she slammed the rider down onto Accel.

Data turned as Wild landed next to him, both staring at the beaten riders as they stood up slowly, Accel and Hero were breathing hard, despite their best efforts, somehow, Data and Wild shifted the flow of the battle in their favor.

"They must be connected somehow...there is no way they could fight us this efficiently..." Hero said as he stood up, followed by Accel.

The red rider took out his Trial Memory "She is fast...but I can be faster...I'll see if I can drag her away with Trial, you try to finish Data in your Swift Form."

"What if it doesn't work? He can gain our information...I'm going to need your help to destroy the orb on his chest." Hero stated.

Accel hesitated but then nodded "Alright then...on three."

"Wait!" Accel, Hero, Data and Wild turned to see Zennosuke walk across the rubble to stand between the opposing forces.

Wild began laughing "Now you want to join in? We've practically won this fight!"

Data shrugged "Whatever floats his both...with or without Zennosuke, Terui Ryu and Seizo are done for."

Accel turned to face Zennosuke "Don't even try it!"

Just then the HardBoilder approached and skidded to a halt, Philip got off and turned his attention to Hero and Accel. "Wait! Before you do anything!" he yelled.

Hero glanced back at Philip. "Why are you here?"

Zennosuke grinned and began laughing "Finally...my decision can be made."

* * *

_Zennosuke is up to something! What is it? I can't say! But its crucial! XD_


	45. Checkmate K : Zennosuke's Choice

_The battle continues!

* * *

_

**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge**

**Chapter 45 – Checkmate K / Zennosuke's Choice**

Shotaro was still floating within limbo, unaware that the memories he was trying to retrieve were crushed by Data's maximum drive.

"_Pain...loss...both have...something to do with...whatever caused me to forget...someone injured me...and someone died...but who? It couldn't have been Philip or Terui...or Akiko...Seizo? Shion? No...I would never forgive myself if I let them die...Dan is the last sacrifice to this tainted goal..."_

As Shotaro continued to deal with the effects of the Data Drive attack, the intense battle has come to a sudden halt as Zennosuke has stepped in between the warring forces.

Zennosuke looks at Data and Wild, then grins "Data...why do you keep information regarding the Omega Sigma in your files? Fighting tactics? Abilities?"

Data turned to Wild then back to Zennosuke "Don't say things like that in front of our enemies...but if you must know, it is to help improve their combat abilities...if they discover what their weaknesses are they will be able to improve and overcome them."

Zennosuke nodded "Unless they were called into battle before any formal training took place...isn't that right?"

Wild took a step forward "What are you getting at?"

Zennosuke slowly reaches into his pocket and takes out what looks like detonator "I know what both of your weaknesses are...I even know everything about the Nasubi brothers thanks to your files...with this information in hand...there is nothing you can do to stop me from destroying you and taking the Planet Memory Key."

Wild and Data glanced at each other then back at Zennosuke "You are...betraying the Omega Sigma? You used us to get close to Mr. Master, find out everything about him and-"

"Everything...yes...I've also taken the liberty of wiring your computer room with all its valuable information to blow...and after that I will destroy you, Data...and the Omega Sigma will be without its vital sources of information and strategic prowess."

Back in the Omega Sigma's base, Mr. Master looked up upon hearing a loud explosion, an alert came on _"Computer room has been destroyed, surrounding area is engulfed in flames, closing section off."_

Mr. Master clenched his teeth, Shingo was not going to be happy with him.

Accel and Hero glanced at each other then back to Zennosuke "You are going to help us?"

Zennosuke nodded "For now...once I get the Planet Memory Key, you will be my next target since you have the Lock and Safe...now let's end this quickly...I have one chapter left to read in my book and something tells me the ending is going to be great."

**KING!** "Henshin!" **HAIL TO THE KING! **A crown of energy formed around Zennosuke then exploded, a green cape was blown back by the wind revealing a green rider surrounded by a powerful aura.

While his upper body armor resembled Accel, he had his own lower body armor, large and heavy covering his legs, in addition his helmet resembled Double, the upper part of his head was covered by a large crown, reaching to his side a weapon was formed by the green energy surrounding him.

King tore out of thin air, a massive battle ax and charged straight towards Data and Wild, unprepared both were broadsided by the powerful attack, King swung around and mauled them both with his massive weapon, launching them into the air.

Seeing this, Hero and Accel jumped up and spiked the two Omega Sigma agents down into the ground.

Watching this was Issei and Jun who recently completed another search of a different sector "We should join in...it doesn't look like Ayumi and Mizuki are going to make it out of this one." Issei stated.

Jun shook his head "No...look...Terui Ryu, Seizo and Philip are here...Mizuki told us he incapacitated Shotaro which means..."

Both turned back to the battle as Data and Wild stood up, once again.

Data shot towards them and began attacking Hero again, Accel grabbed the rider and threw him into the air, King jumped up and brought his ax down on Data's chest, expanding the crack formed by Hero's powerful combo.

As Data slammed into the earth, Wild ran at Hero and they began slashing towards each other repeatedly. Wild landed a powerful attack that forced Hero back, Accel, no armed with his Engine Blade ran towards her but she quickly spun around and slashed him away.

Data tore out of the ground behind Accel and grabbed him, as Accel struggled to escape, Wild jumped in front of him and began stabbing him repeatedly until King's mighty ax crashed down on her, he spun around and with the flat side of the ax, blasted Wild into the sky and away.

Distracted by this, Data didn't notice Accel free his arms and ram his elbow's into the rider's chest. As Data stumbled back, King spun around, blinding him with his cape before bringing the ax around and slashing through Data.

Hero retrieved his other blade and looked up as Wild began rotating like a drill and shot through the air, he defended himself with both the blades allowing her to crash into them, she quickly spun out and landed in front of him.

She turned to see King and Accel approaching Data then turned back to Hero "Even with the mighty King on your side, don't think that I have become any easier to deal with!"

"Trust me when I say that I never thought you were going to be easy to deal with!" Hero yelled as he slashed at Wild. Both exchanged attacks once again, dodging from time to time but actually cutting each other a fair amount of times.

Hero attempted to jump away but Wild caught his foot and launched him into the air, shooting after him with her claws glowing before cutting through him.

Data stood up and broke apart into his information form again as King's ax crashed into the ground that he stood on.

Accel turned to face Data and began slashing but the rider was reading his moves and caught the Engine Blade **ENGINE! JET! **Before Data could yell the blade exploded and Accel and Data flew in opposite directions.

Data looked up and cried out as King landed on him, still being carried by the momentum, Data tore through the earth with King on top of him. The caped rider jumped off then brought the ax which began glowing onto Data's orb causing it to finally shatter into countless pieces.

King then picked Data up and hurled him through the air. Accel recovered from the point blank explosion and jumped away as Data crashed into the earth.

Hero was thrown into another building by Wild who laughed at his pain, as she attempted to reach him, King landed in front of her, she attacked him multiple times but it seemed as if she was doing little damage to his armor. Holding the ax with his right hand, he clenched his left into a fist and punched her in the stomach, the ground around them exploded and she screamed as a sonic wave exploded from the impact. She landed hard in the ground and tore a great way into it before coming to a stop.

"Come on Wild, is this all you can do? I saw you toying with Accel and Hero...but apparently I was mistaken...you had to use all your strength to fight them...you stand no chance against me, surrender."

Wild stood up and shook her head **WILD! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **"Never! Wild Hurricane!" Her claws began growing and she spun around rapidly forming a torrent of sharp pain. She shot towards King who held up his ax to stop the onslaught, the countless attacks caused him to stumble back, giving her room to move in and engulf him in the twister of cuts.

Accel saw this and ran towards the attack **ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **Upon reaching the spinning rider he jumped into the air and spun around before delivering a powerful energy kick that connected with Wild and threw her into a building that exploded upon contact.

King fell to his knees and shook his head "I'll admit...that was a strong attack..."

Accel turned to King and helped him on his feet, Hero joined them slowly "Hey Terui...I hope that finished her...we are in no position to continue this bout."

Accel shook his head "We can still go...wait...where is Data?"

The rider was on the roof of a nearby building, he was exhausted but managed to laugh at the heroes "You think you've won? Wild has been holding out on you fools! Prepare to face the horror of her true power!"

The rubble around Wild exploded and the rider shot into the air, holding her two sword now, the claws were gone and she was glowing, engulfed in bright red flames.

Philip gasped, recalling Masaki "Wild has transcended to Level Two!" As soon as he said that she dash towards King, Hero and Accel and cut through them all, she then threw her swords into the air, punched Hero and Accel in the chest with one fist then caught the blades and slashed King.

All three riders flew in different directions and crashed into solid objects.

Data landed next to her and nodded "I trust you can handle them? I need to return to base to recover."

Wild nodded "Very well...I'll join you once I dispose of these fools!"

King tore out of the ground first and dashed towards Wild as he swung the ax, she easily dodged the powerful attack.

She reappeared, standing on the weapon as King tried to pull it out of the ground "Hasn't anyone ever taught you the weapons triangle?"

Jumping, Wild kicked King in the chin then spun and kicked the side of his face, as he stumbled away she charged at him and crashed against his back, he flew into a building that collapsed on him as she began laughing.

"This is too easy! Here I was afraid that King would be too much for me to handle...even with all your power, you can't reach Level Two."

Accel and Hero stand and face each other before nodding **TRIAL! **Wild turns as Accel Trial and Hero Swift appear and punch her in the chest, the powerful blows launch her into the Fuuto Tower.

As she tears out of it, King stands to join Trial and Hero "We must unload everything if we want to defeat her...ready?"

Trial and Hero nodded as King grabbed his ax and tore it out of the ground. As the other two shot towards Wild and began exchanging blows, Philip approached King.

"Why did you tell me to come here, Zennosuke?" he asked.

"Because Philip, I need your power...Koichiro and Shion used their Heart and Diamond Memories to increase their power tenfold...but that is nowhere near enough to defeat Wild...I need the 100fold power granted by my true King form..."

Philip nodded "But, Koichiro and Shion could barely handle LunaJack and HeatQueen...can you-"

King shook his head "No...that is why I need Hero and Accel...we need to beat down Wild as much as possible so I can use the short time I have in our ultimate unison to bring her down..."

Philip nodded "Alright...what about Data?"

King turned to see the rider leaving "I forgot about him...well, Philip, wait somewhere while I get Trial and Hero to take out Data."

With that King shot towards the ongoing battle, noticing that even with their increased speed, Level Two Wild was still much faster.

"It is time to see if I made the right choice or not!"

* * *

_Next chapter is King, Trial and Hero VS Wild Level Two, who will come out on top at the end!_

_On a side note, I went back through PART 3 and just realized that Hero has only used his maximum drives once each, i still like him XD i know he is my creation, I'm just sayin  
_


	46. Checkmate K : Hail to the King

_Here we are! The exciting continuation of the long battle I told you about!_

_Just enjoy the carnage XD

* * *

_**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge**

**Chapter 46 – Checkmate K / Hail to the King**

Trial and Wild ran along side each other, upon hitting the Fuuto tower they began to shoot up the side of it and strike at each other, Trial attempted to land a punch while dodging her rapid sword slashes.

Just when he thought he had her she pulled back and he skidded to a halt, still standing on the side of the building they stared at each other then charged again. Trial's arms disappeared as he went into a flurry of punches. Wild began dodging and laughing "Is this the best you can do?"

Hero noticed that Wild stopped moving and charged up an H Beam, upon firing, Data turned and yelled for Wild to look out.

"Damn it!" Hero yelled, he had completely forgotten about Data. Wild stopped playing and cut through Trial's attack, punching him in the chest then spinning and slashing him with both blades.

Now facing the oncoming beam Wild held her blades out and deflected the blast into a nearby building. King launched into the air and rammed into the building, destroying a large portion of the wall and sending Wild and Trial spinning to the ground.

King landed and struck Wild before she could find her footing, sending her flying into a building. "Terui! Seizo! Mizuki is planning to escape back to the Omega Sigma headquarters!"

Hero turned to other rider "I'll follow him and-"

King shook his head "I already know where it is, you need to take him out! Destroy the Data Memory!"

Hero nodded and ran off after Data who was jumping roofs and getting farther every second.

Wild shot out of the rubble and her blades were met by King's ax "I'll admit, you are powerful King...but now that I have unleashed the power of Level Two...even you have no hope of defeating me! Looks like you aren't finishing that book anytime soon!"

Wild disappeared and King's ax slammed into the earth, he turned to see her foot kick him in the face, she spun around and slashed him repeatedly then kicked him again, launching him a few feet away.

Data came to a stop as Trial dashed past him "Where do you think you are going?" Data turned away but came face to face with Hero who quickly punched the rider in the stomach.

Trial ran in and kicked Data into the air, the rider changed into his information form again and the many bits of him dashed towards the riders and began to slam and crisscross through them.

Hero and Trial spun their blades and began swinging all around them, hitting as many pieces of Data as they could. The pieces then began glowing red and attached to the riders before exploding.

Data tore out of the ash and landed on the ground then took off laughing "They thought that just because I can't read their moves-"

Before he could finish gloating he turned and saw the two riders shoot out of the smoke and surround him.

Both took turns slashing him with their weapons, Hero jumped and kicked Data into a building wall, as the rider tore out, Trial ran in and kicked him through the wall. Rolling across the ground Data cursed and stood **D-A-TA! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Let's see how you fare against this! Data Drive!" His hand began blowing and he ran towards Trial, Hero jumped in front with his own attack ready **HERO! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **"Ultimate Hero Ray!" A powerful beam from his chest shot out, Data held his hand out and began to cut through the blast, Hero began to yell and the attack grew fiercer.

Finally it overpowered Data's Maximum Drive and exploded, Data stumbled back and rested against a wall, breathing hard.

"It doesn't matter if this ends for me here! Remember this experience...but understand that it won't prepare you for the Nasubi brothers...they are much more powerful than Ayumi and I...they will be the ones to bury you..."

Trial shook his head at Data's statement "You initially thought that it would be you and Ayumi that would defeat us...but we rose to the occasion and we will again!" **TRIAL! ****MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"No! It was thanks to King! But that won't last!" Data laughed as Trial readied his Engine Blade. **ENGINE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"It won't last!" Trial dashed towards Data and began slashing the rider countless times, upon completion, Trial turned away and Data's laughs faded away "9.7 seconds...that is the time to despair..."

Data exploded and Trial signaled Hero to begin the run back to aid King in his fight against Wild.

After they took off, Mizuki, who was lying on his back reached towards the Data memory which shattered shortly after. The man let out a small chuckle before blacking out.

King began to swing his ax relentlessly but Wild dodged all the attacks then jumped and grabbed the weapon, as she pulled it away, King released his grip and grabbed the rider, he spun and hurled Wild into the wall of the Fuuto tower.

She dropped the ax and prepared to break out when King punched her in the chest and the wall exploded. She rolled inside the tower, the sound of the machines running it were deafening.

Wild looked up to see King and spun her blades "Come on King...show me some more of your power...this can't be all of it."

King charged towards her as she dropped her blades and they began exchanging blows, each landing several solid punches, as Wild reeled back from one of the attacks, King grabbed her and shot his knee into her stomach.

He spun the rider around and slammed her into the wall, he quickly retrieved his ax and rammed the massive weapon into her chest. She burst through the wall again and landed outside, quickly rolling to her feet as King swung his ax again.

She jumped over this attack and spun around before kicking the side of his face. Wild landed on his weapon and punched him in the head several times before the claws on her arm grew back, she then slashed him with each. As King fell back, Wild jumped off and retrieved her blades from within the Fuuto Tower.

It was then that Trial and Hero appeared, she shot at them and the three riders' weapons clashes. One of her blades connected with Hero's swords while her other met the Engine Blade.

"Terui Ryu...Seizo...I take it that you succeeded in defeating my accomplice? There is no other reason as to why you two would come back, correct?" Wild asked.

Trial broke away and dashed back in, tackling the rider, however she quickly recovered and grabbed him, as they fell to the floor, she spun them around, Trial's back was now to the ground and he hit it hard.

Wild kicked off of Trial's chest hard, avoiding the oncoming attacks from Hero's swords. She landed behind Hero and held her blades up, catching both the swords as Hero swung around.

"Show me something new, Seizo!" Wild demanded as she swung her blades and slashed through the rider. As she charged she noticed the H on his chest glow, a beam shot out and slammed into her, Trial ran in from the side, jumped and delivered a flying side kick to one of her arms.

As she fell out of the beam's trajectory, King tore out of the ground and grabbed her again in a massive bear hug. "This is over Wild!" He bent over and slammed her, head first into the ground. Quickly, King jumped back to join the other exhausted riders.

Philip watched from a distance as Wild began to yell, the bright red flames that almost disappeared began to shoot out from her armor, engulfing her in a burning aura. The fire was even fiercer than Overdrive's Level Two.

"It can't be...she is trying to reach Level Three? She could kill herself! Terui! Seizo! Zennosuke!" Philip yelled.

The three nodded and ran towards her, she chuckled as the three blades and ax cut through the flames. The riders noticed that they were attacking nothing, she moved so quickly she left the aura of flames behind.

Standing immediately behind the riders, she held her arms out long spikes extend from along her arms and chest and cut through all the riders. Acting as separate blades, the long spikes began to slash through them multiple times before retracting, Wild yelled out and the flames exploded out of her again, engulfing Hero, Trial and King.

Philip shielded himself as a heatwave exploded from Wild, the windows of all the buildings that were not destroyed shattered.

Hero, Trial and King struggled to get the flames off, using the confusion, Wild punched Hero in the gut before turning and ramming her elbow into the side of Trial's face.

**WILD! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **"Maximum Wild Hurricane!" Wild began running around King, who was still engulfed in flames and trying to hit her with his ax. Wild stopped running, and King realized he was surrounded by countless clones, they all began spinning and the multiple tornadoes of blades engulfed him.

There was a violent explosion and Zennosuke was thrown out, he landed near Philip, clutching his stomach and groaning in pain. The King Memory landed near him, it let off a few sparks then stopped.

Issei and Jun, who were still watching the battle began laughing and gave each other five.

Jun stood up and stretched "With Data gone, our time table got significantly shorter...as much as I'd love to see how this ends, we have to go."

Issei nodded and the two jumped away "Well Jun...what prize do you think Mr. Master will present us with when we give him what he really wants?"

Jun thought for a few seconds then snapped his fingers "Level Three...Wild almost reached it but even she is scared of death...if there is a way to achieve Level Three, use it, and live, Mr. Master will know."

Issei grinned and turned to Jun, the brothers gave each other a thumbs up and continued on their way.

Back at the battle ground, Trial and Hero stood before Wild, all were tired but equally determined to keep fighting. If the battle continued like this, Wild will overwhelm Trial and Hero but wear herself out in the process, however, it doesn't seem to matter to her. She was assigned the task of ending them and will see it through to the end.

Accel Trial and Swift Hero charged in only to get beaten back again, without falling over, the riders struck back again.

Philip stood by watching this and turned to Zennosuke "Is this enough?"

Zennosuke stood slowly and coughed "Almost...however, if you are willing to push yourself to your absolute limit and carry me along with you...then now is the time."

Nodding, Philip pulled out the Cyclone Memory and turned to Zennosuke as he picked up the King Memory. Something told him, this power they were about to use may be even greater than Xtreme.

Wild stabbed through both Trial and Hero with her blades, she pulled them out and spun around, shooting flames everywhere. Trial and Hero hit the ground and reverted to Accel and base Hero.

Wild laughed and prepared to Maximum Drive them and claim victory when she noticed Philip and Zennosuke walk towards her.

**CYCLONE! **Zennosuke glanced at Philip and grinned **KING!**

"What are they doing?" Wild took a step back and shook her head _"It doesn't matter...I can still win this!"_

"Henshin!" they both yelled, Philip placed his memory first which transferred to Zennosuke, who pushed it in then placed his King RiderMemory next to it as Philip fainted.

**CYCLONE! KING! **A crown of energy formed around Zennosuke then exploded, a powerful force of air burst out around the surrounding area and pushed Wild back several steps. Half of the new Double was Cyclone, the other was King, the crown adorned the top of the rider, in addition to the flowing cape, a large scarf hung around the rider's neck.

Wild spun her blades and prepared to attack, not knowing that she was about to fight a loosing battle.

* * *

_The conclusion is in the next chapter, naturally, the SuperCycloneKing can only be held as long as the SuperHeatQueen or SuperLunaJack which is like 30 seconds or so, they'll need a bit more to finally trump Wild_

_More importantly, what are the Nasubi Brothers up to?  
_


	47. Don't Cross X : Brothers' First Strike

_The first half of PART 4 has been completed as of the completion of this chapter, the rest of the conflict (as in fighting-wise) will continue in 49 and conclude in 52, I don't want to go into fighting AGAIN in chapter 48 so this would be the second time the lettersake would not be named (in the U Chapters, Undersea was never identified, this time though, the rider doesn't even henshin)_

_Enough of my rambling, here is Chapter 47_

* * *

**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge**

**Chapter 47 – Don't Cross X / Brothers' First Strike**

Back at the Narumi Agency, Shotaro finally opens his eyes, the pain and horror of the limbo he was in broke away suddenly. Not realizing that Data's defeat was the cause, he believed to have remembered what it was he forgot.

"I remember now! The Omega Sigma appeared and killed Jin after our battle...then I was continuing to write the RiderMemory report and was trying to think what was it that the Omega Sigma is searching for! Yeah...that's it..."

Akiko who woke up upon hearing Shotaro yell turned to him "Shotaro! Finally! You're back!"

Shotaro stood and nodded "Back and better than ever! Anyway, I need to go talk to Philip and figure out what is up with the Omega Sigma and-"

"Philip isn't here...he left quite some time ago...in fact, I haven't heard from him, Terui or Seizo in...wow...it has been a while..." Akiko scratched her head and turned to see the setting sun outside.

Shotaro stood up and walked towards the door "I'll go find him...I need some fresh air anyway."

Shotaro opened the door and saw two men standing there, it took a while but then he realized who they were "Jun and Issei Nasubi!"

The brothers glanced at each other then took a few steps toward Shotaro who back away slowly.

"So, with Mizuki gone, he recovered...lucky...anyway, your partner, Philip, that grumpy officer Terui and that traitor, Seizo aren't going to be back for a while so...I would highly recommend that you do what we ask." Issei said, lowering his voice as he finished speaking.

Shotaro shook his head "I would never do anything for either of you! Now get out!"

Issei and Jun grinned before walking into the building and slamming the door behind them.

Back at the battle site SuperCycloneKing Double pulled out the King ax and a torrent of air formed a second ax, gripping both of them, the new Double swung the weapons. Two powerful shockwaves sliced through the air and into Wild. Eradicating her powerful flames and throwing the rider into a building in the process.

Accel and Hero moved aside, staring at the new rider in awe, CycloneKing stumbled a bit and shook his head before continuing his walk towards Wild as she stood back up.

"_We need to finish this quickly, Zennosuke!" _Philip stated. Double charged at Wild who spun her blades and ran in, both began attacking each other rapidly, either missing or clashing their weapons. Wild was shocked that the new Double was able to keep up with her.

CycloneKing quickly stopped attacking and jumped away as flames covered Wild, she dashed towards him and transformed into a torrent of fire. Double smashed the flames with one ax, deflecting the beast in another direction.

The flaming rider turned back and charging in, crossing both of his axes, Double held the attack off, Trial and Hero nodded to each other and jumped in, slashing Wild across the back.

She turned to face them, but before she could strike, both of Double's axes slammed into her back. As the rider stumbled forward, Double spun and hurled Wild into the air with a powerful torrent from the Cyclone ax.

Wild turned to face Double who shot off the ground, in midair both riders began attacking each other fiercely. Blades struck against Double while axes mauled Wild, but neither would back off.

Finally, with the flat of his King ax, Double sent Wild straight down and into the ground. As she crashed, King spun the Cyclone ax and aimed it at Wild as she struggled to stand, a force of air traveled quickly and slammed into the rider.

While she was unable to strike back, Double descended while holding both axes above his head, as he landed he swung and struck her with both, destroying the swords in the process.

As Wild stumbled back she shook her head "Impossible!"

"Now!" **CYCLONE! KING! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **The powerful rider began spinning and moved towards Wild, striking her repeatedly with both axes. The King ax impacted with powerful explosions while the Cyclone ax let loose a powerful burst of air that pushed her back.

CycloneKing skidded to a halt as Wild stumbled back and leaned against a wall, Philip and Zennosuke yelled out "Torrential King Attack!"

The axes began glowing fiercely, King cut through Wild with both powerful strikes, the entire area around them cracked then exploded into the air, the building that Wild was leaning against and the surrounding ones exploded as well.

Two bright lines were formed on Wild, the rider fell to her knees before exploding, both memory and driver crumbled to pieces as they soared through the air.

Tired, Double spoke "Our Maximum Drives should kill...remember when you became LunaJack and Aya died as a result of the final strike? I held back some of my power...I know how much you hate killing..."

Hearing this, Philip was pleasantly surprised _"Thank you, Zennosuke."_

The form gave away and Zennosuke fell to his knees, he looked up to see Terui and Seizo, who had returned to human form shortly after aiding him.

Philip woke and stood up, scratching his head, Zennosuke threw several objects at them, the defenders of Fuuto caught the four memories that Data had stolen and a folder, inside was details on the Omega Sigma's base of operations, most importantly, the location.

Philip walked up to Zennosuke and held out his hand "Thanks for your help..."

Zennosuke hesitated but decided to forget about his pride and shook Philip's hand before standing up and nodding to Terui and Seizo.

"After seeing you fight...I see what inspired Seizo to join you and Shion to quit...I wish I saw it earlier...I'm done with this business as well...I wish you all good luck in your pursuits." Not hanging around to answer questions, Zennosuke turned away and left.

Too tire to yell to him and even attempt to follow, Philip, Terui and Seizo fell to their knees, soon after, the police force arrived, headed by Jinno who decided to investigate the turmoil after making sure that there were no more explosions coming from around the Fuuto tower.

Mizuki and Ayumi were transported to the jail to join the other false riders, Seizo was driven back to Shion while Terui and Philip went back to the agency to check on Shotaro.

The two walked in and found the area in a mess, Shotaro was sitting on the couch with Akiko, he had a black eye and was cursing to himself.

"Shotaro! You are awake!" Philip yelled.

Terui surveyed the room a bit longer before glancing at Shotaro "What happened here, Hidari?"

The detective sighed "Issei and Jun of the Omega Sigma came...they took the Planet Memory Lock and Safe..."

Terui turned and sent his fist into the wall, breaking through it "Damn it!"

At the underwater headquarters of the Omega Sigma, Mr. Master sat with Issei and Jun, in front of the three of them was the Planet Memory Key, Lock and Safe.

On the screen, Nagasawa Shingo, grinned and began laughing "This was inevitable...while the loss of Ayumi and Mizuki is a little...disheartening, I still have faith that you will locate the Planet Well...once you do...everything will be ours."

As the screen shut off, Mr. Master turned to Jun and Issei "Level Three has never been achieved...it is possible but I highly doubt that it would be necessary...with only Level Two, Wild was able to decimate Accel Trial and Swift Hero...if both of you can perfect Level Two, it is possible that you will be able to defeat Xtreme Double as well..."

Issei and Jun glanced at each other then back to Mr. Master "Regardless...can you at least-"

Mr. Master sighed "Very well then...I will tell you how to achieve Level Three...but I do not recommend that you use it...even I would be hard pressed to attempt it in battle."

Elsewhere, along the outskirts of Fuuto, a man walked alone, he grinned as he closed his book, silently he spoke "I knew it..."

The man then took his hand that was resting on his stomach away to cough into it, revealing that his clothes were soaked with blood. He then examined his hand to see even more blood covering it.

Slowly he got down on his knees and laid down against a tree, then he took out the King RiderMemory and crushed it while exhaling deeply.

Finally he closed his eyes and uttered his last words "...that book had...a great ending..."


	48. Don't Cross X : Heroes Next Move

_With the 47th chapter, this story is now officially longer (word wise) then Kamen Rider Ryuki: The Second War!_

_I didn't think it will pass Fire Emblem: New Emissaries, but it now has a 50% chance, anyway here is the next informative chapter

* * *

_**Kamen Rider W  
A to Z / Riders Emerge**

**Chapter 48 – Don't Cross X / Heroes' Next Move**

Following the long battle against Ayumi and Mizuki, the riders quickly fixed up the ransacked agency before falling asleep in various locations. They now knew where the Omega Sigma was located and needed all the rest they could get before they launched their final attack and end the RiderMemory case, once and for all.

Little did they know, while they were taking it easy and resting up, Issei and Jun Nasubi finally located the Planet Well that Mr. Master and Nagasawa Shingo have been searching for.

"Well...it is a little out of our way..." Issei turned around to see the entirety of Fuuto behind them, the well was located deep inside a great mountain far out of the city.

Jun shrugged and turned to begin the long run back to the Omega Sigma's headquarters "It doesn't matter where it is, Issei, we found it and that should be enough...heck we got the Planet Memory devices back and found the well, our reward better be substantial for all this..."

Issei nodded at Jun's statement and the pair began to head back to the shore where their ship was waiting.

Back at the Sonozaki Manor, Nagasawa Shingo was walking out of the main gates when he turned to see Sonozaki Ryubee.

"Has everything fallen into place?" the older man asked.

Shingo nodded slowly before turning away "Yes, everything has come together...I trust that you have a good plan in store with Museum...but you won't need it...after my ultimate goal is accomplished, everything will be mine."

Ryubee began to chuckle as Shingo continued to walk away "We'll see."

Back at the agency, Seizo arrived to see everyone was up and had several documents on a table in front of them.

"Hello again, everyone...it seems you all recovered...good to see you up and about Shotaro." the detective nodded to Seizo and motioned for him to sit.

"According to Terui, he and I invaded the Sonozaki manor to find evidence linking Museum to the RiderMemories...unfortunately I can't recall what I came across because of Data's attack but Terui found Mizuki in a room, trying to steal some documents on all the GaiaMemories we have destroyed."

Terui pointed to the files that he picked up after Mizuki took off, then his finger moved over to the smaller stack of files "Inside the room I found information on all of the 26 False Riders...I have here the only crucial files as of right now, Jun Nasubi, Issei Nasubi and one Hiroyuki Otaka...I believe this last one is the real name of Mr. Master, he is our real target."

"However, Jun and Issei are most likely going to get in our way as Ayumi and Mizuki did." Seizo stated. "We'll need to deal with all three of them at the same time."

Terui nodded "That is what I was going to suggest, there are three of us, we can each take on one of the Omega Sigma an end this all at the same time."

Shotaro shook his head "I don't think it will be that easy...Ayumi and Mizuki were very formidable, Issei and Jun may be too much for just one of us to handle."

Akiko then proceeded to hit Shotaro with her sandal "Don't tell me you are giving up before even trying! You came out on top in the Prime Alpha, NEXT and Tatoba confrontations!"

Shotaro held his head and turned to Akiko "Stop doing that!"

"Shotaro I right...they might be more powerful then we are. But we are going to have to try anyway." Philip stated.

All four of them turned to Seizo as he began coughing, Terui glanced back at Shotaro then to the other rider "Are you alright Seizo? No offense but you have not looked good at all as of late. It's like your pushing yourself to follow us."

Seizo looked at Terui, then Shotaro, Philip and Akiko, as he turned back to the officer he coughed before saying "I'm fine...it's just a cough, trust me. Besides, I can help, if you are really going to take on Jun, Issei and Hiroyuki, you are going to need me."

Shotaro slammed his fist on the table and everyone turned to him "I said that I didn't want anyone else to die on this case! Dan was the last strike for me! Seizo, if you are seriously ill, I don't want you coming with us! I don't want you to die when-"

"I have been doing all this to prove to myself that I am different from all the other False Riders...to prove that I can become more than just one of the 26, I want to become a real Kamen Rider. Nothing is going to stop me from fighting for Fuuto and ending the RiderMemories for good." Shotaro sighed at Seizo's statement, he was truly determined to go through with this, completely disregarding his own health.

"_Besides...even if I don't go along, this memory has done me in...there is no doubt in my mind that we have reached our limit...Jun, Issei and I will soon perish."_

After a long pause, Philip turns to Terui "Do we even have a method of reaching the Omega Sigma's underwater base?"

Terui nodded "Believe it or not, I had a division salvage the wrecked drill and we even managed to recover the Drill Gadget Memory. We can build a new device using the drill's structure and make it amphibious, we will dive in then tear into the base."

"Perfect! So how is construction on the device going?" Shotaro asked.

Terui stood and everyone else got up with him "Let's go to the department and check, I've had Makura's division working on it, they started a few days after Yamamoto and Seiji were jailed."

With that, Shotaro, Philip, Terui, Seizo and Akiko departed to check on the progress of the submarine.

Meanwhile, in the Omega Sigma's base of operations, the main screen flashed on to show Nagasawa Shingo, he glanced down at Mr. Master "What is it?"

Mr. Master turned to the Nasubi brothers then back to Shingo "They have found the Planet Well."

Nagasawa Shingo began to laugh, imagining his ultimate victory. "Impeccable job Issei, Jun, I knew I could put my trust in you two. Mr. Master, it is time to get the Planet Memory devices into my hands, prepare to depart."

Mr. Master nodded "Should I bring the Nasubi brothers with me?"

Shingo shook his head "No, some of the bugs that Fumihiko of the Tatoba Elite planted are still active within the department, it seems construction on some sort of submarine has been completed, the riders are coming and I want the Nasubi brothers to be there to greet them."

Issei and Jun took a step forward to protest but Shingo held up one of his hands "Don't worry, you will be greatly rewarded for this work, retrieving the Lock and Safe, locating the Well, I trust eliminating the riders wouldn't be much of a problem?"

Issei and Jun glanced at each other and shrugged before bowing to Shingo. "Very well, we'll destroy them, then claim our award."

Mr. Master turned to look at Shingo and coughed "Sir...the strength of the illness that we all picked up has been growing...the brothers and I will soon die just like Zennosuke did."

Shingo scratched his chin "In addition to the monetary offering, I will remove the drivers, the illness will stop expanding though your lives have been significantly shortened."

Mr. Master sighed "Is there anything we can do to...at least live a standard length of life."

Shingo grinned "Meet me with the Planet Memory Devices and I will tell you...I will then disclose the secret to the Nasubi Brothers once they destroy the riders."

The three men nodded to Nagasawa Shingo as the screen turned off, the entire base had become obsolete, Mr. Master moved towards one of the escape pods and turned to Jun and Issei.

The Brothers nodded to him and said in unison "The riders will end here." Mr. Master grinned and prepared his departure.

* * *

_Will the riders be able to defeat the Nasubi Brothers?_

_Maybe, anyway this entire section regarding the Omega Sigma at the end was going to be in the next chapter but I decided to leave it here for unknown reasons, doesn't matter anyway. :D  
_


End file.
